


Volando bajo el radar

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, Light Dom/sub, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sigils
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Summary: Tras el Nopocalipsis Azirafel decide adoptar de manera permanente su forma femenina y Crowley cree que es el momento de darle salida a 6000 años de sentimientos reprimidos.Pero el Cielo y el Infierno tienen miles de ojos, y algunos aún siguen fijos en un ángel descarriado y un demonio traidor.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Ms. Fell

La pequeña librería A.Z. Fell & Co. siempre había estad regentada por Ms. Fell, al menos por lo que respectaba a los habitantes del Soho.

La dueña era una mujer de mediana edad, pequeña, con impactantes ojos azules y una melena rizada de un rubio casi blanco.

Al contrario que su polvorienta librería su aspecto era siempre impecable. Los mechones sueltos de su moño deshecho enmarcaban su rostro redondeado y su traje claro de tres piezas (chaleco, chaqueta y falda de tubo) combinaba a la perfección con la blusa azul cielo, adornada con un lazo de tartán alrededor de los cuellos.

Ms. Fell paseaba entre los exiguos clientes de su librería, siempre encantadora y amable. Los visitantes curiosos podían sentir la tranquila sensación hogareña que se proyectaba en la pequeña tienda, sin embargo quien osara maltratar (o tratar de comprar) sus preciados libros era empujado hacia la salida por una onda de hostilidad. Una vaga sensación de peligro que hacía saltar los instintos de huida más primarios del ser humano.

La puerta se abrió de pronto rebotando contra la pared opuesta. “¡Estamos cerrados!” gritó en hombre pelirrojo parado en el umbral.

Azirafel resopló y cruzo los brazos molesta, mientras Crowley, con un movimiento repetido cientos de veces, recorrió la librería agrupando a los clientes, dirigiéndolos hacia la salida y cerrando de un portazo si ceremonia alguna.

Se acercó al mostrador con su paso insinuante, dirigiéndole al ángel una de sus sonrisas más retorcidas. “¿Qué te cuentas, Azirafel?”

“Crowley, querido…” comenzó ella con un tono irritado que el demonio ignoró “¡No puedes entrar aquí y espantar a mis clientes así, por las buenas!”

“Pues es justo lo que acabo de hacer” repuso alzando una ceja y mirando al ser celestial sobre el borde de sus gafas de sol. “Venga, ángel” añadió con su voz más tentadora “tengo entradas para Hamlet, tu favorita, y luego reserva en ese tailandés nuevo”

Azirafel chasqueó la lengua entre la exasperación y el deleite. “Está bien, deja que me cambie y… espera, esta no será una de esas reinterpretaciones contemporaneas con alumnos de instituto o… o leones”

“No” atajó Crowley levantando las manos para demostrar su inocencia “libreto original, con todas las palabras difíciles, te lo prometo”

“Tus promesas tienen poco valor, criatura infernal” respondió ella sin poder contener una sonrisa y se dirigió a la trastienda.

Crowley se dejó caer en un sillón que, definitivamente, no estaba ahí hace un segundo. Agradeció el amparo de los cristales oscuros de sus gafas mientras seguía los movimientos del ángel, colocando esto allí, lo otro allá, mientras elegía un atuendo más adecuado se arreglaba el recogido.

El demonio adoraba la corporación femenina del ángel. No es que tuviera nada en contra de su forma masculina, al fin al cabo era la que había mantenido durante la mayor parte de sus seis milenios en la Tierra (y desde luego Crowley no se preocupaba de algo tan nimio como el genero). Sin embargo, el aspecto femenino de Azirafel presentaba dos ventajas innegables.

La primera, meramente estética. Era más pequeño, más redondeado en los lugares adecuados. Crowley se había sorprendido a si mismo más de una vez reprimiendo el, nada demoniaco, impulso de estrujar esas mejillas sonrosadas. Era como un concentrado de Azirafel.

La segunda era la más importante. El ángel parecía más feliz con ese aspecto. Desde que los derechos de las mujeres empezaron a ser más razonables en este rincón del mundo, Azirafel había adoptado su forma femenina cada vez con más frecuencia y, una vez superado el Nopocalipsis, ésta se había vuelto permanente.

Tras unos minutos el ángel parció dar con la combinación de prendas adecuadas y salió de la trastienda. Había renunciado al chaleco en favor de una blusa clara, estampada con minúsculas florecillas rosadas, y traía en la mano unos zapatos con hebilla y un poco de tacón.

Se apoyó en el borde de una silla baja para calzarse más fácilmente y se le subió l falda mostrando parte de un pálido y redondeado muslo.

“Ngk” Crowley se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.

“¿Va todo bien, querido?”

“Date prisa, ángel, llegaremos tarde” dijo el demonio fingiendo exasperación.

“A la velocidad que conduces dudo mucho que eso sea posible” repuso ella acabando de abrocharse el zapato y marchando hacia la puerta.

Crowley salió justo detrás pero se adelanto para abrirle la puerta del coche, ganándose una de aquellas sonrisas que lo hacían derretirse.

Aquello era por lo que él había luchado en realidad, por preservar todas y cada una de las cosas del mundo que hacían sonreir a Azirafel. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó con una extraña calma, aún perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hacía ocho meses desde que el mundo no se había acabado, ocho meses desde los juicios y ni una sola noticia del cielo o el infierno (gracias a Di…Sat… quien sea)

El ángel también parecía absorta en algo. Miraba el soleado día de primavera por la ventanilla y Crowley la miraba a ella por el rabillo del ojo. Al verla a la luz del sol, que ya empezaba a ocultarse, le pareció…¿no era esa blusa un poco transparente? Podía intuir el borde de encaje del sujetador bajo la fina tela. El demonio tragó con dificultad y fijó la vista en la carretera.

La relación entre ellos era esencialmente la misma que antes del Armage-nop, pero había detalles, pequeñas cosas que antes habrían sido imposibles.

Hace un par de meses habían ido de nuevo al Ritz y el ángel había accedido a tomar la última en su piso de Mayfair. Se habían bebido la práctica totalidad de la bodega del demonio y Azirafel se había quedado dormida (o comatosa) en su sofá.

Crowley la había tapado con una manta, había girado su trono hacia ella y se había pasado la noche resistiendo la tentación de tocarla.

Unas semanas después, durante uno de sus paseos por el parque, Crowley la había hecho reir tanto que ella se aferró a su brazo para mantener el equilibrio. Una vez remitieron las carcajadas no lo soltó.

Y ahora esa blusa, no era muy evidente (nada de lo que hacía el ángel lo era), pero ahora que lo había visto no podía pensar en otra cosa. Su esfuerzo masculino de pronto parecía una pésima elección.

“Crowley, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?” el ángel lo había estado observando y parecía preocupada.

“Pues claro, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?” respondió él a la defensiva.

“Lo pregunto porque acabamos de pasarnos el teatro, querido”

El demonio volvió a la realidad “¡Joder!¡mierda!”. Derrapó en medio de la avenida atestada de coches y cambió de sentido, evitando un choque múltiple de milagro y ganándose una firme (y merecida) reprimenda por parte del ángel.

Una vez sentados en sus butacas el ambiente se relajó un poco. Charlaron animadamente mientras no empezaba la representación, recordando otras ocasiones en las que habían visto juntos la obra y Crowley recibió algunas sonrisas más que atesorar.

Al atenuarse las luces y salir los actores a escena el demonio se quitó las gafas de sol. Su mirada dorada se encontró con la de Azirafel y ella se ruborizó en la penumbra. Crowley sintió la descarga eléctrica que sacudía cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

“Esta es la noche” pensó él, mientras volvía a respirar “Ahora o nunca, Crowley, piensa, tienes que hacer algo…” ¿un beso? ¿se atrevería? “quizás uno pequeño, en la mejilla… no, no, bajo ningún concepto. Escupiste fuego a la cara del ‘Jodido Arcángel Gabriel’, no puede desbordarte la perspectiva de un beso en los labios”


	2. Castigo divino

Y entonces, en la cena, todo se fue a la mierda.

“No tiene sentido” argumentó el demonio “no puedes castigar a alguien por hacer algo que no sabe que está mal”

Azirafel se limpió los labios con la servilleta. El sticky-rice con mango estaba delicioso. “El desconocimiento de una ley no exime de su cumplimiento”

“Ya, ángel, para las normas de los mortales puede tener sentido, pero no para las de Ella. Se supone que la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?” Crowley le hizo un gesto al camarero pidiendo la cuenta.

“Te concedo que las intenciones son importantes, sin embargo, la humanidad debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, sean intencionados o no. Es el precio del libre albedrío” Azirafel se adelantó haciendo aparecer el importe de la cena y una nada desdeñable propia en el platito de la cuenta y los dos se dirigieron hacia el coche.

Crowley se mordía el interior de los labios mientras arrancaba el coche. La conversación estaba tocando temas delicados para él.

“Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era el libre albedrío y pagué el pato igualmente” murmuró amargado.

“No, no. Eso no tiene nada que ver…” replicó ella molesta, sus postulados se ceñían a los humanos.

“¿Cómo que no? ¿No es eso lo que dices? Todos pagamos por nuestros pecados, seamos responsables o no de nuestros actos” Crowley elevaba el tono de voz sin pretenderlo.

“Los caídos eligieron desobedecer, un acto consciente, no un desliz” respondió el ángel firmemente.

Crowley resopló ofendido “¿En serio os vendieron esa mierda?”

“Estoy convencida de que Ella no apartaría a nadie de su lado sin una buena razón”

“¡Oh, si claro! ¡Porque es famosa por la proporcionalidad de sus castigos!” su voz sonaba estridente por la crispación “¿Tú te oyes? ¿En serio estás siendo tan estúpida?”

La expresión de Azirafel se endureció subitamente. “Para el coche, Crowley”

“Oh, ángel, por favor” refunfuñó.

“¡Que pares!” La voz del Principado resonó en más de un plano de existencia. El pedal del freno se clavó hasta el fondo por si solo.

“Traidora” murmuró Crowley dirigiéndose al Bentley.

Azirafel se bajó y el demonio también. Ella se echó a andar hacia la librería, no quedaba más que una calle.

“¡Venga ya, Azirafel!”

“Vete a casa, Crowley” le respondió ella sin volverse.

El ángel echaba humo. “¿Qué había dicho exactamente para que se pusiera así con ella? ¿Acaso era mentira? Los caídos se habían apartado de Su camino, habían elegido el mal. Y Crowley, bueno, ¿no era él como los demás?. Crowley no era malo, per se…Levemente malicioso, astuto, con un sentido de la justicia kármica que, en opinión del ángel, le venía muy bien a este mundo, pero ¿malvado? ¿cruel?, no, jamás. Bajo esa máscara de indiferencia y vanidad Crowley siempre se había preocupado. Podía ser delicado, podía ser compasivo, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. ¿En que estaba pensando Ella?¿Como se le pudo ocurrir apartar a una criatura como él de su lado?”

Se detuvo abruptamente al comprender su propia analogía, ¿Cómo podía ella misma apartarlo también de su lado? Él se había pasado y ella se lo había tomado a la tremenda.

Suspiró y se dispuso a volver calle abajo para disculparse pero al darse la vuelta chocó contra alguien.

“Oh, disculpe…” dijo desconcertada intentando enfocar la figura contra la que había impactado.

Entonces el hombre la golpeó en la cara haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cayó dolorosamente sobre un codo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el hombre agarró su bolso y tiró de el hasta arrancárselo, arrastrándola a ella por el suelo en el proceso.

Azirafel dejó escapar un grito, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor.

A una manzana de distancia el demonio paseaba los mismos tres metros de acera una y otra vez. Rumiaba sobre como podían haberse torcido tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo cuando la oyó gritar. “Ángel, no. Nononono”. Echó a correr en la dirección que había tomado ella, podía sentir exactamente donde estaba, solo unos metros más allá…

Entonces un hombre salió volando de entre dos coches aparcados y fue a estrellarse en medio de la carretera.

Azirafel salió caminando lentamente del mismo punto, Crowley se paró en seco, incapaz de hacer nada además de observar. El aire crepitaba a su alrededor haciendo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca. El fantasma de las alas del ángel se proyectaba tras ella como una estela irisada.

Azirafel se arrodilló ante su asaltante. El hombre trató de retroceder pero se quedó paralizado bajo el mandato de sus ojos azules. El ángel percibió el dolor al instante, no el del hombre, sino el que éste había causado. El daño físico y emocional a quienes se suponía que eran sus seres queridos, la violencia contra otros humanos, la ira y la avaricia.

“Verá” dijo con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir “otros se encargarán de que pague por sus pecados en la otra vida, pero, hasta que eso ocurra, yo misma me encargaré de que pague en esta.” Chasqueó los dedos y el hombre desapareció.

“¡Azirafel!” Crowley corría hacia ella de nuevo. La abrazó, estrechándola tan fuerte contra él que casi le hacía daño “pensé… creí que…” no le salían las palabras.

“Shhh, no pasa nada” dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo, presionando la mejilla contra su pecho “Solo era un humano”

El demonio se separó lo justo para mirarla. “Estás herida” El puñetazo había abierto la carne en el labio y el pómulo y la sangre recorría su pálido rostro. Su ropa clara y sus cabellos estaban cubiertos de suciedad.

“Solo es un rasguño” respondió ella tocándose el labio partido.

“¿A dónde lo has mandado?”

“A comisaría, con un irrefrenable impulso de confesar todas y cada una de sus faltas.”

Crowley suspiró tratando de desterrar el miedo que agarrotaba su pecho. “Vámonos a casa, ángel”

Le rodeó los hombros con unos de sus largos brazos y los dos se dirigieron hacia la librería.


	3. I fell in love once

Crowley parecía incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo hasta llegar a la librería, mantuvo su mano en la curva de su espalda mientras abría la puerta y deslizó sus largos dedos entre los del ángel nada más traspasar el umbral.

“’Zirafel…” “Lo siento” Dijeron a la vez. Crowley la miró desconcertado.

“Tienes razón, querido. No puedo comprender por que a ti…” sus ojos se oscurecían por la pena y la desazón “No tenía ningún derecho…” comenzó, apretando las manos del demonio entre las suyas. Crowley liberó una de sus manos y selló los labios del ángel con su índice.

“No lo digas en voz alta”

Azirafel sonrió tristemente. “No creo que funcione así”.

“Mejor no arriesgarse” respondió él sin rastro del sarcasmo habitual.

Ella suspiró y guió al demonio hasta el pequeño apartamento sobre la librería.

“Voy a asearme un poco” dijo el ángel tratando de mostrarse más calmada de lo que estaba con la esperanza de destensar un poco el ambiente. ”Estás en tu casa”.

La expresión de Crowley era indescifrable tras sus gafas oscuras. Ella le dedicó lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Una vez sola se aferró a los bordes del lavabo y respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de reponerse de la montaña rusa emocional en la que había pasado la última media hora.

Algo más repuesta, abrió el agua de la ducha y comenzó a desnudarse evaluando los daños. El golpe en la cara y el labio estaban inflamados, el codo derecho se estaba empezando a hinchar y la parte externa del brazo y el muslo estaban cubiertos de arañazos.

No era gran cosa, pensó. Sus poderes curativos actuaban por si solos y por la mañana no quedaría ni rastro.

Se colocó bajo el chorro de agua caliente disfrutando de la sensación, aliviando la tensión de sus músculos agarrotados. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una confrontación física con alguien.

Suspiró preocupada. Podía oír a Crowley pasear como un maníaco de una punta a otra del apartamento. “Pobre muchacho, menudo susto…” Sonrió para si mismas mientras se enjabonaba recordando los brazos del demonio a su alrededor. Cuando la presionó contra su pecho pudo notar su clavícula, su esternón y su corazón latiendo desbocado bajo la piel y los huesos. Aún la acompañaba el fantasma de sus manos en su pelo, en la espalda, entre sus propias manos hace solo un momento. Las deslizó por su cuello y por su vientre imaginado que eran las de él.

Una de ellas enjabonó su cadera y bajó un poco más, deteniéndose el interior del muslo. Se estremeció y se mordió el labio inferior mientras acariciaba la sensible piel, subiendo hasta su sexo. Recorrió con sus dedos la depresión entre sus labios notando la humedad de sus propios fluidos mezclados con el agua que limpiaba su cuerpo. Buscó el pequeño nódulo de terminaciones nerviosas un poco más arriba y lo presionó con firme delicadeza. Inspiró entre sus dientes apretados y se tragó un gemido.

Retiró las manos de su cuerpo y las apoyó contra el frío azulejo. “Deja de imaginarte cosas” se reprendió mentalmente. “Estás siendo absurda, sabes que él no piensa en ti de esa manera. Eres su amiga, ahora su compañera, si él hubiese querido algo distinto… algo más… ya habría… ya habría…” Tragó saliva y se concentró el la ducha. Se aclaró el jabón, salió de la ducha secándose el largo cabello con una toalla y se envolvió en su albornoz color crema.

Le quedaba grande. Lo había comprado para su antiguo cuerpo, pero por alguna razón, lo prefería así.

Volvió a oir a Crowley ir de acá para allá y resopló frustrada. Tenía que conseguir que se fuera a casa a dormir o le iba a dar una crisis nerviosa (y a ella otra, solo de verlo)

__________________________________

Crowley no podía estarse quieto. No podía dejar de pensar en ese humano tratando de lastimar a Azirafel. No había pasado nada, solo era un tío, pero ¿y si no hubiera sido un humano?. Se estremeció solo de pensarlo, se apretó las manos para calmar el temblor.

Otro pensamiento irrumpió con fuerza. Las finas y suaves manos del ángel entrelazadas con las suyas.

El amor, que le quemaba en el pecho tras seis mil años de lenta combustión, colisionaba con el miedo a atraer sobre ellos atención indeseada.

Los dos lados de su cerebro necesitaban tener una reunión.

Entonces Azirafel Salió del baño con el pelo húmedo, cubierta por un albornoz demasiado grande, y ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Tragó con dificultad. No había nada más bajo la mullida tela, solo piel blanca como la leche, suave, tierna y dulce. Los genitales masculinos volvieron a revelarse como una idea muy desafortunada. “Ngk”

El ángel se volvió hacia él, preocupada “¿Estás bien?”

“Debo de estarlo” respondió con un tono que, esperaba, sonase a sarcasmo “mi corazón aún late, sangre en las venas, conexiones sinápticas y toda esa mierda”

Ella no se lo tragó, pero al menos lo dejó correr.

Fue hasta la habitación, se sentó en su tocador y empezó a desenredar su melena rizada. Esos ojos azules lo miraban furtivamente desde el espejo.

Crowley no podía mantenerse alejado de ella. Entró en el cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio no pudo reprimirse más. “Ángel, tienes que tener cuidado”

La mirada del ser celestial se endureció súbitamente. “¿A que te refieres?”

“A lo de hoy, a ese humano, tenías que haberlo sentido a kilómetros”

“Estaba enfadada, por si no lo recuerdas, pensaba en otras cosas” replicó a la defensiva.

“De eso estoy hablando, no puedes bajar la guardia, Azirafel. Te pones en peligro”

“¿En peligro? Se cuidarme sola perfectamente, Crowley” Se había dado la vuelta y ahora lo miraba directamente, desafiante.

El demonio estaba empezando a perder los nervios de nuevo. “¿Y si no hubiese sido un humano? Le espetó dando rienda suelta a sus temores ¿Qué habrías…?

El ángel se puso de pie volcando el banco del tocador. “¡Pues habría plantado cara del mismo modo!” Estaba cansada, irritable y lo último que necesitaba era que le leyeran la cartilla.

Crowley claudicó. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz, dónde empezaba a instalarse un persistente dolor de cabeza. “Lo siento, ángel. Se que puedes apañártelas por ti misma. ¿Podemos, por favor, hablar de esto sin discutir?”

Azirafel suspiró, “Por supuesto, querido” repuso, y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras Crowley buscaba las palabras adecuadas. “Es solo que…” miró a su alrededor, a la librería, al pequeño apartamento sobre ella “No puedo volver a perderte”

El ángel comprendió de repente la clase de recuerdos que debía despertar este lugar en su amigo. “¡Oh, Crowley!” exclamó alarmada ante la profunda tristeza reflejada en los ojos del demonio. En un acto reflejo acarició suavemente su rostro. “Te prometo que tendré cuidado” Él suspiró. “Siempre y cuando” puntualizó ella “no vuelvas a infravalorar mi capacidad para gestionar mis propios asuntos”.

Crowley no pudo evitar sonreir. “Teniendo en cuenta que acabo de verte hacer lanzamiento de disco con un tío de ochenta kilos, prometo no volver a infravalorarte de ningún modo”

Los dos rieron y el ambiente se relajó.

El ángel no apartó la mano del pómulo del demonio y éste aprovechó para devolverle la caricia.

Circundó con cuidado la piel levantada de su rosada mejilla y lentamente pasó el pulgar sobre ella. La herida humeó un poco y desapareció.

Azirafel dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa (¿y placer? pensó Crowley) “¿Cómo has hecho eso? susurró.

El demonio se encogió de hombros y acarició lentamente el labio partido repitiendo el proceso, maravillado del tacto de la fina piel. Otra clase de tensión comenzaba a instalarse entre ellos. Estaban tan cerca, ambos recorriendo la tez del otro. Los labios de Azirafel, llenos, rosados, perfectos… tan cerca… entonces Crowley entró en pánico. Apartó la mano del ángel y se levantó como si la colcha de tela escocesa estuviese en llamas.

“Deberías… estás…” se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo. “Debes de estar agotada, ángel, tendrías que acostarte un rato… ya se que no duermes, pero deberías descansar” dijo de un tirón mirando a cualquier sitio menos a ella.

“Quizás tengas razón” dijo ella apartando también la mirada. ¿Era decepción lo que empañaba sus ojos? A veces esos sentimientos pueden ser tan engañosos.

“Tú también has tenido un día largo, querido. Vete a casa y duerme. Una buena siesta…”

“No” atajó él, quizás demasiado bruscamente. “Quiero decir… estoy bien. Prefiero quedarme si no te importa. Estaré ahí” dijo señalando con el pulgar por encima del hombro al espacio que hacía las veces de recibidor, salita y cocina. “No te molestaré”

“Por supuesto” se rindió el ángel. Realmente no quería que se fuera. “quédate el tiempo que quieras”

“Buenas noches, ángel” dijo Crowley saliendo de la habitación.

“Buenas noches, querido” respondió ella mientras entornaba la puerta sin cerrarla del todo.

El demonio se dejó caer en uno de los desgastados sillones de la salita e hizo una nota mental para darse de cabezazos contra una pared en cuanto tuviese ocasión. ¡Había estado tan cerca! Pero los “y si” se le atascaban en la garganta. ¿Y si atraían demasiado la atención? El cielo y el infierno tienen miles de ojos. Quizás unos pocos aún estuvieran sobre ellos. ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo?. El ángel amaba a todo ser vivo, la humanidad, la comida, los libros. ¿Y si él no era más que otra cosa en la lista?

_“I fell in love once, and almost completely”_ canturreó para si mismo _“She’s in love with the world, but sometimes these feelings can be so misleading”_

_______________________

[Fell in love with a girl - - White Stripes](https://youtu.be/0kBIyRv_OMM)


	4. El sentimiento es mutuo, obviamente.

“¡Crowley!” El demonio se despertó sobresaltado y enseguida se llevó la mano a la nuca, dolorida de haberse quedado dormido en es sillón. 

  
“Querido, deberías acostarte” le dijo el ángel desde el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. 

Crowley parpadeó con fuerza para aclararse la vista, lo cual demostró ser un error absoluto cuando sus ojos se fijaron irremediablemente en Azirafel. Llevaba la parte de arriba de uno de sus viejos pijamas. La prenda, abotonada con pulcritud, cubría su cuerpo hasta la mitad del muslo. 

El demonio no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada la blanquísima carne expuesta. Los pies descalzos, la elegante curva del gemelo, los pliegues en las redondeadas articulaciones y el inicio del trémulo muslo. La piel, cubierta por un fino vello rubio, parecía tan tierna que invitaba a ser mordida. 

Crowley luchó por recuperar la compostura, emitió un sonido indeterminado y trató de acomodarse en el sillón. “Sí” mustió “me voy a tumbar abajo, en el sofá”

“De eso nada” repuso ella “no voy a permitir que te comprimas en ese incómodo sofá cuando dispongo de una cama perfectamente aceptable.”

“Ngk. Ángel, no haré más que molestarte”

“No seas absurdo” lo cortó ella “cabemos los dos perfectamente”

Crowley quiso replicar, buscar alguna excusa, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de pie dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.

“ _Esto es una idea horrible_ ” se dijo mientras Azirafel se acostaba de espaldas a él, de cara a la ventana.

  
Se desvistió en silencio conservando solo sus ajustados bóxer negros (“ _Sep, una idea pésima_ ”) y se deslizó bajo las sábanas junto al ser celestial (“ _Nefasta_ ”) 

De pronto ya no tenía sueño. Los rizos rubios del ángel caían en cascada sobre la almohada. Podía saborear su olor, nubes de azúcar, tarta de queso, todas esas delicias que la hacían sonreír.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, sin tocarla, solo para sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que no se dio cuenta de que otras partes de su anatomía también comenzaban a responder a ellas. Al menos no hasta que Azirafel se movió un poco y rozó con sus nalgas su miembro semierecto.

Notó como el ángel se ponía rígida y dejaba escapar un leve “ _Oh_ ”.

Crowley se quedó congelado (M _ierda. Mierdamierdajodermierda_ ). Se esforzó por hacer que sus pulmones funcionasen, si se disculpaba enseguida, si se levantaba y se marchaba inmediatamente, quizás aun tuviera arreglo.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en algo que decir (" _¡Algo! ¡Lo que sea!"_ Gritaba una voz en su cabeza) Azirafel repitió el movimiento. Esta vez deliberadamente, basculando sus caderas adelante y atrás, acariciando el esfuerzo que se alzaba tras ella y haciendo que Crowley perdiera el control de si mismo.

Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la acercó más hacia si, presionando la espalda del ángel contra su pecho. Hundió la cara en los suaves rizos deleitándose en su aroma mientras deslizaba su otro brazo bajo el cálido cuerpo.

Azirafel volvió el rostro haca él y, sin mediar palabra, capturó su boca del demonio con la suya. Crowley profundizó inmediatamente en el beso, lamiendo la comisura de los labios tiernos y suaves. Sus lenguas se encontraron entre jadeos y gemidos. 

Azirafel deslizó una mano hacia atrás, sobre el muslo del demonio, apretándolo imposiblemente contra ella y éste cubrió uno de sus pechos con su mano sintiendo, a través del tejido, como se acomodaba a la perfección, como el pezón se endurecía bajo su tacto.

Gruñó frustrado, buscando entre la tela el borde de la ropa interior del ángel y deslizó su otra mano bajo la delicada prenda. 

Azirafel rompió el beso y se arqueó contra su pecho, suspirando, anticipando el placer que estaba por venir.

Crowley acarició los rizos de su pubis antes de deslizar un largo dedo entre los pliegues , estremeciéndose ante la sensación del calor y humedad que lo envolvían, imaginando la misma sensación en otras partes de su cuerpo.

“Crowley” mustió ella.

“Mmmm” fue todo lo que el demonio consiguió articular en respuesta. 

“Yo nunca he…¡oh!”

Crowley detuvo inmediatamente sus caricias “¿Nunca?”

“No con este cuerpo”

“Ah, entiendo” susurró el reanudando los suaves círculos con los que había empezado a estimular el clítoris de ángel. “¿Esto está bien? ¿Solo esto?”

“Es perfecto, querido” respondió ella estremeciéndose entre sus brazos.

Crowley gruñó de nuevo entre los fragantes cabellos, acompasando sus caricias con las, cada vez más intensas, embestidas de sus caderas contra la trémula carne del ángel.

“Oh, Zira, tú sí que eres perfecta” respondió deslizando sus dedos algo más abajo, sin llegar a introducirlos en el cálido hueco, acariciando los pliegues, estimulando la sensible piel de su entrada. 

Azirafel jadeaba, sus redondeadas caderas se movían por si solas, ávida de más contacto, de más presión. 

Crowley volvió a acariciar su clítoris y el grito de placer del ángel llenó la habitación, llevándolo a él mismo hasta el límite. “ _No_ ” pensó respirando hondo “ _no vas a correrte en los calzoncillos como un vulgar adolescente”._

  
Aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos contra el sensible nódulo. El cuerpo de Azirafel pedía más, más rápido, más fuerte, pedía el alivio de la culminación. Al instante siguiente sintió la rigidez, el temblor que se extendían por el cuerpo anidado entre sus brazos y sujetó al ángel con firmeza contra él mientras estallaba y, poco a poco, remitía la ola de placer.

Azirafel se giró lentamente hacia él, aun temblorosa y lo besó de nuevo con ternura sollozando quedamente. Sus manos pequeñas y delicadas acariciaban el pecho desnudo del demonio, dibujando espirales en el vello pelirrojo. Recorrió sus costillas y la concavidad de su vientre, bajando para rozar su casi dolorosa erección sobre la tela de su bóxer. Crowley echó la cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en la sensación, exponiendo su largo cuello a los besos del ángel.

“¿Cómo lo quieres, amor mío?” Susurró ella en su oído. 

El demonio gimió ante el apelativo. “Ngk… no importa”

“A mi sí me importa” A la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, Cowley pudo ver la ávida expresión en el rostro del ángel. Las mejillas subidas de color, el labio inferior entre sus dientes y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. La misma que reservaba para su coulant de chocolate favorito. 

“Dime” insistió, aumentando la presión sobre su miembro pero disminuyendo la velocidad de sus caricias.

“Quiero… nnngg…” Crowley deslizó una mano entre ellos y desabrochó los primeros botones del pijama. “Quiero acabar aquí” mustió casi sin voz, acariciando el espacio entre sus pechos y bajando hacia el lugar donde empezaba su vientre. 

Esperaba ver desagrado en el rostro del ángel pero en su lugar ella lo miró, sus pestañas temblando sobre sus ojos de un azul imposible, y se humedeció los labios obscenamente.

Sin mediar palabra se incorporó sacándose el pijama por la cabeza y se acomodó boca arriba apartando las sábanas. “Sube” dijo palmeándose las caderas. 

Crowley se enredó en sus propias extremidades con las prisas de desacerse de sus ajustados calzoncillos. En cuanto lo consiguió se colocó sobre Azirafel, con sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. 

Ella acarició su cintura, empujándolo suavemente hacia abajo para que se sentara sobre sus caderas. 

El demonio no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento de placer al ver su miembro reposando contra el vientre pálido y redondeado del ángel. “¿No peso demasiado?” preguntó preocupado.

Ella acarició sus muslos, sus caderas y finalmente rodeó el palpitante esfuerzo con su mano. El demonio siseó salvajemente ante el súbito latigazo de placer.

“Ligero como una pluma, querido” respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa nada angelical.

Él adelantó las caderas, buscando más estimulación contra la pequeña mano que lo rodeaba. Pero Azirafel impuso su propio ritmo, intenso pero lento, recorriendo toda su longitud antes de volver a la inflamada cabeza para extender el líquido pre seminal en la bajada, deslizando sus dedos con más facilidad.

Crowley gimió y trató de nuevo de mover las caderas, pero ella lo mantenía firme con su otra mano en la cintura. “Ngggg… Ángel, me vas a volver loco”

Esa era su intención. Azirafel aumentó la velocidad lo suficiente para llevarlo al límite ates de volver a acariciarlo con implacable lentitud. Llevo a cabo la rutina una segunda vez y, para cuando lo repitió una tercera, Crowley ya había perdido el control totalmente.

Su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás, sus manos se hundían como garras en los muslos de ella, gemía y jadeaba cada vez más desesperado por el alivio del clímax.

Solo entonces el ángel cambió su agarre, tomando su esfuerzo entre las yemas de los dedos, justo por debajo de la cabeza y aceleró súbitamente, estimulándolo con movimientos breves y rápidos. 

En unos instantes el demonio alcanzó el orgasmo gritando su nombre, derramando el blanco fluido sobre sus pechos y su vientre.

Con un gruñido se dejó caer hacia un lado, aún entre los temblores de éxtasis.

El ángel lo atrajo hacia si y lo besó dulcemente. Él le devolvió el beso y reposó su frente contra la de ella. Un momento después se alzó sobre un codo para observar el resultado de sus filias. “Menudo desastre, Zira” dijo sonriendo a su pesar.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a chasquear los dedos para limpiarlos a ambos, pero Crowley la detuvo. “No, déjame a mi”. Se levantó y volvió con una toalla húmeda.

El demonio limpió con delicadeza sus propios fluidos del torso desnudo del ángel, y cuando ésta se estremeció ante la súbita humedad los tapó a ambos con las mantas. Acurrucado junto a ella se quedó dormido enseguida.

Horas después, cuando se despertó, se sobresaltó ante la ausencia del cálido cuerpo a su lado. Respiró aliviado al verla sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. La luz del alba que se refractaba en los cristales parecía rodearla como un halo celestial.

Casi se percibían las prístinas alas a través de los planos de existencia. 

Crowley se quedó sin aliento ante la belleza del ángel. Su corazón se aplastaba bajo el peso de las emociones, el amor que sentía hacia ella y el dolor del recuerdo de su propia naturaleza perdida.

Pero algo no iba bien. Tragó con fuerza para recuperar la voz pero solo obtuvo un susurró. ”Azirafel, ¿va todo bien?” 

Ella no se volvió. Su voz sonaba extrañamente triste. “Yo…” empezó “¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”

Crowley notó la ansiedad desatarse en su pecho. Se incorporó por completo y se sentó al lado de ella. Estaba tan pálida. Él asintió.

“Lo que pasó anoche… ¿fue solo…? ¿Tan solo fue un desliz para ti?” 

El demonio sintió en nudo de su garganta apretarse como la soga de una horca. Abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Desesperado tomó el rostro del ángel entre sus manos y lo cubrió de besos, en las mejillas, en la frente, en los labios… “¡ _Di…Sat… quien sea! Que lo entienda, por favor_ ” pensó.

  
Cuando ya no quedó ni un milímetro sin besar en la pálida tez él se separó de ella lo justo, sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas, temeroso de lo que se fuera a encontrar. Se encontró con una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación (“ _y el Soho, y Londres, y el puto mundo entero_ ” pensó) más intensamente que el sol de la mañana. 

  
Azirafel asintió y depositó un leve beso en los labios del demonio. “El sentimiento es mutuo, obviamente”.

Crowley dejó escapar una carcajada de alivio. “Obviamente” 


	5. En activo

Azirafel sorbía lentamente su té apoyada contra la encimera de la cocina mientras Crowley se afanaba en sentarse en el sillón ocupando todo el espacio posible.

Para un observador externo podría parecer tranquilo, pero el ángel nunca había sido un observador externo. 

El demonio se levantaba el esmalte de uñas con los dientes en un tic inconsciente. Azirafel se preguntaba si llegaría al hueso en caso de que ella no dijera nada.

“¿Cuál es el problema, querido?”

“¿Qué problema? ¿Quién dice que hay un problema?” gruñó mirándola como si la pregunta fuese especialmente ofensiva.

El ángel le sostuvo la mirada. Hacía siglos que ya no caía en las bravuconadas de Crowley.

“Ngk… es solo que… no se, tengo un mal presentimiento”

“Sin ánimo de ofender, ¿Cómo diferencias tus ‘presentimientos’ de tu neurosis habitual?”

“¡No lo hago! ¿No es evidente?. ¿Crees que me estoy poniendo paranoico?”

“Obviamente” repuso ella con calma. “Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas tener razón. ¿Has notado algo raro estos días?”

“No estoy seguro, hay movimiento, pero no podría decir si arriba o abajo” respondió frotándose la cara. “Tenemos que estar preparados y no atraer miradas indeseables”

“Está bien” accedió el ángel. “Llevaremos esto con discreción, lo hemos hecho durante siglos”

“Sí, exactamente” dijo el demonio levantándose, incapaz de contener su energía nerviosa. “Necesitamos ampliar el Arreglo”

Azirafel alzó una ceja (“en serio después de lo de anoche iba a seguir llamándolo ‘El Arreglo’”) “¿Sabes, querido? Para ser un ángel rebelde te encantan las normas”

Crowley la miró con una seriedad inusitada “Oye, ángel, si no te lo vas a tomar en serio… ¿Estás conmigo en esto?”

Azirafel se ablandó, se acercó a él y acarició su fina bufanda plateada. “Siempre, amor mío”. 

Crowley se preguntaba si alguna vez dejaría de estremecerse ante el apelativo. 

“Vale” continuó ella, “mantener un perfil bajo, ¿Qué más?”

“Nada de milagros superfluos que puedan llamar la atención” dijo el demonio ruborizándose ligeramente. 

“¿A que tipo de milagros te refieres?”

“Nada de milagros sexuales” concretó él poniéndose aún más colorado.

“Ohhhh” se quejó el ángel decepcionada

“¡Zira!”

“Está bien, está bien” gruñó “nada de milagros en la cama… ¿algo más?”

“Sí” dijo el demonio recorriendo el apartamento con la mirada. “Hay que blindar este sitio”

“Lo que hagamos aquí tendremos que repetirlo en Mayfair” repuso el ángel “¿Tienes algo en mente?”

“Nadie de arriba o de abajo debería poder encontrar la librería o el piso. Ni siquiera quien ya haya estado en ellos” 

“Mmmm” murmuró ella dejando a un lado la taza “Eso no es precisamente un truco de magia” Frunció el ceño repasando mentalmente su biblioteca privada. 

“Estaremos preparados si vienen” le susurró el demonio, más para tranquilizarse a si mismo que a ella.

El ángel asintió pensativa. Tenían trabajo que hacer, ahora no rspondían ante nadie más que ellos mismos, pero era trabajo al fin y al cabo. “En resumen, que estamos en activo otra vez”

Crowley rió “La jubilación más corta de la historia” dijo tendiéndole una mano a Azirafel.

Ella también sonrió, a su pesar, y se la estrechó.

El demonio tiró de ella y la besó en los labios. “Oye” le dijo esforzándose para alejarse de la tentadora suavidad de esos labios “tengo que hacer un par de cosa, ¿Nos vemos para cenar?”

“Por supuesto, querido” respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa aún más radiante que la anterior.

_______________________________

El ángel chasqueó los dedos y, al instante, estaba vestida con su traje de tres piezas favorito. Se sentó en su escritorio, mirando hacia la ventana, pero no prestaba a tención al exterior en realidad.

Su cerebro avanzaba a toda velocidad por la vasta información que almacenaba. Repasaba runas, sigilos y símbolos protectores; versículos y salmos que los hacían funcionar. 

Cada pocos minutos anotaba algo en su cuaderno, eventualmente consultaba un libro. Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que una sensación familiar la sacó de su trance. El resto de la terea que tenía por delante no era especialmente agradable, así que mejor afrontarla con el estómago lleno.

Se permitió unos minutos de reposo tras saborear un delicioso croque-monsieur de su panadería favorita y luego, arrugando la nariz por el desagrado, volvió a su mesa.

Extrajo por completo uno de los pequeños cajones y despegó una minúscula llave sujeta al fondo. Dicha llave correspondía a un baúl aparentemente olvidado en el fondo del almacén de la tienda. 

Reprimiendo un escalofrío lo abrió y sacó tres libros de su interior. Ni siquiera los llevo hasta su mesa, chasqueó los dedos para iluminar el lugar y buscó en ellos lo que necesitaba.

Si los libros pudieran clasificarse en buenos y malos (más allá de su calidad literaria) estos, sin duda, pertenecían a la segunda categoría.

Invocaciones demoniacas, portales a los nueve círculos y, por supuestos, formas de incapacitar a seres celestiales. Crowley y ella solo pretendían ocultarse de la corte celestial, así que transcribió lo necesario a su cuaderno, cerró el baúl y escondió la llave. 

Ni siquiera el demonio sabía que poseía aquellos volúmenes. En parte porque se avergonzaba de preservar textos tan abominables y en parte porque temía que a Crowley se le ocurrieran ‘ideas peligrosas’ si tenía acceso a ellos (Como conectar el lugar más recóndito del despacho del Arcángel Gabriel con los apestosos pantanos del quinto círculo, por ejemplo.)

Con un suspiro se dejó caer en el gastado sofá de la trastienda y revisó sus notas. Ahora debían combinar todo aquello de forma que mantuviera alejados por igual a seres ocultos y etéreos, pero sin verse afectados ellos mismos.

Eso era trabajo para Crowley, ella no poseía la imaginación ni el poder para dar forma a semejante idea. 

Se levantó y se paseó intranquila por la tienda, por una vez no le apetecía sentarse a leer. Volver a la acción era estimulante y de pronto se le ocurrió una forma útil de invertir su súbita energía.

_______________________________

Crowley pasó un buen rato buscando su coche. Había olvidado que anoche habían intentado atracar a Azirafel y que no estaba aparcado en su sitio habitual. 

¿Había sido anoche?. Parecía que hubieran pasado mil años.

Condujo hasta su piso e hizo algunas llamadas. Si volvían a estar en activo necesitaba tener a punto algunos contactos. 

Comprobó que todo estaba en orden y regó (y gritó) a sus plantas.

Distraído se tumbó en su cama pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas e unas pocas horas. Recordando al ángel, estremecida entres sus brazos, los ojos azules empañados por el deseo, el “mi amor” que comenzaba a combinarse de forma natural con el ya habitual “querido”… Se permitió sonreír como un idiota unos momentos y luego se levantó para meter algo de ropa en una bosa de deporte que jamás había usado. Sabía que Azirafel lo consideraría precipitado, pero tener algunas mudas allí llamaría menos la atención que invocar su ropa a la librería dos de cada tres mañanas.

Miró el reloj. Era temprano, ni siquiera era media tarde, pero realmente quería verla. ¡Que cojones! Se había estado racionando las visitas al ángel durante 6000 años, se merecía un par de horas extra de arrumacos en el sofá.

Cuando llegó a la tienda se sorprendió al no ver al ángel revoloteando entre las estanterías. Desde el piso de arriba le llegaba el sonido de la música, pero no eran las habituales sinfonías clásicas. ¿Azirafel estaba escuchando música en la radio? Y no solo eso, la acompañaba una serie de golpes rítmicos contra el suelo.

Se precipitó escaleras arriba, incapaz de imaginar lo que podía encontrarse. No habría acertado ni en un millón de años.

Azirafel, enfundada en unas mallas y una camiseta, saltaba a la cuerda alternando un pie y otro en rápida sucesión. 

El demonio era consciente de que la estaba mirando con la boca abierta, pero era incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. 

“Oh! ¡Hola, Crowley!” dijo ella casi sin aliento. Una fina capa de sudor perlaba su piel y el rubor provocado por el esfuerzo subía por su cuello hasta sus mejillas. 

“Zira, por Di… Sat… ¿Qué cojones haces?”

“Una serie más y estoy contigo, querido” dijo ella dejando un lado la cuerda y cogiendo unas pesas en su lugar. Crowley apostaría (y ganaría) a que pesaban mucho mas de lo que parecía. 

“Oye, ángel, ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que te dijo ese imbécil de Gabriel?”

“No, de hecho tiene que ver con lo que dijiste tú.”

“¿Qué?” él la miró desconcertado “¿Qué he dicho? Si algún comentario mío se ha podido interpretar como una crítica a tu aspecto…”

“No, Crowley, lo de estar preparados si vienen a por nosotros” 

Entonces el demonio unió los puntos. Las pesas, la comba, buscó el tercer elemento y allí estaba, un saco colgado en el fondo de la salita. 

“¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Partirle la cara a quien manden?”

“Bueno, el caso es que va no tengo mi espada ¿no?, se la llevo ese simpático cartero con todo lo demás. Así que, como último recurso, una vez agotadas todas las vías pacíficas de resolución de conflictos, pues… supongo que sí” Dejó las pesas y se secó el sudor de la cara.

Crowley parpadeó consternado. Tal como lo decía casi tenía sentido. 

“Además” continuó ella, agarrando tierna carne de su vientre “ya va siendo hora de convertir todo esto en músculo. Quizás deberías acompañarme, querido.”

“Nah, no tengo nada que convertir en músculo” 

“Me ducho y soy toda tuya. A no ser…” dijo ella sonriendo y recorriendo la mandíbula del demonio con su índice “…que en esto sí quieras acompañarme”

“Ngk” directo a su esfuerzo “No a la ducha, pero..." dudó, ¿podría decirlo en voz alta?. El sudor volvía transparente la tela de la camiseta. Sí, si que podía. "me gustaría…es decir, si no te molesta… ¿podría… mirar?” 

Azirafel se ruborizó, pero asintió dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas más perversas. 


	6. No witnes

  
El ángel se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con el demonio pisándole los talones. No podía reprimir su sonrisa. Crowley nunca le había pedido nada hasta anoche. Él siempre trataba de complacerla, incluso sin decir nada sabía leer sus deseos. Pero ahora, libres de la vigilancia constante del cielo y el infierno, ella podía empezar a satisfacer los de él.

Azirafel se detuvo en el umbral y se dio la vuelta tan súbitamente que el demonio por poco choca contra ella. Incluso a través de las gafas oscuras ella podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada. Un ligero rubor tintaba el cuello de Crowley y sus altos pómulos. Su respiración se volvía errática con la sensación de anticipación. 

El ángel le quitó las gafas, las plegó con delicadeza y las deslizó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

El demonio dio un respingo ante el contacto y ella se quedó unos segundos prendida de esos ojos dorados. Pestañeó para volver a la realidad.

“¿Quieres que haga algo especial?”

“Tú solo ignórame, ángel”

“Me lo pones muy difícil, querido” rio ella.

Entraron en el reducido espacio y Crowley se acomodó en el inodoro mientras ella se desnudaba y abría el agua caliente. Azirafel sintió como se le erizaba el vello, pero no sabría decir si era por el repentino contacto de su piel húmeda con el aire frío o por la excitante sensación de compartir con el demonio un momento tan íntimo.

A Crowley no le pasó por alto. No pensaba pasar nada por alto esta vez. Le daba la impresión de que anoche no le había hecho justicia al ángel. En la oscuridad, envueltos en las sábanas, solo había paladeado unos míseros bocados de tan deliciosa criatura. Pero ahora, a plena luz, desnuda ante él, con esa maravillosa corporación que ella misma había elegido, sería objeto de la adoración que merecía.

Se tragó un suspiro muy poco demoniaco cuando el agua empezó a recorrer la cremosa piel del ángel. Los cabellos, casi blancos, se iban oscureciendo conforme el agua los saturaba, volviéndose más dorados, adquiriendo el tono del vello de su pubis.

El demonio se maravilló ante la perfección de sus brazos y piernas, elegantemente torneados. No podía creer que ya conociera la textura de sus blancos pechos. Se estremeció al recordar como había limpiado su propia semilla del redondeado vientre y un grave gruñido escapó a su menguante autocontrol.

Ella le dio la espalda para alcanzar el jabón, proporcionándole un sinfín de nuevas perspectivas. Leche, fresas, vainilla… “por eso huele a jodida tarta de queso” pensó.

Azirafel trataba de mantener su rutina habitual, pero le resultaba casi imposible con esos ojos siguiéndola. Solo podía pensar en abalanzarse sobre él.

Se enjabonó el pelo y el cuerpo, recreándose en los lugares que hacían resoplar a Crowley. Lo miró de soslayo en el reflejo del espejo y se tragó un gemido ante la imagen del demonio acariciándose a través de sus ajustados vaqueros. 

_(How do I get you out of my head? How do I get you back to my bed?)_

  
Decidió que ya estaba suficientemente limpia. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes.

Crowley la ayudó a salir de la ducha y la envolvió en su mullido albornoz. Azirafel sintió como se derretía bajo las caricias del demonio a través del tejido. Dulcemente secó sus cabellos y la besó en los labios, despacio al principio, luego profundizando más y más y separándose súbitamente.

_(Oh Lord, oh, lord)_

  
“¿Puedo prestarte atención ya?” Preguntó ella estremecida.

“Oh, ángel, espero que no puedas prestar atención a nada más que a mi”

Tomándola por la barbilla inclinó su cabeza para tener mejor acceso al blanco cuello. Mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja, besó y succiono sobre la garganta, extrayendo del ángel suspiros y gemidos, más intensos cada vez conforme descendía hacia su pecho, abriendo el albornoz en su recorrido. 

Acarició un pecho lleno y suave mientras lamía el pezón del otro, sintiendo como se endurecía bajo sus atenciones. 

Continuó hacia abajo, llenando de besos el redondeado vientre, dibujando una línea de saliva entre el ombligo y el rizado vello púbico.

_(Tell me you’re crazy, tell me you’re scared. Tell me you still love what you had)_

Arrodillado ante ella acarició sus caderas y no pudo evitar hundir sus largos dedos, como garras, en la blanda carne.

“Ahhh” gimió ella entre el placer y el dolor. Se agarró al borde del lavabo a su espalda, proyectando las caderas hacia delante, excitada, perdiendo el control. “Ohh, Señor”

_(Oh Lord, oh Lord)_

El demonio cubríó de besos la cara interna se sus muslos antes de separar sus tiernos pliegues.

“¿Blasfemas, ángel?”

Azirafel solo pudo gemir de nuevo al sentir como él rodeaba el palpitante nódulo entre sus labios con su extraña lengua. Sus dedos se hundieron entre los cabellos pelirrojos y Crowley profundizó entre sus labios alentado por la respuesta.

Reprimiendo un estremecimiento y reuniendo la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Azirafel separó al demonio de ella para mirar directamente a esos ojos de oro líquido.

“Quiero…” jadeó “me gustaría hacértelo a ti también, mi amor”

_(When there’s no more sins to care about, and the hard rain, dark times pour on down)_

Crowley asintió y se relamió disfrutando de la anticipación. Sin poder sacarse las manos de encima se dirigieron torpemente hacia el dormitorio deshaciéndose del albornoz, parando un par de veces en el corto recorrido para besarse ferozmente, acariciándose el uno al otro, manteniéndose al borde de la locura.

El demonio alzó al ángel, la sentó sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla nuevamente antes de retirarse. Azirafel trató de seguirlo, incapaz de soportar la distancia entre ellos, pero el demonio la detuvo con una caricia.

Empezó a desvestirse a si mismo, dedicándole al ángel una de sus más retorcidas sonrisas, haciéndola esperar por su contacto al tiempo que deleitaba su vista exponiendo cada vez más piel.

Su pecho pálido estaba cubierto de fino vello rojizo y por algunas pecas, esparcidas como estrellas por el firmamento. 

El ángel solo podía mirar y mirar, memorizando el relieve de sus costillas, el rastro de vello que bajaba por la concavidad de su vientre hasta el, meramente estético, ombligo.

_(When it’s all been said and done, No one can save me)_

Al fin el demonio liberó su esfuerzo de los ceñidos confines de sus pantalones y un gruñido grave, casi animal, reverberó en la garganta del ángel.

Crowley sonrió. Azirafel, desnuda sobre la cama, adelantaba las manos, casi a cuatro patas. La mirada azul, oscurecida por el deseo, estaba fija en el demonio. Parecía un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

El demonio apostó a que podría hacerla ronronear.

El ángel contenía el aliento sin darse cuenta.

_(No one can save me, love me or hate me. I’ll keep on waiting, nothing I won’t do)_

Totalmente desnudo él se subió a la cama humedeciéndose los labios y la besó una vez más antes de tumbarse y colocarla sobre él.

Azirafel gimió y gruñó a la vista del miembro palpitante que se alzaba ante ella. Al instante lo lamió desde la base hasta la rosada cabeza. El demonio siseó de placer y hundió su larga lengua entre los pliegues del ángel. 

Él trabajó con su lengua bífida en el trémulo clítoris y en la entrada del ángel, estimulando la sensible piel. 

Estaba claro que el ángel también sabía lo que hacía. Ayudándose con su mano recorría la longitud con sus labios y con su lengua antes de volver al glande e introducirlo en su boca, succionando y lamiendo las zonas más placenteras.

_(Take you, my love, like a street cur drug. Never know what you're really made of)_

En unos pocos minutos Crowley estaba al borde del clímax y las piernas del ángel comenzaban a temblar acercándose también al alivio.

El demonio notó la insoportable tensión en su vientre antes de lo esperado “Ngk… Ahhh… ¡Zira!” 

El ángel tomó su esfuerzo entre sus dedos pero no se retiró de todo, manteniéndolo presionado entre sus labios hasta el último momento, solo entonces lo soltó dejando que el semen se derramara por su mano y acompañando al demonio en su orgasmo hasta los últimos temblores.

Solo un segundo después Croyley la agarraba con fuerza de la cintura, cambiando de posición, tumbándola sobre las mantas y deslizándose entre sus piernas para continuar provocando espasmos de placer en el ángel con su lengua y sus manos.

_(Oh Lord, oh Lord)_

Azirafel gemía y se retorcía en el borde del clímax hasta que alcanzó la cima, arqueada contra el colchón, asiendo los cabellos rojos del demonio.

Enseguida cayó laxa en las sábanas y él se tumbó pesadamente a su lado.

Crowley la rodeó con un brazo y la apretó contra su pecho, besándola repetidamente entre los aún húmedos, rizos dorados.

[ _(When there’s no more sins to care about_ ](https://youtu.be/qBs5JvJaQok)

[ _And the hard rain, dark times pour on down_ ](https://youtu.be/qBs5JvJaQok)

[ _When it’s all been said and done_ ](https://youtu.be/qBs5JvJaQok)

[ _No one can save me)_ ](https://youtu.be/qBs5JvJaQok)   
________________________________

  
Los minutos pasaron lentamente en un relajado silencio hasta que el ángel notó como el cuerpo del demonio se tensaba bajo el suyo propio.

“¿Algo va mal, mi amor?”

“Yo… esto es una locura, Zira” 

“Dime de qué tienes miedo” dijo ella incorporándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. En la luz dorada del atardecer parecían dos delicadas piezas de ámbar.

Crowley tragó contra el apretado nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. “De perder lo que hemos construido hasta ahora. De discutir, de pelearnos y que ya no tenga solución”

“Querido, todo tiene solución. ¿No fue eso lo que aprendimos al detener el fin del mundo?”

“Lo único que yo he aprendido es que no hay nada, por estúpido o peligroso que sea, que no esté dispuesto a hacer por ti” Respondió él recordando vívidamente la M-25.

“Ohhh, mi dulce demonio”

“Ngk… no soy ‘dulce’” refunfuñó.

“Crowley, mírame” el demonio obedeció. “Recuerdas algún día que hayamos pasado juntos sin discutir? ¿O sin que yo haya dicho alguna inconveniencia? ¿O sin que tú hayas montado un drama?”

El demonio pestañeó confuso. “Ehh, ¿hoy?”

“Danos un par de horas y una botella de wiskey de malta” Los dos sonrieron “Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que reconocer que uno de los pilares de nuestra relación es que, como se suele decir, ‘solo estamos de acuerdo en que estamos en desacuerdo’”

“¿Quien dice eso? Nadie dice eso, ángel” 

“Estaremos juntos, nos pelearemos y lo solucionaremos, como hemos hecho siempre. Que ahora podamos estar juntos de otras maneras no cambia la esencia de lo que tenemos”

Como para enfatizar el discurso de Azirafel su estómagó rugió.

Crowley ahogó una carcajada y miró su carísimo reloj. “Se nos ha pasado la reserva”

El ángel hizo un mohín decepcionada, el demonio se ablandó al instante y chasqueó los dedos. “Vamos a cenar, ángel”

_____________________________________  
  


El restaurante estaba construido estilo años cincuenta pero con esos toques contemporáneos que sugerían precios exorbitados.

“En serio, Crowley ¿comida rápida?”

“Es una hamburguesería gourmet, Zira. Venga, te gustará”

El demonio sabía como iba el juego. Azirafel lo miraría escéptica, arrugaría la nariz, miraría la decoración por encima del hombro y acto seguido se pediría el plato más decadente y obsceno que ofreciera el menú.

Un camarero los llevó a su mesa y, mientras pedían un par de botellas de vino, Crowley deslizó un billete en su mano para agilizar las cosas en la cocina. Un ángel hambriento era un ángel infeliz. Y un ángel infeliz era totalmente inaceptable. El demonio pretendía tenerla borracha y saciada en una hora o menos.

Mientras Azirafel dudaba entre la opción decadente y la obscena a Crowley le llegó el tenue olor del pecado desde el fondo del restaurante.

Un tipo trajeado, que parecía el gerente del local, se acodaba al final de la barra sin quitarle ojo a su mesa. El demonio acostumbraba a provocar dos reacciones contrapuestas en algunos humanos. Bien envidia de que una criatura como Azirafel caminara de su brazo y no del de ellos, o bien lujuria incitada por su propia figura alargada e insinuante. (a veces incluso las dos a la vez)

En este caso era sin duda lujuria y el demonio, aunque ya no era cosa suya, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sensación del trabajo bien hecho. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa convencido de que era para él y Crowley, de pronto se sintió incómodo.

El camarero interrumpió su tren de pensamiento al aparecer con el vino, y tomarles nota. Regresó en tiempo record con un una hamburguesa de carne de ternera mezclada con chile, dos tipos de queso diferentes, bacon ahumado y guacamole para Azirafel y una hamburguesa casi cruda acompañada de una pequeña montaña de jalapeños y una salsa tan naranja que dañaba la vista para Crowley. 

Azirafel devoró su plato entre suspiros de placer que habrían hecho sonrojar al Marqués de Sade. Crowley por su parte ingirió la mitad de su pedido, al que podríamos llamar ‘el infierno entre dos panecillos’ en perezosos bocados, sin pestañear y le cedió la otra mitad al ángel. El demonio decidió darle cinco estrellas al local solo por el espectáculo que había sido ver como el ángel se congestionaba y trataba de contener las lágrimas conforme se iba poniendo más y más roja. Aún así no quedaron ni la migas y fue la excusa perfecta para que Azirafel pidiera la tarta de piña.

Una vez consumida su materia bruta otro camarero dejó la cuenta en la mesa y Crowley la cogió antes de que el ángel se le adelantara de nuevo. Miró hacia el fondo del local echando una último vistazo al tipo del traje mientras contaba distraído los billetes. Una sensación dolorosa captó su atención y vio que se había cortado la yema del índice con el borde del recibo. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y levantó de nuevo la mirada, pero el hombre ya no estaba a la vista. 


	7. Sellos, sigilos y educadas amenazas.

Crowley revisaba las notas del ángel en el sillón del piso de arriba sentado de la manera más correcta posible para él, (la espalda apoyada contra un brazo del asiento y las piernas colgando por encima del otro) al fin al cabo se suponía que estaba concentrado.

Lo estaría mucho más si no fuera porque, tras él, Azirafel maltrataba al saco de arena.

El ángel había realizado un trabajo sorprendentemente meticuloso incluso para ella.

La lista empezaba con dos potentes sellos de Salomón, uno para alejar a los enemigos y otro para proteger del daño. 

Continuaba con dos sigilos de protección del hogar además de trampas para demonios, una protección contra el mal y varios símbolos cegadores y de confusión para ocultar el lugar físico.

Al final se consignaban unos cuantos más realmente curiosos: una invocación a un espíritu guarda de un plano muy poco recomendable, una prohibición para seres celestiales, un expulsor de ángeles claramente satánico y una protección contra intrusiones psíquicas que el propio Crowley había utilizado con frecuencia (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el infierno tenía la costumbre de hacerle llegar información a través de canales francamente invasivos).

“Ángel, ¿de dónde has sacado todo esto?” preguntó suspicaz.

“Err…ya sabes” repuso ella sin detener sus embates contra el pobre saco “un poco de aquí, un poco de allá… tengo muchos libros.¿Sabes como hacer que funcione?”

Crowley ignoró la mentira por omisión, pero no le pasó desapercibida. “Sehh, creo que no será tan difícil. Todo consiste en la colocación al fin y al cabo. Evitar las interferencias. Habrá que calcularlo bien para que no volemos por los aires, pero se puede hacer”

“¿Es posible hacer que no nos veamos afectados nosotros mismos?” Dijo ella parando y apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

“Nggnm” gruñó él pensativo “quizás si incluimos algunos símbolos propios podríamos hacerle entender al sello que somos una excepción” 

Crowley le pasó el cuaderno, ahora mucho más garabateado, y un bolígrafo lleno de marcas de dientes. El ángel le dirigió su mirada de ‘¿en serio, querido?’ pero tomó amabas cosas igualmente. “¿El oficial?”

Crowley hizo un sonido de desagrado “Mejor que no. Servirá con algo que consideres propio”

Azirafel trazó dos círculos enlazados y, en el extremo del primero, un círculo más pequeño con una cola que subía hasta el borde y volvía a bajar. Sobre éste dibujó lo que parecía una elaborada ‘z’, acompañada de dos círculos aún más pequeños, y que terminaba por unirse a la cola del primer símbolo.

Crowley observó curioso el símbolo superpuesto. Los círculos mayores representaban la esfera terrestre, el primer símbolo era Leo, uno de los muchos rostros de ángel, y el último representaba la fuerza divina, en referencia a su papel como Guardiana de la Puerta del Este.

El demonio trazó su propio símbolo al lado, tampoco era el oficial, solo uno de muchos. Eligió la serpiente por ser el más antiguo y, como siempre que pensaba en su sigilo, otra forma aparecía bajo él. Un pequeño orbe central con dos ondas a cada lado. Lo añadió también.

No sabía de dónde venía ese añadido, pero pensando mucho sobre el tema había llegado a la conclusión de que podía simbolizar la manzana y sus repercusiones en el mundo.

Cuando Crowley regresó de las profundidades de sus pensamientos el ángel volvía a propinarle unas, muy aceptables, secuencias de golpes al saco.

“Tengo que preguntarlo, Zira, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?”

“Oh, verás, algunos de los jóvenes del club de caballeros al que pertenecí a finales del XIX practicaban ‘el noble deporte’ y me enseñaron un par de cosas. Por supuesto, nunca llegué a participar en las correspondientes competiciones, habría sido cuando menos desigual, y francamente sospechoso.”

El demonio la miró con lo que él creía que era una expresión de educada incredulidad.

“¿Qué pensabas?” dijo el ángel a la defensiva “¿Qué lo único que hacíamos era bailar la gavota y for… fumar puros?”

“Ibas a decir fornicar” apuntó Crowley notando como una maligna sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

“¡Desde luego que no!” mintió ella ruborizándose.

“Ángel, ¿me estás diciendo que, tú solita, tentaste a todos los muchachos de bien de Portland Place a la sodomía?” preguntó el demonio tratando de aguantarse la risa y fracasando en el intento.

“No hice tal cosa” se defendió ella ahora totalmente roja de enojo y vergüenza (más que nada por verse atrapada en flagrante mentira, no porque dichas actividades tuvieran nada de vergonzosas) “Ya eran una práctica común cuando yo ingresé”

Crowley estalló en una carcajada y se cayó del sillón.

________________________________

En los días siguientes Crowley hizo un trabajo realmente notable colocando los sellos en la librería y en la puerta de su piso (solo chamuscó ligeramente esta última). Azirafel se maravillaba ante la habilidad del demonio para navegar entre las distintas fuerzas. No tenía ningún método, era totalmente intuitivo. Un talento natural para manipular la realidad lo justo, manteniendo siempre un precario equilibrio. El sutil filo de la navaja, ese era el lugar donde Crowley desataba todo su potencial.

Azirafel por su parte, sostuvo su postura sobre la paranoia de su compañero hasta que ésta cayó por su propio peso. Una semana después de haber instalado los sellos ella misma empezó a sentir la inquietud que había asaltado a Crowley aquella noche en la librería. 

Obviamente Azirafel ya no tenía acceso a los medios de comunicación oficiales de arriba, pero tenía cuidadosamente vigilados otros canales alternativos y éstos mantenían un, no muy evidente pero constante goteo de información entre el Cielo y la Tierra. 

Azirafel no estaba contenta. Desde el Nopocalipsis se sentía bastante protectora con la pequeña isla que consideraba su hogar, y si había otro ser celestial trasteando en su territorio lo mandaría de vuelta arriba con unas palabras bien medidas.

“Crowley, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?”

En el apartamento de Mayfair el ángel y el demonio habían consumido ya un par de botellas de vino y ni siquiera era media tarde (pero “ _hey, siempre son las ocho en algún sitio ¿no?”_ razonó el demonio) 

Azirafel, en un acto de distensión sin precedentes se había descalzado y había subido los pies al sofá. 

Crowley solo escuchaba a medias, demasiada piel expuesta para mantenerse concentrado.

“Mehh, no creo que haya gran cosa que podamos hacer, a parte de lo de los sellos…”

“Pero tiene que haber alguien que sepa lo que está pasando, querido. Alguien a quien preguntar”

“¡Oh, si, seguro! Disculpe Lord Bercebú ¿Podría, si es tan amable, informarnos de sus perversas maquinaciones? ¿Algún plan para destruirnos? ¿no?”

“No hace falta ser sarcástico” lo reprendió el ángel “Yo me refería más bien a alguien más…periférico”

Crowley la miró un momento con sus ojos dorados, tratando de entender como el ángel conseguía que hasta sus ideas más descabelladas pareciesen inteligentes. Azirafel tenía la agudeza para elaborar conceptos interesantes y Crowley la inventiva para realizarlos. (La única vez que habían intercambiado los papeles habían criado al niño equivocado) Así que el demonio apostó al ser celestial y tomó un sorbo de su copa. “Kobal”

“¿Debería sonarme?”

“Lo dudo, en su día dirigía los teatros del infierno, pero ya lleva un tiempo en la Tierra, yendo y viniendo. ¿Recuerdas la fiebre de la comedia en vivo en los ochenta? ¿Todos esos monologuistas amateur?”

Azirafel se estremeció ligeramente.

“Yo me llevé el mérito, pero fue Kobal”

“¿Crees que puede estar implicado de alguna manera?”

“Nahh, demonio menor. Pero es un cotilla, siempre sabe lo que se cuece por ahí abajo. Lo difícil será hacerle hablar. Habrá que sacar a esa rata de su agujero por las malas”

“Oh, querido. ¡No creo que sea necesario! Estoy segura de que, si somos amables, estará más que dispuesto a cooperar” El ángel se deslizó por el sofá y se sentó en el regazo del demonio. 

“Sí, ángel, los demonios somos así. Nuestro punto débil es que nos pidan las cosas educadamente” se burló Crowley mientras acariciaba sus muslos, subiéndole la falda casi hasta las caderas.

“Infravaloras el poder de persuasión de las buenas maneras” apuntó el ángel presionando su cuerpo contra la incipiente erección de su compañero. “Estoy totalmente convencida de que, cuando expongamos nuestra situación razonablemente y le expliquemos lo que nos obligará a hacer si no pone de su parte, no tendrá ningún problema en echarnos una mano” 

El demonio cerró los ojos tratando de procesar lo que el ángel estaba diciendo y luego le dio la risa. “Eres diabólica, Zira”.

El ángel sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. “Lo que tú digas, amor mío”

El demonio gruñó de placer al sentir los dientes de Azirafel hundirse en su garganta. “Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera” jadeó deslizando sus largos dedos bajo la ropa del ángel. “Tú concéntrate en lo que tenemos entre manos y déjame a mi los detalles aburridos” 


	8. The Sulphur Pit

Trabajar en tándem con Azirafel, como siempre, era una delicia y una tortura a partes iguales. El ángel era divertida e inteligente, pero también obstinada y caprichosa (Crowley suponía que en parte era culpa suya, al fin y al cabo había dedicado los últimos 6000 años a malcriarla)

El demonio se ocupó de los detalles aburridos, tal como había prometido. Tiró de contactos y encontró a Kobal en un par de días. El demonio menor se ocupaba de algunos locales de dudosa reputación a lo largo de la ciudad y Crowley lo localizó en un antro en el Soho, prácticamente en el patio de atrás del ángel. (“The Sulphur Pit” ¿En serio? ¡Que imaginativo!)

En la trastienda de la librería el ángel y el demonio discutían los cabos sueltos.

Azirafel tenía sus propias ideas sobre como presionar a Kobal.

“La Voz” repitió Crowley ¿Cómo el programa de la tale o en plan harmonías celestiales?”

“No tengo ni idea de lo que es eso y no, no son harmonías celestiales” repuso el ángel fingiéndose ofendida. “Se suponía que en algún momento los Principados debíamos comandar las legiones de ángeles a la ‘gloriosa batalla’, así que el altísimo nos concedió el poder para que nuestra Voz se escuchara entre los pliegues de la realidad. De este modo nuestras órdenes sería obedecidas, alentaríamos a nuestros aliados e infundiríamos terror en los corazones de nuestros adversarios”

Crowley resopló “Dios, tan encantadora como siempre” (De pronto el demonio se preguntó si ese poder tendía algo que ver con su incapacidad para negarle nada al ángel) “Y ¿crees que podrías usarla sin descorporizarme en el proceso?”

El ser celestial tomó un trago de su cacao y le sonrió “Bueno, técnicamente no eres mi adversario, nunca lo has sido en realidad”

“Un argumento un poco flojo, ángel”

Azirafel se encogió de hombros “Siempre podemos hacer… ya sabes… trucarlo un poco”

Crowley sonrió “Esa es mi chica”. El apego a las normas del ángel había ido decayendo poco a poco durante milenios, pero ahora parecía que las únicas normas que seguía eran las suyas propias. 

Ultimaron los detalles y repasaron el plan una vez más. 

Azirafel esperaba al demonio delante del local, observando con creciente incredulidad como aumentaba la cola para entrar a cada minuto. Si Crowley no aparecía pronto iban a necesitar un milagro para entrar, literalmente.

Se colocó compulsivamente los cuellos redondos de su vestido azul claro y se acomodó la chaquetita de tela escocesa que había elegido para la ocasión. Entonces vio a Crowley bajando la calle y tuvo que esforzarse para no quedarse mirando fijamente. 

El demonio llevaba los pantalones de cuero más ajustados del mundo y una camiseta llena de cadenas e imperdibles. Sus cabellos rojos resaltaban en contraste con su pintalabios, tan negro como el esmalte de uñas que solía usar. Sus habituales botas de piel parecían haber ganado unos centímetros de tacón que acentuaban su sensual manera de andar.

Azirafel tragó saliva e intentó no ruborizarse. Cuando llegó a su altura Crowley la miró crítico sobre el borde de sus gafas oscuras. 

“¿Qué ocurre?” dijo ella volviendo a la realidad.

“Ángel, no puedes entrar ahí así vestida”

“No veo el problema. Es un atuendo perfectamente adecuado para una _soiree_ informal”

“Ya, quizás en 1910” una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por su pálido rostro “Déjame ayudar, ángel”

“¡No te atrevas!” pero el demonio ya había chasqueado los dedos.

Su vestido azul había quedado reducido a un ceñido chaleco sin nada debajo, conjuntado con una falda ajustada de la misma tela que la desaparecida chaqueta. Con un último movimiento apareció también un foulard color crema cubriendo sus desnudos hombros. 

“¡Crowley!” lo reprendió ella casi sin aliento.

El demonio le devolvió una mirada contrita desde detrás de sus gafas “Lo siento, Zira, me he pasado” dijo volviendo a unir los dedos.

“No” lo detuvo ella “no está tan mal” respondió ruborizada mientras observaba el fino colgante que Crowley había manifestado en su cuello. Dos alitas plateadas unidas por una piedrecilla azul. “Creo que tendremos problemas para entrar” apuntó ella tratando de cambiar de tema. 

El demonio sonrió “Tú puedes entrar cuando quieras. Las mujeres bonitas se saltan la cola”

“¿Así que su política de admisión se basa en el género y el aspecto físico considerado deseable?”

“Estos sitios ganan dinero vendiendo alcohol. El objetivo es atraer a humanos varones, que son los que lo consumen en mayores cantidades.” Explicó el demonio.

“¿Utilizan a las mujeres humanas como… como una especie de cebo?. ¡Eso es profundamente injusto!” resopló ella indignada “Pues no pienso participar en ese perverso juego, entraremos los dos ahora mismo”

“Ángel, no puedes hacer un milagro así ahora, ¿y si Kobal se lo huele y desaparece?”

“Tú solo sígueme” Azirafel lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Al llegar a la altura del portero el ángel le sonrió, los labios rosas curvados en la expresión última de la candidez, sus ojos azules, brillando en la oscuridad de la calle, le dedicaron un giño casi imperceptible. El hombre sonrió como un idiota y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar sin prestar la más mínima atención al ser infernal que trastabillaba tras ella. 

Una vez dentro el demonio se detuvo en seco “¡¿Cómo coño has hecho eso?!”

“Ni lo menciones” gruñó ella “no estoy orgullosa precisamente”

The Sulphur Pit era un semisótano con las paredes pintadas de negro y un montón de focos amarillos. Si te concentrabas hasta podía captarse el olor a azufre. Un número de humanos muy superior al límite de aforo abarrotaban el local, inundado del sonido frenético del electro-swing.

“¿Qué aspecto tiene ese demonio?” preguntó Azirafel haciéndose oír sobre la música.

“No lo se” respondió Crowley encogiéndose de hombros. “Algunos de los que van y vienen cambian de cuerpo con frecuencia, pero no te preocupes, ángel, tiene un aura asquerosa y se le da fatal ocultarla. Y hablando de auras, ¿te importaría rebajar un poco el modo angelical, Zira?”

El ángel rió, pero le hizo caso, reduciendo su aura todo lo posible, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. No para bailar, desde luego, ninguno de los dos era especialmente hábil, mas bien para mezclarse entre la gente y observar sin ser vistos. 

Crowley desapareció un momento y regresó con dos cócteles de colores con cerezas y sombrillitas, solo para hacer sonreír a Azirafel.

Misión cumplida. El ángel le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante como la que había usado con el portero y Crowley no pudo evitar besarla.

Azirafel le devolvió un suave beso rozando sus carnosos labios contra los de él. Cuando se separó de él el demonio casi había olvidado que hacían allí.

Azirafel miró tímidamente a su alrededor “Querido, lo de llevar lo nuestro con discreción…”

“Ya” respondió él “es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo”. Entonces el demonio alzó la vista observando también el entorno. Su lengua bifurcada paladeó el aire un segundo y arrugó la nariz como si hubiese detectado un olor desagradable. “¿Has notado eso?”

El ángel se concentró. Sus sentidos no eran tan finos como los de Crowley y menos cuando se trataba de auras demoniacas, pero definitivamente había algo cerca. “Allí detrás” apuntó Azirafel señalando hacia el reservado al lado del escenario.

“Solo puede ser él.” Crowley le sonrió excitado por la emoción de la caza “Vamos, preciosa, tal como lo ensayamos”

Se separaron para acercarse a su presa desde ambos lados. Cuando Azirafel se apoyó contra la barra del bar aún se sentía mareada por el apelativo. Claramente Crowley empezaba a soltarse, ya no era solo ‘ángel’ o ‘Zira’ ahora también era ‘mi chica’ y ,al parecer, ‘preciosa’. Sabía que no debería importarle, tan solo eran palabras, otras formas de decir lo mismo, pero le importaba. El camino al corazón de Crowley siempre había sido una senda cubierta de espinas y solamente ahora empezaba a vislumbrar el final.

La voz del camarero le llegó a través de una neblina “¿Qué le pongo?”

“Whiskey” dijo con la garganta seca “Lagavulin, doble.” Continuó recuperando un poco la compostura “Ah, y un vodka Dry Martini con una aceituna para el caballero pelirrojo” añadió señalando hacia la mesa baja dónde el demonio se acababa de sentar. (En estos momentos Crowley no llevaba su look de espía, demasiado cuero y demasiado maquillaje, pero el ángel estaba convencida de que apreciaría el detalle.)

Pagó las bebidas y se encaramó a un taburete, toda una hazaña con una falda tan ceñida. 

Observó al que debía se Kobal con ojo crítico. Desde luego tenía un aura intensa, no casaba demasiado bien con el ralo pelo claro y la piel artificialmente bronceada. Los ojos oscuros observaban a Crowley con suspicacia mientras intentaba el tipo de aproximación que habían dado en llamar ‘por las buenas’.

Azirafel paladeó si whiskey y a penas prestó atención al hombre que se acodó en la barra a su lado hasta que se dirigió a ella.

“¿Puedo invitarla, señorita?” el hombre era innegablemente atractivo. Mandíbula cuadrada, ojos claros, vistiendo un impecablemente ajustado traje gris claro. Muy del estilo del Cielo, muy poco del gusto de Azirafel. 

“Oh, es usted muy amable, pero me temo que ya estoy servida” dijo el ángel agitando su vaso.

El humano trató de entablar conversación pero justo en ese momento Crowley le hizo un gesto. “Si me disculpa” lo cortó ella lo más educadamente posible. Se levantó y se acercó más a los dos demonios colocándose a la vista en una posición privilegiada. A un lado tenía la mesa y al otro el acceso al escenario en donde una banda de rithm and blues había tocado un par de canciones.

Crowley acababa de hacer un gesto hacia ella y oyó claramente la voz de Kobal. “Es… ella es…” Crowley asintió “¿Cómo te atreves a traerla aquí?”

“El ángel va a donde le da la gana, amigo mío. Cuéntame lo que se cuece por ahí abajo o Azirafel bendecirá este antro y la semana que viene será un centro parroquial. No creo que quieras tener que escribir eso en tu informe”

“No pienso decirte una mierda. ¿Crees que les importará un estúpido informe? Sabes perfectamente lo que me harían si se enteran de que he hablado contigo…”

“Kobal, si no se te suelta la lengua por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas”

“¡Ja! Ni tú ni tu amiguita tenéis lo que hay que tener. Siempre has sido un blando, Crowley”

La serpiente del Edén se levantó y se sentó en el sofá, al lado del demonio menor, sin mediar palabra. Sus uñas pintadas de negro se aferraron al hombro del otro como una garra mientras ambos observaban como el ángel chasqueaba los dedos, apuraba su copa y salía al escenario. La banda no parecía en absoluto soprendida cuando la voz de la mujer rubia rasgó el inesperado silencio de la sala.

_«Birds flying high you know how I feel_   
_Sun in the sky you know how I feel_   
_Breeze driftin’ on by you know hoy I feel_   
_It’s a new dawn_   
_It’s a new day_   
_It’s a new life_   
_For me, yeah_   
_And I feeling good»_

  
Azirafel tenía razón, nada de harmonías celestiales. Su potente tono de contralto reverberaba sin necesidad de sistemas de sonido. La Voz atravesaba los planos de existencia como un cuchillo al rojo un bloque de mantequilla. Crowley notó como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y supo que muchos de los humanos a su alrededor estaban teniendo la misma sensación. Kobal trató de levantarse pero Crowley hundió aún más sus garras en la carne de su hombro y lo mantuvo sujeto contra el asiento “Tú no vas a ninguna parte" le susurró

  
«Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree you know how I feel  
It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day   
It’s a new life  
For me, yeah  
And I feeling good» 

Crowley apretó el sello en su mano. Lo había trazado a conciencia con tinta indeleble en su palma izquierda. Puede que él estuviese preparado para el despliegue de poder angelical pero desde luego no lo estaba para ver a Azirafel mover sus redondeadas caderas al sensual ritmo de la canción. Sus ajustados pantalones comenzaban a sentirse realmente incómodos. Se repuso como pudo y regresó a la tarea entre manos “¿Te sientes más locuaz, amigo mío?” preguntó sin relajar su presa.

  
“No… soy… tu… amigo” le espetó Kobal entre los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo.

Azirafel lo miró y Crowley asintió.

«Dragon fly out in the sun you know what I mean,  
Don’t you know?  
Butterflies all havin’ fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That’s what I mean  
And this old world  
Is a new world  
And a bold world for me» 

¿El sigilo estaba funcionando realmente?. Se sentía a punto de descorporizarse, y si no era por el poder que emanaba de ella debía ser por la pasión de cada una de las notas. El Cielo era un lugar tan terrible como el Infierno. No había pensado en que, la libertad que se habían ganado, significaba tanto para el ángel como para él, si no más. A su lado Kobal humeaba ligeramente.

  
«Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pines you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine!  
And I know how I feel!  
It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day   
It’s a new life  
For me!!!» 

  
Al final la voluntad de Kobal se quebró “¡¡Está bien!! ¡Vale, lo que queráis, por favor!”

Crowley hizo el gesto convenido y, aunque Azirafel seguía cantando, la cualidad sobrenatural de su voz se había diluido lo suficiente para no descorporizar al pobre demonio.

«It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day   
It’s a new life  
For me!!!  
[And I feeling good](https://youtu.be/w9v27qaLUUA)!!!» 

Azirafel se sentó a la mesa con ellos con su sonrisa más angelical.

“Zira, este es Kobal, y estaba a punto de contarme algo muy interesante”

Los oscuros ojos del demonio iban de uno a otro como una liebre acorralada. El hecho de que Crowey no se hubiera visto afectado por la Voz del ángel reafirmaba su creencia de que la serpiente del Edén había adquirido poderes más allá de lo imaginable para un demonio. (Lo cual no era demasiado, a decir verdad.) 

“Os están vigilando” barbotó el demonio menor “hay hasta una tabla con los turnos y todo”

“¿Con que fin?” preguntó Azirafel con delicadeza. Le daba un poco de pena el pobre demonio.

“Con ninguno, solo vigilancia. Parece ser que Belcebú dio instrucciones explícitas de no interferir con vuestras actividades” Miró hacia la mano de Crowley clavada en su hombro esperando que se soltara pero ésta se mantuvo firme.

“Y que más” Crowley lo miró con sus ojos dorados por encima del borde de sus gafas.

“Nada más, eso es todo, te lo juro” dijo el otro en un tono nada convincente.

“Azirafel, creo que a nuestro amigo le gustaría un bis”

“¡NO!, por favor” Kobal tragó saliva. “Hay alguien más vigilando, alguien que no aparece en la tablas” mustió “¡Pero no se quien es, así que no me preguntes más!”

“Está bien, muchacho, bien hecho” dijo Crowley sonriendo palmeándole el hombro. “Apuesto a que estás deseando perdernos de vista” Kobal asintió inconscientemente. 

____________________________________

  
El ángel y el demonio salieron del metafórico pozo de azufre embriagados por el éxito de sus planes. Caminaron calle abajo y se refugiaron en un local más discreto para poner en común lo que habían descubierto. Ocultos en un rincón de un pub irlandés Azirafel enredó sus dedos en los cabellos pelirrojos de su compañero y lo besó lenta y profundamente. 

El ángel acarició el muslo del demonio sobre sus pantalones de cuero apretándolo cuando notó la lengua bífida de éste rodear la suya propia. Haciendo un esfuerzo se separaron para recuperar el aliento y para no montar un espectáculo allí mismo.

Cuando llegaron sus bebidas Azirafel vació su vaso de un trago y chasqueó los dedos para rellenarlo. El ángel temblaba ligeramente y Crowley no pudo más que sonreír al verla así. Su contenida y correctísima Azirafel a punto de perder el control en público. 

Volvieron brevemente a la información que le habían sacado a Kobal. El Infierno los mantenía bajo vigilancia pero no parecía que fueran a actuar contra ellos. Lo más preocupante era ese verso suelto. ¿Alguien actuaba por su cuenta? ¿Hastur quizás?. Entonces Azirafel apuntó algo ineresante. ¿Y si ese alguien que no aparecía en las tablas no era de abajo? ¿Y si los de arriba también tenían a alguien metido en todo esto?

Bebieron de sus copas en silencio durante unos instantes, conscientes de que habían dado con algo, pero que solo habían rascado la superficie, pero enseguida, al no encontrar una conclusión satisfactoria, sus cerebros lubricados por el alcohol los arrastraron a temas más mundanos.

Cuando salieron del Pub Azirafel trataba de convencer a Crowley de que la aparición de las películas sonoras había acabado con la esencia del cine y que, desde 1930, el género no había hecho más que decaer. 

“Ángel, no sé ni por dónde empezar a rebatir semejante argumento” 

Media hora después acabaron en un antro atiborrado de universitarios. Azirafel miró a su alrededor suspicaz, desconcertada por las luces de colores y las paredes empapeladas de carteles de grupos musicales totalmente desconocidos para ella. La música era bastante sugerente y muchas parejas ‘bailaban’ aproximando distintas partes de su anatomía.

“Querido, recuérdame que nunca le de referencias de este sitio a nadie de arriba” dijo ella pensando en Sandalfón exterminando ciudades enteras por mucho menos. “Estos pobres muchachos tienen derecho a arrimarse unos a otros todo lo que quieran sin sufrir la ira de ningún ángel vengativo.”

Crowley rió y pidió un montón de vasitos llenos de los licores más coloridos. 

El ángel había llegado a un punto de intoxicación etílica en el que bebería casi cualquier cosa (el whiskey de 16 años ya era historia) y el demonio necesitaba el ardor del alcohol barato para quemar los nervios que le habían producido las revelaciones de esa noche. 

Enseguida se encontraron tan juntos como los jóvenes que tenían alrededor. La cantidad de gente les producía cierta sensación de seguridad. ¿Quién iba a sentir su amor o su lujuria entre todo aquel revoltijo de emociones y pecados?

Azirafel rodeaba el cuello del demonio con sus brazos y de vez en cuando lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Crowley la abrazaba por la cintura, sus manos acariciaban las nalgas del ángel y de deleitaba en la sensación se sus senos presionados contra su pecho. De pronto deseó estar en casa, a solas, salieron del local por una puerta lateral y se entretuvieron en el desierto callejón compartiendo unos cuantos besos más.

Milagrosamente un taxi los recogió en la calle colindante y los dejó en Mayfair. Avanzaron torpemente por el pasillo del apartamento.

Azirafel se detuvo a medio camino hacia la habitación para quitarle la camiseta a Crowley y acariciar su pecho, el contorno de sus costillas y su delgado vientre. Enganchó con los dedos la cintura del pantalón de cuero y atrajo al demonio hacia ella. Éste no perdió el tiempo y desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su chaleco azul claro, exponiendo su sujetador de encaje. Caminaron unos pasos más, mientras sus manos se afanaban en desabrochar cremalleras y cinturones acariciando, mordiendo y besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta. 

Se tumbaron en la cama semidesnudos. Sus besos decayeron en intensidad pero fueron ganando en dulzura, así como sus caricias, cada vez menos ávidas y más tiernas conforme el alcohol y el cansancio le ganaban la partida al deseo.

Soñolientos se abrazaron, necesitados de sentir la piel del otro contra la propia, susurrándose afectuosos sinsentidos hasta caer dormidos.


	9. Apunta alto

Todo había empezado a respecto de los humanos. Alguien se preguntó cual era la razón para crear seres autoconscientes para luego encerrarlos tras un muro. El jardín tenía todo lo que pudieran necesitar, pero al fin y al cabo no era más que una jaula de oro.

La transferencia a su propia situación fue casi inmediata.

Al menos los humanos podía elegir ¿no? Podían desobedecer, podían ignorarla y hacer su voluntad. A ellos, a sus primeros hijos no les había dejado ni eso, solo una eternidad de servidumbre. 

Crowley gritaba airado y otros gritaban a su lado. Las suaves nubes blancas que los rodeaban se tornaron súbitamente tormentosas.

Él pudo entreverla a lo lejos, a la luz de los rayos que se estrellaban a su alrededor. ¡Madre! Se oyó gritar, pero Ella le daba la espalda.

En ese instante perdió pie y se sintió caer a imposible velocidad. La fricción contra el éter le arrancaba las plumas y le desollaba la piel.

Entre los recuerdos fragmentados de la caída se enredaron otros posteriores. Lucifer erigiéndose señor de los infiernos, instaurando un cruel reinado de terror y dominación. Sus ansias de libertad ardieron junto con sus blancas alas. Todo había sido en vano, pensó mientras el pestilente olor del azufre hirviendo lo envolvía. Se encogió esperando el impacto contra la superficie del pútrido líquido, pero este no llegó.

El demonio se despertó sobresaltado. Se encontraba horriblemente. Tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar, por no hablar de la desagradable sensación de nausea que lo recorría. 

Azirafel gruñó a su lado cubriéndose la cara con las manos. “Crowley” gimió “¿Qué está pasando?”

El recuerdo del sueño casi se había evaporado. “Resaca, Zira, ayer olvidamos eliminar el alcohol de nuestros cuerpos”

“No, yo he tenido resaca y no es tan… no es así”

”Oh, mi dulce ángel” rió el a pesar del malestar “Tú has tenido resacas benévolas, resultado de un whisky envejecido en barrica o de uno de tus carísimos vinos franceses, no de lo que bebimos ayer”

“¿Y que bebimos ayer exactamente, querido?”

“A juzgar por nuestro estado alcohol desinfectante con colorante rosa”

Azirafel masajeaba sus sienes aplicando parte de su poder curativo para mitigar el dolor. Repitió la operación en el demonio, acariciando suavemente su cabeza y su vientre y provocando siseos de alivio. 

No hacía desaparecer por completo el malestar pero ayudaba. Era como un analgésico celestial.

A media mañana el ángel había anidado en el sofá de Crowley. Pasar el domingo envuelta hasta el cuello en una manta consumiendo tele-basura parecía ser un remedio humano probado contra la resaca.

El demonio volvió de la cocina, le pasó un cuenco a Azirafel y se despatarró en el otro extremo del sofá con un café bien cargado.

El ángel miró el bowl con ojo crítico. “Querido, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?”

“Macarrones con queso, están buenos, te sentarán bien” mustió él débilmente.

Azirafel resopló “¿Así que a esto nos hemos visto reducidos?” repuso dramática “¿Pasta precocinada en un tazón a las once de la mañana? Pensé que nos esforzábamos por mantener ciertos estándares.”

“Come y calla, ángel” gruño Crowley dejando caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y cubriéndose la cara con la mano para protegerse de la luminosidad parpadeante de la televisión.

Azirafel arrugó la nariz y lo miró ofendida, pero pinchó un poco de pasta y se lo llevó a la boca.

Se sintió mejor inmediatamente. Había algo en el sabor artificial del queso que contrarrestaba el malestar de su cuerpo. La textura densa y cremosa de la salsa saturaba sus sentidos y la firmeza de la pasta proporcionaba un contraste interesante. “Hummmm”

Crowley la miró de reojo e intentó concentrarse en su café en vez de en el cosquilleo que subía por el interior de sus muslos.

Su cuerpo humano, una vez superada la parte más incómoda de la resaca, se sentía extrañamente predispuesto a la auto estimulación. Alimentar a Azirafel en ese momento empezaba a parecer un importante error de cálculo.

El ángel engulló un bocado especialmente grande y murmuró contenta de nuevo. Se relamió limpiando la salsa de la comisura de sus rosados labios y chupó el tenedor con un suspiro de satisfacción. 

Crowley se movió incómodo en su asiento. Por una parte era improbable que el ángel se encontrase receptiva a sus atenciones en ese momento, por otro resultaba imposible que el demonio soportase sin reaccionar la visión de Azirafel practicándole sexo oral al tenedor.

Lo único que llevaba puesto el demonio eran unos viejos pantalones de pijama que no tardarían en ser demasiado reveladores.

“¡Mierda! Piensa en otra cosa” se dijo absurdamente. Con el ángel gimiendo a menos de medio metro de él en lo único que podía pensar era en enterrar la cara entre sus muslos y ser él el causante de tan deliciosos sonidos.

Unos minutos después Azirafel exhaló satisfecha y dejó el cuenco vacío sobre la mesita de café. “Mmm, delicioso” dijo ella relamiéndose una vez más “Crowley, querido ¿podría utilizar tu cuarto de baño, si no es mucha molestia? Creo que una ducha es justo lo que necesito para reponerme del todo.”

“¿Uh?” dijo el demonio distraído por lo tenso de su propia situación “Claro, ángel, lo que quieras. Estás e tu casa.” 

Ella le sonrió, se deshizo de la manta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño vestida solo con una de las camisetas de Crowley, la cual le quedaba grande en algunas partes y terriblemente pequeña en otras. 

El demonio suspiró. Al menos ahora tendía unos momentos para ocuparse de si mismo. Oyó el agua correr y esperó al sonido de la puerta cerrándose, pero este no llegó. En su lugar el ángel asomó la cabeza por el vano de la puerta y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. “¿No vienes?”

Crowley se quedó paralizado un segundo y luego saltó del sofá como si estuviese tapizado de erizos, se quitó los pantalones por el camino y se apresuró a deslizarse dentro de la ducha con Azirafel.

Se metió bajo el agua caliente y abrazó al ser celestial presionando su espalda contra su pecho.

Azirafel se apoyó contra el deleitándose en el contacto y gruño excitada al sentir contra ella la rígida erección del demonio. Se volvió entre sus brazos y se puso de puntillas para besarlo dulcemente. “¿Cómo es que ya estás tan dispuesto, mi amor?”

“Ngk…¿Cómo quieres que esté después de oír como violabas ese tazón de pasta?”

Los dos rieron compartiendo más besos y caricias. 

El ángel enjabonó delicadamente los cabellos pelirrojos y lo mismo hizo el demonio con sus rizos rubios, peinado los mechones con sus largos dedos. 

Azirafel acarició con sus manos jabonosas la espalda y el pecho de él. Recorriendo cada vértebra y cada costilla, repasando cada peca bajo sus clavículas. 

Dejó que el la acariciara a su vez, estremeciéndose bajo sus besos que marcaban su cuello y sus hombros y bajo sus manos que apretaban delicadamente sus pechos y sus nalgas. ·”Ahh, Crowley” Suspiró. Se arqueó hacia atrás, tratando de reducir a la nada el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos y sintió como el demonio acariciaba la cara interna de sus muslos, buscando la calidez entre sus piernas. 

Con uno de sus dedos estimuló con suavidad el clítoris de Azirafel, terso como una perla entre sus pliegues, arrancando un gemido de placer. El ángel sintió como la yema de su índice recorría sus labios menores y su entrada, y no pudo soportarlo más. Movió sus caderas hacia delante y hacia abajo introduciéndolo más profundamente en su cavidad. 

Se aferró a los hombros del demonio temerosa de que sus piernas no la sostuvieran, suspirando ante la sensación. Crowley la penetraba primero con su índice y luego, cuando los músculos empezaron a permitirlo, con el corazón también. Movía sus dedos con delicadeza, con caricias lentas y deliberadas, temeroso de lastimar a la criatura celestial.

Una de las manos de Azirafel viajó hacia el esfuerzo del demonio y lo acarició durante unos momentos haciendo a Crowley sisear.

“Amor mío” gimió ella perdida en sus ojos dorados “Te quiero dentro de mi”

La serpiente del Edén se detuvo por completo buscando la mirada azul de su compañera. “¿Estás… estás segura, Zira? No tienes por qué hacer nada que no… quiero decir… no quiero que hagas nada por que creas que yo lo necesito…”

El ángel lo acalló con un beso. “Te deseo, Crowley. Deseo todo lo que tú quieras darme. Quiero experimentar esto contigo, quiero explorar este cuerpo contigo”

El demonio gruñó de puro deseo. Cerró el agua caliente y los dos salieron de la ducha. Usar un milagro para secarse era verdaderamente tentador, pero en lugar de eso echó un par de toallas sobre la cama y tumbó a Azirafel sobre ellas para cubrir de besos cada milímetro de piel. 

El ángel prácticamente ronroneaba mientras Crowley se colocaba entre sus muslos para seguir complaciéndola con sus manos y su extraña lengua, pero pronto fue insuficiente. “¡Oh, querido! Ahora, por favor” rogó.

Crowley solo perdió unos instantes rebuscando un pequeño frasco de lubricante en la mesilla de noche y aplicándoselo generosamente. El ángel estaba claramente dispuesta, pero él sabía por experiencia propia, lo molestas que podían ser las primeras penetraciones con esos genitales.

Azirafel sonrió ante la consideración de su compañero y se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo notó alineándose con su entrada. El miembro del demonio era largo y esbelto como él y el ángel se tensó ligeramente ante la nueva sensación. No había resistencia alguna pero sí una presión que parecía crecer hasta el límite de lo soportable. 

Crowley se inclinó sobre ella y la besó dulcemente, procurando no moverse, dándole tiempo al ángel para acostumbrarse. Unos momentos después se retiró unos centímetros, empujó de nuevo y la presión se disolvió en una corriente de placer. Azirafel gritó y lo rodeó con las piernas urgiéndole a repetir el movimiento. Crowley obedeció y al minuto el ángel se deshacía en gruñidos y gemidos ante sus embestidas.

Azirafel se encontraba perdida en el éxtasis. Con cada penetración el demonio se las arreglaba para presionar un punto electrizante en su interior mientras entraba y para estimular su clítoris contra su pubis al hundirse completamente.

El ángel basculaba sus caderas para ir a su encuentro estableciendo un ritmo cada vez más intenso. Entonces el demonio la detuvo agarrándola de la cintura y siseó salvajemente entre sus dientes apretados, sintiéndose al límite de su resistencia.

La hizo rodar con él para colocarla encima y Azirafel se alzó sobre sus rodillas, con las manos del demonio asiendo sus caderas, montándolo, penetrándose una y otra vez en su esfuerzo. El demonio gimió y comenzó a estimular el clítoris del ángel con su pulgar para hacerla alcanzar el orgasmo con él.

El ser celestial sintió crecer la tensión en su vientre y en sus muslos y antes de darse cuenta estaba temblando descontroladamente entre las manos de Crowley. Sintió como sus músculos se contraían alrededor de él y, entre la niebla del placer lo oyó gruñir y notó como se vaciaba en si interior. 

Se miraron durante unos segundos, compartiendo un instante de puro amor, de un afecto construido a través de los siglos. Exhaustos rodaron hacia un lado y Crowley se retiró con suavidad. 

Azirafel se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello y ronroneó complacida. “Ha sido maravilloso, querido.” 

“Me alegro. Temía lastimarte, ángel. Sé que estas cosas pueden ser incómodas si no se tiene cuidado”

“¿Sufriste malas experiencias? ” preguntó preocupada. 

“Nah, no malas malas. Sobre todo insatisfactorias. Ya sabes como son algunos varones humanos…” 

Azirafel gruñó mostrando su acuerdo. “Creo que nunca te he visto con apariencia plenamente femenina, a parte de tu disfraz de niñera, por supuesto” apuntó ella. 

Crowley respondió con un sonido indeterminado “Voy y vengo”. “¿Y tú? ¿Éste es el periodo más largo que has pasado en esta forma?”

“Oh, lo cierto es que no.” Respondió “A principios del siglo veinte pasé un año entero como institutriz en un internado femenino. Pobres muchachas. Me enorgullece decir que las dejé en mejores condiciones que cuando llegué, pero tuve que hacer una buena purga entre el personal… esas monjas… algunas habrían encajado bien en tu antiguo bando”

Crowley frunció el ceño “¿Y donde estaba yo?”

“No lo se, quizás aun dormías. Espera, ¿no tuviste algo que ver con todo aquel embrollo de Archiduque Francisco Fernando en Sarajevo?”

El demonio dejó escapar una risa malévola. “En absoluto. Sí que estaba en Bosnia, ahora que lo dices, pero en un festival de teatro en Mostrar. Escribí todo ese informe por los periódicos al día siguiente, con una resaca de mil demonios.”

Azirafel le sonrió. Por supuesto Crowley nunca habría hecho nada que desembocara en una guerra mundial, y menos cuando los humanos se bastaban y se sobraban ellos solitos. 

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. 

Azirafel le daba vueltas a sus descubrimientos de la noche anterior. Su ceño fruncido llamó la atención del demonio y la miró con una interrogación escrita en sus ojos amarillos. 

“Debemos pensar en como verificar nuestras sospechas. Tenemos que averiguar si arriba saben algo de la vigilancia” dijo al fin el ángel en voz alta. 

“Mnnn” murmuró el demonio “¿Sabes de algún angelito que podamos apartar del rebaño?”

“No” replicó ella pensativa “Además no le sacaríamos más de lo que ya tenemos… No, querido, esta vez tenemos que apuntar bastante más alto”


	10. Deja que fluya

Crowley siesteaba de forma intermitente con el ángel a su lado. De pronto dio un respingo al notar su ausencia y se despertó por completo. 

Azirafel recogía su ropa de los rincones más insospechados de la habitación. Con un pase de manos volvió a transformar el conjunto que el demonio le había elegido la noche anterior en su vestido azul claro y empezó a vestirse.

“¿Qué haces, ángel?” preguntó Crowley preocupado. “¿Te vas?”

“Eso me temo, querido.” Respondió ella distraída buscando su otro zapato.

“¿Ocurre algo malo?” mustió él.

“¡Oh, no! No, amor mío.” Ella se apresuró a sentarse en el borde de la cama para acariciar el rostro del demonio. “Que tonta soy, no pretendía disgustarte, Crowley. Solo quiero ir a la librería a consultar algunas cosas y a pensar en lo que haremos a continuación” Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó tiernamente en la frente.

El demonio sonrió tristemente “¿Y no puedes pensar aquí?”

“Lo cierto es que eres una poderosa distracción, querido” dijo ella haciendo que la sonrisa de Crowley se convirtiera en su habitual mueca maliciosa “Además, estoy segura de que puedes pensar en algo divertido que hacer por tu cuenta esta tarde. Quizás alguna diablura… pegar unas monedas al suelo o atar un billete a una cuerdecita y tirar de él cuando alguien se agache a recogerlo”

El demonio la miró entornando los ojos y sin previo aviso la rodeó con un brazo y la inmobilizó contra el colchón deslizando sus largos dedos bajo los bazos y por el costado y haciéndole cosquillas. “¿Qué te crees que soy, angelito? ¿Un mocoso de diez años?” Ladró con fingida ofensa “¡Soy la tentación encarnada, el pecado original, forjado en las profundidades del averno!” añadió entre risas sin poder mantener la impostura de enfado por más tiempo.

Azirafel lloraba de risa “Lo que tu digas” respondió entre risas y jadeos “!Una astuta serpiente. Eres un demonio pérfido y malvado! ¡Ahora para, por favor!”

Los dos rodaron entre carcajadas sobre la cama deshecha. El ángel aún trataba de recuperar la compostura cuando el demonio la besó profundamente. 

“¿En serio consideras que puedo pensar en estas condiciones?” preguntó ella un poco más repuesta. 

“Tienes razón, Zira. Mientras estés en mi casa no te sacaré las manos de encima.”

Azirafel le sonrió complacida y se levantó para intentar alisar su vestido, sin demasiado éxito. Crowley la acompañó por el pasillo hacia la salida pero se detuvo a medio camino.

“¿Sabes, ángel? Creo que voy a ir a Tadfield esta tarde”

“¡Oh! ¡Es una magnífica idea, querido! Dale recuerdos a todos de mi parte. Además quizás Adam o Anathema puedan ayudarnos de algún modo. El muchacho aún tiene un gran poder y ella es tan intuitiva…”

“Sí, es lo que estaba pensando yo. Puede que el crio también haya sentido algo”  
___________________________________________ 

Azirafel colgó el teléfono con cierta dificultad tras despedirse de Anathema. El demonio se había empeñado en que llevase encima uno de aquellos ridículos teléfonos portátiles y aún no se aclaraba con todos aquellos botoncitos. 

La conversación con la bruja había sido de lo más agradable. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses que a duras penas habían seguido en contacto, pero le pareció lo más justo avisarla de que Crowley iba a estar trasteando por la zona. “Si no se comporta como Di…como es debido no dudes en llamarme, querida”.

El ángel levantó la alfombra que cubría el circulo de invocación trazado en el suelo de madera. Los símbolos estaban borrados. Fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo al volver a la tienda tras los juicios, lo último que deseaba era convocar a Metatrón a su casa por error.

Cuidadosamente dibujó otros símbolos alrededor de las líneas geométricas, unos algo menos angelicales. Desde luego Gabriel no lo aprobaría. 

Entró dentro del círculo y, colocando un cojín en el suelo, se sentó con cuidado de no borrar las líneas. Iba a estar allí un buen rato, así que mejor ponerse cómoda. 

La tarea que tenía por delante era extremadamente delicada. Los canales de comunicación del cielo no eran tan seguros como ellos se creían, pero mirar en ellos sin ser vista era, cuando menos, arriesgado. Su magia no solía tejer tan fino, a Crowley le resultaría más fácil, sin duda, pero pedirle ayuda no era una opción. Llamaría demasiado la atención.

El truco que Azirafel se disponía a llevar a cabo solo funcionaba porque había una miríada de ángeles utilizando esos mismos canales, por lo que nadie prestaría atención a una pequeña Principado colándose por la puerta de atrás.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a canturrear las palabras adecuadas. Enseguida el círculo se iluminó levemente y una minúscula parte del ángel se infiltró en el sistema. 

Era como espiar por el ojo de una cerradura. La información aparecía fragmentada y a veces sin sentido. Primero pensó en buscar directamente alguna pista sobre la vigilancia, pero desistió enseguida. Si Arriba tenían algún trato turbio con los de Abajo no aparecería en los memorándum, así que se centró en los informes que contenían el código de su antigua zona asignada. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo, rebuscó entre cientos de archivos y volvió al punto de partida decenas de veces. Entonces lo encontró.

Una asignación a un arcángel en Londres al día siguiente. Profundizó en el archivo y encontró una dirección. Arriesgándose más de lo prudente puso un poco más de ella misma en el canal para extraer toda la información posible y encontró un nombre. 

Azirafel sonrió mientras se retiraba completamente del canal. “Perfecto” murmuró. Cualquier otro habría sido casi un suicidio, pero con esto… sí, con esto se podía trabajar.

Cuando salió del círculo el sol se había puesto y había empezado a salir de nuevo. Se estiró para descontracturar sus músculos entumecidos por permanecer en la misma posición tanto tiempo y decidió que se merecía un té y un buen croissant.

Pero antes tenía que hablar con Crowley, su margen de tiempo era limitado. Se peleó con el estúpido teléfono y consiguió llamar al demonio. Los tonos se sucedieron durante casi un minuto y, justo cuando iba a colgar e intentarlo más tarde, escuchó un gruñido al otro lado de la línea.

“Ngk, ‘Zirafel… son las seis de la mañana” respondió la soñolienta voz de Crowley.

“Lo se, querido, perdona por despertarte, pero mis averiguaciones han dado sus frutos. ¿Quieres saber a quien he pillado en una escapada a Londres?”

La voz del demonio sonó de pronto mucho más despierta “Soy todo oídos, ángel”  
_____________________________________

Crowley se presentó en la librería a media mañana. Azirafel estaba sentada en su mesa sorbiendo el segundo té del día y no pudo evitar escupir un poco al ver a su compañero. El demonio se había enfundado en unos pantalones de cuero brillantes adornados con su habitual hebilla de cabeza de serpiente. Los combinaba con una camiseta gris oscura con motivos espaciales y unos mitones de tela de rejilla. Sus cabellos rojizos, peinados hacia un lado dejaban a la vista el trozo que se había rapado algunos meses atrás y que parecía no crecer nunca. 

Azirafel abrió la boca tratando de encontrar algún cumplido pero solo consiguió decir en voz alta “¿No pensarás ir así?”

El demonio la miró por encima del borde de sus gafas oscuras. Llevaba los ojos fuertemente delineados de negro. “¿Algún problema con mi ropa?”

“Estás arrebatador, querido, pero dudo que sea lo más adecuado para pasar desapercibidos. Sobre todo dado el carácter de la fiesta en la que nos vamos a colar”

Crowley se deshizo de las gafas y sonrió abiertamente “Tengo un traje en el coche, Zira”. Se inclinó para besarla brevemente y se tumbó en el sofá.

El ángel sonrió con indulgencia y movió su silla para colocarse frente al brazo del sofá donde descansaba la cabeza del demonio. Acarició sus cabellos pelirrojos maravillada por su suavidad y lo besó en la frente.

“¿Está todo listo, entonces?”

“Sí, un colega coleccionista tenía invitaciones. Tuve que desprenderme de una tercera edición de ‘Orgullo y Prejuicio’ en excelente estado, así que espero que todo salga bien” gruñó ella.

“Ángel, si esto se va a la mierda perder un buen libro será el menor de nuestros problemas”

Se quedaron en silencio un momento pensando en la tarea que tenían por delante. 

“Oh, no te he preguntado. ¿Qué tal nuestro querido Adam? ¿Has averiguado algo?”  
“Nah, el crío no tiene ni idea. Su aura es tan potente que nada entra o sale de su área de influencia. Y además está el tema de la pubertad” Azirafel alzó una ceja confusa. 

“Se acaba de dar cuenta de que Pepper es una chica” explicó el demonio.

“Ah, ya veo. Se avecinan tiempos convulsos en Tadfield” rió ella acariciando los marcados pómulos de su compañero. 

“Volviendo a tu ropa, si tienes un traje para esta noche ¿significa que esta delicia es solo para mi?” preguntó deslizando una mano por el brazo desnudo del demonio. “No mentías con eso de que ibas y venías. Tu aspecto masculino es francamente atractivo, pero no creo que necesitases grandes cambios para presentarte como una joven adorable…”

El demonio sonrió aún algo inseguro. “ Tenía entendido que eras una gran admiradora de la figura masculina.”

“En términos generales podríamos decir que sí, pero lo cierto es que, cuando hablamos de cierta serpiente en particular, me siento especialmente atraída por la forma en que ‘fluye’…” 

“Ngk” Crowley tomó la mano del ángel y la deslizó bajo el cuello de su camiseta. 

Los dedos del ser celestial recorrieron su esternón acariciando la piel cubierta de fino vello, y entonces Azirafel lo notó. Una prenda de encaje cubría parte del busto del demonio. La inequívoca sensación que se extendió en oleadas por el interior de sus muslos y su vientre la hizo jadear ligeramente. Detuvo sus caricias y fijó la vista en esos ojos dorados. “Arriba. Ahora” 

El ángel sentada sobre la cama admiraba la alargada figura de su compañero. Cuando el demonio se inclinó para besarla lo detuvo con una mano sobre su pecho. Agarró la camiseta y tiró de ella ligeramente. “Esto fuera” ordenó.

El demonio sonrió y obedeció. El ángel siempre había sido bastante abusona, pero hasta el momento no había manifestado tendencias tan dominantes. No era una queja en absoluto, epezaba a gustarle mucho este juego. 

La pupilas del ángel estaban tan dilatadas que a penas quedaba un anillo índigo a su alrededor. Se relamió ante la vista de la banda de encaje semi-transparente alrededor del plano pecho de Crowley. El contraste entre el negro brocado y la palidez de su piel era delicioso. 

Acarició la concavidad de su vientre y asió el extremo del cinturón desabrochándolo de un fuerte tirón.

“Ngggmm” Gimió el demonio estremecido y se apresuró a deshacerse de sus ceñidos pantalones. 

Azirafel no podía apartar la vista de sus manos mientras se afanaba por desabrochar el botón y la cremallera. Otra prenda de encaje se reveló bajo el cuero. La fina tela a penas podía contener la creciente erección que sufría el esfuerzo del demonio. En la garganta del ángel nació un grave rugido de deseo y el miembro de Crowley palpitó en respuesta.

Azirafel no le permitió quitarse la fina ropa interior e hizo que se recostara en la cama junto a ella. Inclinándose sobre él lo besó profundamente. Mordiendo con delicadeza sus labios, explorando el interior de su boca con su lengua y dejando que la de él hiciera lo mismo. “Mmm, exquisito” murmuró el ángel casi para ella misma.

Las manos de Crowley se posaron en su cadera y en su pecho, pero ella lo asió por las muñecas y las presionó contra la almohada.

“Ah-ah, de eso nada.” Dijo ella soltándolo para alcanzar un pañuelo de la cómoda con el que se dispuso a cubrirle los ojos. “¿Te resulta incómodo?¿Está esto bien, querido?” Preguntó pensando que quizás debía haber hablado con él primero.

“No…quiero decir, está perfecto, ángel” Jadeó él. Ella recorrió tentativamente con un dedo el vientre del demonio y las caderas de este botaron en la cama en un acto reflejo, buscando estimulación. 

[ _“Falling too fast to prepare for this_ ](https://youtu.be/M66U_DuMCS8)   
[ _Tipping in the world could be dangerous…”_ ](https://youtu.be/M66U_DuMCS8)

Crowley se estremecía bajo los labios de Azirafel. El ángel parecía empeñada en besar cada centímetro de piel y el demonio no podía dejar de suspirar bajo sus atenciones. La sensación recorría su cuello y su esternón, notó su boca presionada alrededor de uno de sus pezones a través de la tela. Sus caderas se elevaron de nuevo pos si solas, la prenda inferior a penas era capaz de retener su esfuerzo completamente erecto.

“Tan hermoso, mi dulce demonio.” Susurró el ser celestial “Si pudieras verte con mis ojos, cada peca, cada borde y cada valle son una obre de arte” 

_“Always had a fear of being typical_   
_Looking at my body feeling miserable”_

Crowley se estremeció ante los cumplidos y ante la sensación de la lengua de Azirafel recorriendo sus caderas, humedeciendo en borde de la tela, evitando conscientemente el miembro masculino cubierto con el fino brocado.

“Me vas a volver loco, Zira” jadeó él con voz ronca. 

“Esa es la idea, ¿no?” la sintió sonreir contra su piel. Enseguida las caricias se volvieron más intensas, los finos dedos del ángel se clavaban en su carne, hundiéndose en sus muslos, los besos se transformaron en mordiscos. Crowley no podía evitar gemir con cada uno de ellos deleitándose entre el dolor y el placer. Una dulce tortura. 

”Looking at my years like a martyrdom  
Everybody needs to be a part of them"

Sin dejar de besar la piel de su vientre, el ángel comenzó al fin a acariciar su sexo sobre la tela. No era suficiente, ni de lejos. 

Casi en un acto reflejo el demonio bajó sus manos hacia ella, pero el ángel volvió a agarrarlo y a inmovilizarlo contra la almohada.

“Si no te portas bien voy a tener que atarte, serpiente traviesa” susurró ella atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. 

Crowley no sabía que resultaba más tentador, demostrar que podía portarse bien o hacer que el ángel lo atase a la cama. Gruñó y se decidió por lo primero. Definitivamente estaba hecho para aquello.

_“Never be enough, I’m the prodigal son_   
_I was born to run, I was born for this"_

El demonio sintió las delicadas manos de Azirafel retirando la prenda inferior lo justo para liberar su esfuerzo. Luchó contra la necesidad de hundir sus largos dedos entre los rizos rubios e inspiró entre sus dientes apretados sufriendo y disfrutando al mismo tiempo de la sensación de anticipación. Crowley sabía que su autocontrol pendía de un hilo. 

El demonio retorció de placer cuando notó el pulgar de Azirafel acariciando la cabeza de su esfuerzo, extendiendo el líquido preseminal acumulado. El ángel depositó un casto beso en la base del miembro de Crowley y luego recorrió toda su longitud con su lengua enviando deliciosos escalofríos por su columna vertebral. 

_“Whip, whip_   
_Run me like a race horse”_

El ángel rodeó la inflamada cabeza con sus suaves labios y succionó antes de bajar por su longitud introduciéndola más y más, estimulando la base con sus delicados dedos. Murmuró satisfecha alrededor del tenso miembro y la vibración fue como un latigazo de placer. “Ahh, Zira…”

El demonio sentía como ella lo desmontaba pieza a pieza, perdido en el placer y en las intensas sensaciones. El ángel lo había llevado tan al límite que con solo unas caricias de sus labios y su lengua ya vislumbraba el borde del éxtasis. Entonces la húmeda presión de su boca se retiró y a cambió recibió una descarga de delicioso dolor cuando sus dientes se hundieron en una de sus caderas. “¡Joder!” juró “¡No pares!” 

_“Pull me like a ripcord_   
_Break me down and build me up”_

“Shh, ¿estamos impacientes?” lo acalló ella sentándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

“Ngk” el miembro del demonio latía tocando levemente las nalgas del ángel, aún cubiertas por la falda. 

“Dame las manos” dijo Azirafel tomándolo de las muñecas y dirigiendo los largos dedos del demonio sobre su ropa. 

El ángel comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su chaleco y de su camisa dejando que el demonio tocara la piel que quedaba expuesta cada vez que se deshacía de una prenda. 

Crowley se maravillaba por la imposible suavidad de la blanca carne de su compañera. Privado de la vista las sensaciones táctiles lo golpeaban con fuerza. 

_“I want to be the slip, slip_   
_Word upon your lip, lip”_

Crowley estimó que el ángel debía estar ya casi completamente desnuda. Sin soltar sus muñecas ella llevó una de sus manos a su cadera y la hizo ir subiendo por su costado hacia su pecho.

La otra se la llevó a la boca y, atrapando dos largos dedos entre sus labios, los lamió y succionó repitiendo la sensación que acababa de proporcionarle en otras partes de su cuerpo. 

_“Letter that you rip, rip_   
_Break me down and build me up”_

Sin aviso alguno volvió a inmovilizar sus manos contra la almohada y se inclinó para besarlo, mordiendo su labio inferior, succionando en su cuello, dejando marcas rojas que pronto se volverían violáceas. Solo entonces se retiró del todo dejando al demonio temblando por la súbita pérdida de contacto y el torrente de adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

Se colocó entre las piernas extendidas de él y Crowley oyó como se despojaba de las escasas prendas que le quedaban.

_“Whatever it takes_   
_Because I love the adrenaline in my veins”_

Las delicadas manos se aferraron a la prenda de encaje y la retiraron por completo acariciando las largas piernas del demonio en el proceso. Se echó hacia delante y lamió toda la longitud de su esfuerzo. Crowley notó como se volvía a sentar sobre él, ahora algo más abajo. El ángel presionó su propio sexo contra el de él y se movió atrás y adelante dejando escapar un gemido de placer.   
El demonio se dejó envolver por esos dulces sonidos y se arqueó contra ella. “Azirafel, por favor” rogó, pensando en la paradoja de que la sumisión resultase tan liberadora.

_“I do whatever it takes_   
_Because I love how it feels when I break the chains”_

Finalmente con un fluido movimiento el ángel alineó el miembro del demonio con su entrada y empezó a bajar lentamente. Crowley siseó y ella emitió un gruñido grave, en el fondo de su garganta. Sus manos presionaban el pecho de él y las uñas pulcramente recortadas se clavaban en la piel.  
Cuando Azirafel empezó a moverse arriba y abajo el demonio se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del orgasmo. 

_“Whatever it takes_   
_Yeah, take me to the top”_

Sus caderas se alzaban de la cama al encuentro de la cálida y estrecha cavidad. Los sonidos de sus movimientos llenaban la habitación mezclados con gemidos cada vez más próximos a gritos de placer.

“Zira… ugh… no puedo más. Voy a… yo…”

“Oh, Crowley… Si que puedes, sólo un poco más, ¿lo harás por mi, amor mío?

El demonio siseó haciendo acopio de la escasa resistencia que le quedaba.

_“I’m ready for whatever it takes_   
_Because I love the adrenaline in my veins”_

De pronto notó como Azirafel desataba la venda y se apartaba de él tumbándose en la cama. “Ven aquí” dijo ella entre jadeos, abriendo las piernas para rodear con ellas la estrecha cintura del demonio. 

Crowley se hundió en ella casi con desesperación, acompañando sus embestidas, cada vez más erráticas, con unas certeras caricias que estimulaban el clítoris del ángel.

Ella también estaba muy cerca. Solo unos momentos después el ser celestial se arqueaba hacia él alcanzando el éxtasis y arrastrando con ella al demonio. Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, como una plegaria, entre los espasmos de placer del clímax. 

_“I do what it takes”_

Crowley, al límite de sus fuerzas no pudo soportar su propio peso y se dejó caer sobre ella recuperando un aliento que realmente no necesitaba. 

“Mi pobre demonio” dijo ella, más repuesta de las sensaciones, acariciando el cabello pelirrojo empapado en sudor. “Me temo que me he excedido un poco”

“Ngggg” fue lo único que consiguió articular Crowley mientras negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción (nada demoníaca) se extendía por su rostro.

Azirafel rodó sobre si misma llevando con ella al demonio, apoyando su cabeza entre sus pechos y abrazándolo con ternura.

“Duerme ahora, mi dulce serpiente. Tenemos una peligrosa tarea por delante, mejor abordarla descansados”

El demonio ya había cedido al sueño y ella depositó un beso entre sus cabellos, pensando en la mejor manera de interrogar a un arcángel.


	11. Michael y John

Crowley se aseó y se vistió con el traje que había traído, negro, por supuesto, con una camisa burdeos a juego con su cabello rojo oscuro. Respiró hondo observando su imagen en el espejo. Esta vez el ángel debía hacer el trabajo sucio, él estaría allí de refuerzo, por si las cosas se ponían muy feas, pero se preguntaba si Azirafel podría con la presión. No es como si ella no hubiese demostrado que podía ser una auténtica cabrona, pero una cosa era ponerse dura con un demonio menor y otra muy distinta era hacerlo con un arcángel, aunque fuese con éste en concreto.

Su expresión preocupada se desvaneció al salir del baño, sobrepasada por una sonrisa. 

Azirafel iluminaba la habitación más de lo habitual. Su rostro redondeado y sus cambiantes ojos azules se lucían enmarcados en una cascada de rizos blanquecinos. El cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros y la hacía parecer más joven. 

Llevaba una blusa clara y, sobre ella, un vestido crema con flores rosas. Unos zapatos rosados completaban el conjunto. 

De pronto Crowley se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de respirar. “Estás preciosa, ángel” murmuró acercándose a ella y acariciando un rizo que no necesitaba ser colocado. Ella sonrió y tirando de su corbata lo besó tiernamente en los labios. “En marcha, querido”

La fiesta era en uno de los hoteles más caros de Londres, el Langham, en el West End. 

Azirafel daba las gracias internamente a quien sea que no fuera en el Ritz. Se lo habría estropeado para siempre.

Crowley detuvo en Bentley en la entrada del imponente edificio y el aparca-coches se acercó para abrirle la puerta al ángel. El hombre de ojos claros le dedicó una sonrisa corporativa. “¿Me permite, caballero?” 

El demonio le lanzó una mirada asesina desde detrás de los cristales de sus gafas oscuras y, tras pensarlo un momento, le lanzó las llaves. “Un solo rasguño y será lo último que hagas en tu vida, chaval” gruñó.

La sonrisa del joven no decayó. Todos los invitados que llegaban en sus propios vehículos le hacían el mismo comentario.

_______________________

El arcángel Michael se paseaba por el salón repartiendo discretas bendiciones a los objetivos que habían seleccionado para ella. No sabía realmente cual era el motivo para que estos humanos en concreto se beneficiaran del poder del Cielo, pero no le importaba demasiado. Ella cumplía órdenes. Los asuntos de los mortales nunca habían conseguido despertar su interés.

Tomó una de las copas de champán de la bandeja de un camarero y se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas al bar. Tomó un sorbo complacida. Todo era mucho más fácil sin Gabriel respirándole en la nuca. 

Entonces una mujer se sentó en su mesa y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. “Una velada encantadora, ¿No cree querida?”

Michael la miró de nuevo (cosa que no acostumbraba a hacer, y menos con una humana). Había algo en esos ojos índigo que le resultaba familiar… “¿Azirafel?” preguntó atragantándose con el champán.

Entonces la sonrisa angelical se transformó en otra muy distinta, una que jamás había visto en el rostro de la Principado, y el miedo borboteó en el estómago del arcángel.

“Tú no puedes estar aquí” susurró secamente Michael.

“Puedo estar donde yo quiera, ese es el aliciente de todo esto” rió el ángel.

“Pues busca otro sitio donde querer estar. No tengo nada de que hablar contigo” repuso el arcángel mientras se levantaba. Pero Azirafel no se lo permitió. Con una mano sobre su hombro la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. 

“Al contrario, querida. Se me ocurren muchas cosas que puedes decirme, como por ejemplo, quién nos está vigilando y por qué” escupió el ángel sin más preámbulo. Su casta sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca amenazadora. 

Michael dio un respingo ante el plural. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos como platos hasta que Azirafel señaló hacia la barra. Crowley las saludó a través del espejo situado tras los licores.

“No se de que me estás hablando” respondió el arcángel recuperando la compostura. “Y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, pequeña rata traidora”

La expresión del ángel se endureció súbitamente. “Más te vale recapacitar, Michael. He aguantado tus desplantes durante seis milenios y no los soportaré ni un día más. Te arrastraré al callejón y te lo sacaré a la fuerza si es necesario”

El arcángel dejó escapar una carcajada que se transformó en una mueca de furia. “¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres para presentarte ante mi con exigencias? Debería destruirte aquí mismo, reducir ese absurdo cuerpo humano a cenizas.”

“No creo que tengamos que llegar a tal extremo” replicó la sarcástica voz del demonio justo a la espalda del arcángel. 

Michael estaba acorralada, pero era poderosa. El ángel y el demonio se miraron compartiendo la misma sensación. Debían jugar sus cartas con cuidado.

“Accedí a tus exigencias allí Abajo, demonio. Me dijiste que os dejara el paz y eso he hecho.”

“Y confiamos en tu palabra, Michael.” Añadió Crowley conciliador “De quien no nos fiamos es de esa horda de paletos que tienes por compañeros”

Azirafel intervino de nuevo “Sabemos que Abajo tienen organizada una vigilancia y sabemos que hay alguien de Arriba implicado. Y si nosotros lo sabemos, tú que resultas tan proclive a la colaboración con antiguos adversarios, también lo sabes”

Los ojos claros del arcángel iban de uno a otro tratando de encontrar una salida. “No sabeis una mierda” siseó. 

Todo se había precipitado. Debían haberla tanteado más, empezar más suave, pero Michael no les había permitido ni un momento de vacilación. Había llegado el momento de ir con todo. Si se equivocaban estarían en graves problemas.

Azirafel golpeó la mesa con el puño. Incluso Crowley retrocedió un paso sobresaltado por el profundo poder angelical que encerraba ese gesto tan humano. “Sabemos que eres tú la que filtra información, como que había un ángel velando por el Anticristo, por ejemplo. Sabemos lo de tus canales no oficiales y sabemos quienes son tus contactos Abajo. Sabemos que llevas siglos vendiendo información al Infierno, Michael.”

La mirada del arcángel les reveló que habían dado de lleno. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su inconmensurable poder vibró por todo el salón.

Crowley se esforzó por mantener su posición, aunque la ola de fuerza celestial recorría su piel como una descarga eléctrica. “Ah-ah, mala idea, arcángel”

“¿En serio?” repuso ella ante la mirada desafiante del demonio. “¿Qué me impide descorporizaros aquí mismo a los dos?” preguntó con una expresión cercana a la locura.

“Mi último memorandum” atajó el ángel con imposible tranquilidad. “Si nos pasa algo a mi compañero o a mi irá derechito a la bandeja de entrada de Gabriel. Y ya sabes como se pone con eso de las normas…”

Era un farol. No había tal memorandum y aunque lo hubiera Azirafel no tenía forma de hacérselo llegar a Gabriel, pero su defensa principal consistía en que ninguno de sus antiguos bandos estaba seguro de lo que podían y no podían hacer.

El arcángel mordió el anzuelo, se puso pálida y el torrente de poder celestial se detuvo. Durante un momento pareció sopesar las consecuencias que le podría acarrear que Azirafel levantara la liebre y decidió que no valía la pena. 

“Está bien” claudicó fijando la vista en los iris azules de Azirafel. “Os cuento lo que sé y os largais. Si os veo el pelo a alguno en los proximos dos mil años os destruiré de inmediato y me van a importar un rábano tus memorandums.” Añadió blandiendo un índice acusador ante la cara del ángel.

“Nos parce justo, arcángel” respondió Crowley recuperando su característica sonrisa. “Empieza cuando quieras.”

Michael respiró hondo y habló de un tirón. “No me tienen al tanto de las vigilancias. No entra en mis funciones. Pero sí sé que han transferido a alguien nuevo al departamento. Sus informes están en blanco, ni nombres ni área de trabajo, nada. Lo llevan directamente Gabriel y Metatrón.” El ángel y el demonio intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado. 

“Quizá sea lo que buscáis o puede que no tenga nada que ver con vosotros. Pero si alguien esta trabajando con los de Abajo sólo puede ser él, quien quiera que sea” Sentenció el arcángel con rabia. “Y ahora, fuera de mi vista”  
  
El ángel y el demonio avanzaron hacia la salida del hotel procurando no atraer miradas indiscretas. Solo querían llegar al coche para discutir sobre lo que había dicho el arcángel, pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

“¿Tony? ¡Tony Crowley!” gritó una voz desde la mitad de las escaleras.

El demonio se dobló un al instante como si lo hubieran apuñalado, pero se repuso enseguida y forzó una sonrisa al encarar al hombre rubio que se les acercaba.

“¡John! ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!. Oye, me encantaría quedarme a charlar pero tenemos prisa.”

“Ah no, se eso nada! Hace casi un año que no nos vemos, además, ni siquiera me has presentado a tu ‘amiga’” repuso el hombre dedicándole a Azirafel una sonrisa que no incluía sus ojos grises.

“Uh, ya, bueno. Ella es…”

“Ms. Fell” atajó el ángel estrechándole la mano “Siempre es un placer conocer a los ‘amigos’ de Tony” añadió con sorna. Ese humano no sabía con quien se metía.

Crowley miraba alternativamente al hombre y al ángel desde detrás de sus gafas oscuras. Tenía que apartar a Azirafel de John en el acto. Conociendo el carácter de ambos corría el riesgo de que montasen una escena, o peor, de que se cayesen bien. 

El demonio soportó un par de pullas envenenadas más antes de deslizar unas cuantas excusas más muy poco creíbles y zafarse del inoportuno encuentro. Rodeó al ángel con un brazo y consiguió seguir avanzando hacia la salida. 

“Menuda forma de volver al armario…” Habría sido imposible que un humano oyera lo que John le decía a su acompañante mientras ellos se alejaban, pero el oído demoníaco de Crowley estaba especialmente sintonizado para detectar comentarios mezquinos.

Azirafel le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero el demonio la ignoró y chasqueó los dedos. 

“¿Qué le has hecho?” murmuró el ángel alarmada.

“Garantizarle una noche tremendamente insatisfactoria” respondió él sonriendo perversamente.

El mismo aparcacoches los esperaba en la acera con el Bentley preparado. Abrió la puerta del acompañante para Azirafel y le entregó las llaves a Crowley. El demonio sintió un curioso calambre al cogerlas y se quedó mirando extrañado a la familiar pieza de plástico y metal.

Se encogió de hombros, le dio una generosa propina al joven y se montó en el coche, arrancando a una velocidad francamente ilegal.

Llevaban cinco minutos en el coche y el ángel aún no había dicho nada. Crowley tragó saliva y rompió el silencio. “Así que hay una nueva incorporación en tu departamento… ¿crees que tiene que ver con nosotros?”

“Crowley, ¿tenías una relación sentimental con ese hombre?”

(“Aggg, mierdamierdamierda, ¡joder!”) pensó el demonio apretando los dientes. Que iluso había sido al creer que podría evitar el tema.

“Nahh, no fueron más que un par de… ya sabes… encuentros casuales”

“Un par de encuentros casuales mientras trabajábamos codo con codo en evitar el Armagedón” añadió ella con más dureza de la que pretendía.

Crowley apretó con fuerza el volante. ¿Sería posible que tuviese la osadía de ponerse moralista con él? ¿Después de seis mil años de hedonismo le iba a echar en cara un puñado de revolcones mediocres? Ah, no. No pensaba pasar por el aro esta vez, pensó enfadado.

Azirafel permaneció unos momentos más en silencio. “¿Extrañas tener relaciones con varones?” preguntó al fin con un hilo de voz. 

El enfado del demonio se desinfló en el acto. Pisó el freno y detuvo el coche en una calle lateral. Se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente e de la nariz. “¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?”

El ángel rehuía esos ojos dorados. “Nunca creí que pudieras, ya sabes, sentirte atraído por mi de esta forma… Cuando cambié de corporación no tuve en cuenta que quizás tú podrías preferir…”

“¡No!” exclamó él alarmado “No no no no, Zira, mírame” añadió tomando su rostro entre sus manos y obligándola a enfrentar su mirada. “Eres perfecta. Me encantas en todas tus formas y esta es mi favorita ¿sabes por qué?” El ángel negó tristemente. “Porque es la que tú has elegido. Y si mañana decides que quieres ser un jodido cerdo hormiguero te garantizo que también será mi favorita”

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los rosados labios del ángel. 

“Oh, querido, eres tan…”

“No”

“…dulce”

“Ngk”

“Aún así, se me ocurren un par de cosas que seguramente echarás en falta en nuestras relaciones…” repuso ella avergonzada. 

“A mi no” atajó el demonio atrayéndola hacia él y besándola fieramente.

Antes de darse cuanta estaba perdidos en el beso. La lengua bífida del demonio se abrió paso entre los suaves labios del ángel. Sus largos dedos se enredaban entre sus rizos rubios, presionando su boca contra la de él, deleitándose en la trémula sensación en el pecho que Azirafel siempre despertaba en él.

El ángel rompió el beso para rodear lo con sus brazos y cubrir de besos su mandíbula y su garganta. Mordiendo y succionando en los lugares favoritos del demonio, haciéndolo suspirar de placer.

Crowley miró por las ventanillas para asegurase de que la calle estaba vacía. Estaban en una zona de viviendas y era bastante tarde, así que las luces en las ventanas estaban apagadas.

Hábilmente el demonio se escurrió entre los asientos delanteros, pasando al de atrás, y tendió una mano a Azirafel. “Ven”

El ángel se encontró sentada sobre su regazo. Lo besó de nuevo mientras desabrochaba su camisa granate y acariciaba su pecho expuesto. Se tumbaron en el asiento con cierta dificultad y ella se incorporó para soltar el cinturón y el botón de los pantalones de su traje.

Resultó sorprendentemente fácil quitárselos. Un cambio agradable el no tener que forcejear con los habituales vaqueros ajustados. De pronto se encontró entre las largas piernas del demonio y sonrió ante la travesura que se le acababa de ocurrir. 

Besó el plano vientre del demonio, recorriendo el borde de su ropa interior y acariciando el bulto que se perfilaba en sus boxers. Liberó el creciente esfuerzo de la tela que lo cubría y lamió delicadamente la cabeza antes de quitarle también los calzoncillos.

Crowley gemía cada vez que la rosada lengua del ángel recorrían su longitud, perdido en la sensación con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla y los ojos cerrados.

Azirafel llevó a cabo un pequeñísimo milagro y comenzó a estimular la entrada del demonio con sus dedos mágicamente lubricados.

Crowley lo miraba desde el extremo opuesto del asiento con los ojos desorbitados y el ángel recorrió su miembro con la otra mano para completar la sensación. 

“Tramposa” siseó él arqueándose y forzándola a introducir la yema de un dedo en el apretado músculo.

Azirafel rió y continuó moviendo su índice en pequeños círculos. El demonio gruñó por la repentina sensación entre el placer y el dolor.

“Más” pidió con voz ronca.

Ella asió la pierna izquierda del demonio y la extendió sobre el respaldo del asiento delantero para tener mejor acceso. Introdujo su índice más profundamente y, cuando el músculo pareció relajarse un poco más, introdujo también su dedo corazón.

El ángel se echó sobre él sin dejar de penetrarlo con sus dedos. “¿Te gusta?” preguntó jadeante. La sensación de dominación la embargaba, despertando en ella deseos que no sabía que tenía. 

“Gggg” fue lo único que él consiguió articular como respuesta.

Azirafel rodeó con su mano libre el cuello del demonio sin presionarlo. Un gruñido posesivo reverberó en el pecho del ángel.

¿Te gustaba cuando ese humano te lo hacía?” volvió a preguntar casi con furia, dejando escapar las palabras entre sus dientes apretados.

El demonio tuvo que dar lo mejor de si para crear una frase coherente. Encontrarse semidesnudo, en el asiento trasero del Bentley con los dedos de Azirafel penetrándolo era casi más de lo que podía soportar. “Ahh, sí… porque imaginaba…” intentó explicarse. “Ngk… imaginaba que eras tú”

El ángel se detuvo por completo “¿Qué?”

“¿De verdad no viste el parecido?” preguntó el demonio. Azirafel tardó un segundo en procesar la información. El rostro redondeado, los ojos grises, el cabellos claro… Pues ahora que lo decía… 

“No podía estar contigo” jadeó desesperado por la pérdida de estimulación “así que busqué a un humano que me recordaba a ti, y así podía…Oh, Zira, por favor!” rogó.

Ella sonrió perversamente, retomó su movimiento y curvó los dedos en el interior del demonio para alcanzar el sensible nódulo nervioso. Crowley aulló de placer y el ángel dio gracias a quien fuera de que no hubiese nadie en la calle.

El estrecho músculo empezaba a latir alrededor de sus dedos. Decidida a proporcionarle a su compañero todo el placer posible capturó de nuevo su esfuerzo entre sus labios y comenzó a chuparlo al unísono con el movimiento de sus dedos. 

Crowley gemía sin parar. Sus caderas se movían erráticas entre la cálida humedad que rodeaba su miembro y la deliciosa presión en su interior. 

“¡Ahh… sí, joder!” gritó hundiendo sus dedos en la tapicería. “¡’Zirafel!”

El ángel acompañó su orgasmo con sus manos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la visión del demonio derramando sus fluidos sobre su vientre desnudo. 

Tras unos momentos Crowley se incorporó y la besó con dulzura. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron el rostro del ángel. Sus pupilas dilatadas, sus tiernas mejillas rojas como la manzana del Edén… “Mi pobre Zira” susurró sonriendo “¿Cómo voy a dejarte en este estado?”

Se volvió a tumbar en el asiento y se deslizó entre las piernas del ángel hasta colocarse bajo sus faldas. Relamiéndose hizo a un lado la fina tela que cubría su húmedo sexo y acarició sus pliegues con sus largos dedos.

“¡Oh, querido!” gimió Azirafel aliviada. Hasta el momento no había sido consciente de lo excitada que se encontraba y, cuando el demonio comenzó a trabajar en su clítoris con su especialísima lengua, supo que no duraría mucho. 

Los dedos de Crowley se movían en su interior, presionando y acariciando las zonas más placenteras. Mientras, con su boca, alternaba los certeros movimientos de su lengua bifurcada con breves momentos de succión sobre el sensible nódulo nervioso.

En unos minutos Azirafel temblaba sobre él en lo más alto del clímax y el demonio persistió en sus movimientos hasta que ella dio un respingo por la sobre-estimulación. 

El demonio salió de debajo de su vestido y sonrió con malicia. “Si esto es lo que pasa cuanto te pones celosa, ángel, creo que voy a presentarte a algunos ex-amantes más”

Azirafel resopló ofendida, y se colocó bien la ropa. “¿Celosa, yo? No seas absurdo” 

Tras acabar de vestirse y pasar al asiento delantero el demonio condujo hasta la librería a una velocidad que casi se podría considerar razonable. 

El ángel se bajó y llegó hasta la mitad de la calle antes de darse cuenta de que Crowley seguía en el coche. El demonio miraba sus manos, que descansaban sobre el volante, extrañamente pensativo. 

“¿Crowley? ¿No vienes?” lo llamó ella desconcertada. 

“Sí, sí, claro” Él pareció despertar del trance y salió del coche también.

Cuando llegaron a los escalones de la entrada el demonio volvió a quedarse atrás. Se frotaba compulsivamente el índice contra el pulgar y su expresión, tras las gafas oscuras era inescrutable. 

“¿Seguro que va todo bien?” preguntó el ángel ahora francamente preocupada.

“¿Qué?... Ah, sí, es sólo que…” dudó.

Azirafel frunció el ceño tratando de imaginar cual podía ser el problema. “Querido, si quieres irte a tu piso a dormir no me voy a enfadar ni nada por el estilo”

“La verdad es que no me vendría mal…” comentó el demonio sonriendo brevemente.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta un poco más aliviada. No había nada de malo en que Crowley necesitase algo de espacio ¿no?. Al fin y al cabo, hasta que empezó todo lo del Nopocalipsis, habían pasado décadas sin verse. ¿Querría Crowley espaciar sus encuentros? Se imaginó pasar toda una década sin ver al demonio y sintió como sus tripas se hacían un nudo.

Entonces él la besó con una intensidad que, hasta el momento, se había reservado para los momento más pasionales. Un beso que contenía todo lo que el demonio no era capaz de poner en palabras.

“¿Te llamo mañana?” preguntó en voz baja al romper el beso.

El ángel asintió algo más tranquila. “Dulces sueños, mi amor” 


	12. El sello y la daga.

Corwley llevaba sentado en el borde de la cama un par de horas mirando la pantalla oscura de su teléfono. No había pegado ojo.

Observó los dedos de su mano derecha y los apretó en un puño. Cogió aire intentando reprimir el pánico que lo invadía. Si iba a hacerlo tenía que ser ya. “¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo ahora!” gritó una voz en su cabeza.

Tragó saliva y llamó a Azirafel.

El ángel leía tumbada en la cama. Aún era muy temprano para abrir y, desde luego, era muy temprano para que Crowley estuviese despierto, pero allí estaba ese infame aparato parpadeando con su número en la pantalla. 

“Buenos días, querido” contestó el ángel levemente nerviosa. Tras seis mil años de amistad aún había algo en su pecho que revoloteaba ante la perspectiva de hablar con el demonio. “¿Has dormido bien?”

Crowley produjo un sonido indeterminado “Nehh, ya sabes… ¿Y tú? ¿Leyendo toda la noche?” El demonio se sentía más tranquilo en la cotidianidad de hablar con el ángel y se tumbó en la cama arrullado por su voz.

“Desde luego. ‘La importancia de llamarse Ernesto’. La verdad, fue una velada encantadora”

“Óscar, como no…” pensó él ligeramente celoso, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Sabía que ese era el tipo de comentarios que arrastraban al ángel a una disertación infinita sobre la vida y obra de su amigo. 

Crowley tenía una opinión inamovible al respecto: en vida Wilde había sido un auténtico capullo y su obra tampoco era para tanto (aunque es posible que el demonio no fuese de todo imparcial al respecto) 

“Oye, Zira, respecto a lo de anoche…” la línea se quedó en absoluto silencio un instante y luego la voz de Azirafel sonó empañada por los nervios.

“Oh, querido… Cuando te marchaste así me quedé pensando y desde luego he dado cosas por hecho que quizá no… Deberíamos haberlo hablado antes… yo… no se que me pasó… lo siento tanto”

“¿Qué? ¡Ah, lo del coche! No, no, ángel. Eso estuvo…uff… La verdad, creía haber sido bastante entusiasta al respecto.” El demonio rió y oyó suspirar aliviada al ángel. “Me refería a lo de Michael”

“Cierto” respondió ella más tranquila. “Al final no llegamos a hablar del tema. Bastante decepcionante ¿no?” 

“Sehh. ¿Sabes, ángel? Creo que debemos empezar a valorar la posibilidad de que los de Arriba no estén metidos en todo este embrollo. Michael es un pez gordo, debería estar al tanto. Así que, o no están colaborando y ese supuesto traslado no es más que eso o…”

“O nos ha mentido, la muy…” completó Azirafel frustrada. “Sí, yo también lo había pensado. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?”

“La verdad, Zira, creo que sólo podemos esperar a ver que pasa”

“Ya… Oye, Crowley” dijo el ángel con su voz más tentadora. “¿Por qué no me recoges y lo repasamos todo con un café y unos gofres?”

Crowley tragó saliva. Allá vamos.

“Sería un placer, como siempre, pero… eh… lo que pasa es que me ha surgido… una cosa” (¡Cómo! ¡¿Cómo podía dársele tan mal?!) “Um… unos tío de la convención de coches antiguos… ¿sabes lo que te digo? Esa a la que voy en Goodwood House… Pues eso… que están en Londres buscando unas piezas y me han escrito para que les haga de guía...”

“Hum, ya veo” respondió el ángel con cierta suspicacia “Por supuesto, diviértete, querido.”

“Esto… te compensaré. Te invito a cenar después ¿vale, ángel?”

Oyó suspirar a Azirafel. “No es necesario Crowley. No te preocupes. Tú pásatelo bien y llámame cuando estés libre. Además, tengo un montón de inventario que catalogar, así que no me aburriré” añadió más animada.

“Está bien, Zira. hablamos más tarde” 

“Que tengas un día maravilloso, querido”

Azirafel colgó el teléfono y miro la pantalla desconcertada. No era muy habitual que Crowley diese tantas explicaciones sobre sus actividades. Normalmente se limitaba a hilar un par de vagas referencias a lo ocupado que estaba. ¿Sería posible que empezase a mostrarse un poco más abierto con ella? ¿O sería mera sobre compensación? 

¿A quien quería engañar? Tenía toda la pinta de ser uno de esos absurdos planes del demonio que acababan estallándole en la cara.

Suspiró resignada y se levantó para empezar a clasificar los libros nuevos.

El ángel perdía la noción del tiempo con facilidad. Trabajaba lentamente porque solía parar a releer sus pasajes favoritos de los libros según los iba colocando en las estanterías. Estaba ojeando unos tórridos versos en la sección de poesía erótica cuando se percató de que, en realidad, no estaba entendiendo una sola palabra. Su mente migraba una y otra vez a la noche anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en Crowley gimiendo y retorciéndose entre sus manos. Sus pupilas de reptil dilatadas por la excitante situación. Sus dedos crispados contra el asiento del coche por el placer que el ángel le provocaba con sus manos y sus labios… La verdad es que sí había sido bastante entusiasta, pensó ella sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Se le ocurrió que quizás podría tener un regalo para él cuando se vieran esa noche.

Buscó su reloj en el bolsillo del chaleco y vio que se le había pasado la hora de comer. En condiciones normales habría sido un descubrimiento irritante, pero podía parar a tomar un tentempié de camino a la tiendecita que tenía en mente.

‘ _Original Sin_ ’ era un pequeño comercio de lencería y juguetes eróticos y Lydia, la dependienta, era realmente encantadora. Tenía que recordar ir en otro momento con Crowley, podría ser divertido elegir algo juntos. 

El ángel paseó entre las estanterías buscando algún elemento que les permitiese añadir a sus prácticas habituales su último descubrimiento. A la media hora y con la ayuda de Lydia, Azirafel salía por la puerta con una sonrisa y una discreta bolsita que contenía un conjunto de lencería azul cielo y un plug con un emoji de un diablillo dibujado en la base.

La bolsa era opaca y sin ningún logotipo, pero aún así el ángel se notaba ruborizada, como si los humanos con los que se cruzaba pudieran adivinar sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de imaginar posibles aplicaciones para su reciente compra.

Mientras recorría las calles que la acercaban a la librería buscaba algún sitio donde tomar un té decente y quizás un pastelillo.

Entonces, a través de la cristalera de un café lo vio. Crowley sentado en una mesa alta junto a un hombre de pelo claro ataviado con un traje impecable. Debía ser uno de sus amigos de la convención de coches, pero el caso es que a ella le resultaba vagamente familiar. 

El ángel se disponía a entrar a saludar cuando vio como el demonio se inclinaba hacia su acompañante para susurrarle algo al oído. El hombre sonrió y acarició uno de los altos pómulos de Crowley en respuesta a lo que este la había dicho. 

Azirafel sintió como una gota de sudor helado le recorría la columna. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa. Se peleó con la cerradura y nada más entrar se apoyó contra el cristal de la puerta tratando de normalizar su respiración. Fuera de si arrugó la bolsa entre sus manos y la estrelló contra la pared opuesta.

No estaba celosa, no estaba enfadada porque Crowley se viera con otras personas, pensó mientras recorría el espacio de la librería como una leona enjaulada. Si él hubiese sido sincero habían encontrado un arreglo satisfactorio. ¿Quién había dicho que tuviesen que ser exclusivos? 

Lo que le escocía en las entrañas eran las mentiras. La historia que le había contado esta mañana podía obviarla, pero no las constantes afirmaciones de que estaba contento con la corporación que ella había elegido, que no echaba en falta las relaciones con varones, que los humanos con los que salía eran una forma de llenar el vacío de no poder estar con ella. 

Se apoyó contra una de las estanterías y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo con la frente contra las rodillas.

Debería haberlo confrontado allí mismo, montar na escena, aunque pensándolo fríamente quizás el demonio mereciese la oportunidad de explicarse. Quizás hubiese una historia razonable que justificase su comportamiento.

Azirafel agarró con fuerza sus propios rizos rubios. “Arggg! ¡Como si a mi me importase con quién se revuelque por ahí!” gritó al vacío “¡Será imbécil!”

No iba a poder trabajar es ese estado. Cogió su bolso, que había quedado olvidado cerca de la entrada, y salió de la tienda dando un portazo.

Ya había anochecido cuando decidió llamar a Crowley. Se peleó durante unos segundos con el teléfono móvil y seleccionó el número del demonio en la pantalla. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para parecer lo más calmada posible y presionó el recuadro verde. 

Los cuatro tonos que tardó el contestar parecieron durar una eternidad. 

“¡Hey Zira! ¿Qué te cuentas?” el tono de voz tan despreocupado como siempre, parecía ocultar cierto nerviosismo. “¿Estás en la librería?” añadió sin darle tiempo a responder.

“Pues lo cierto es que no” dijo ella con voz neutra “Estoy dando un paseo. ¿Y tú? ¿Aún estás ocupado?”

“Sehh, más o menos. Oye, ¿Por qué no vuelves a la librería y yo voy para ahí en cuanto pueda?”

“¿Dónde estás?” preguntó el ángel con un tono un poco más brusco de lo que había pretendido.

“Por ahí en un bar, me encargo de una cosa y voy ¿vale?. Un par de horas máximo” ahora sí sonaba realmente nervioso, pero Azirafel casi no le prestaba atención. Estaba de pie en la acera, frente al edificio de Mayfair mirando como se encendía la luz del piso de Crowley. Colgó y el cristal del teléfono se hizo añicos entre sus dedos crispados por la rabia.

____________________________

Crowley había desperdiciado toda la mañana tratando de encontrar al estúpido aparcacoches. Con cada hora que pasaba sentía como el sello se grababa más y más profundamente en su carne. Había pasado semanas latente bajo su piel, desde aquella cena en la hamburguesería, pero solo lo había empezado a notar la noche antes, cuando aquel muchacho le había devuelto las llaves del coche.

No pudo reconocer el hechizo y temía lo que pudiese hacerle a él y a Azirafel. No, el ángel estaba fuera de juego hasta que supiese de que iba todo esto.

Al no encontrar referencia alguna en el hotel se acercó al restaurante, pero ni rastro del joven de los ojos claros. En ese momento el demonio ya tenía claro que el camarero y el aparcacoches se trataba del mismo sujeto, pero parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra (puede que literalmente).

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar vio a alguien conocido. El gerente del local, que lo había estado mirando tan insistentemente la última vez, salió del edificio y Crowley no dudó en seguirlo. Quizás encontrase algún modo de abordarlo y averiguar algo más sobre el escurridizo camarero.

Entonces, tras una hora de discreta vigilancia captó una familiar sensación emanado de él. No era un pecado, como la última vez, sino un aura. Un aura demoníaca. Era tenue pero clara. Redujo la suya propia al mínimo para evitar ser detectado y entró tras él en el café.

Había visto suficientes películas para saber como iba es tema. Pidió el capuccino más obsceno de la carta y se aseguró de chocarse con su objetivo al darse la vuelta y derramarle media taza por encima. 

Unas horas después subían en el ascensor hacia su piso. El tipo no le quitaba las manos de encima, y Crowley llevaba un buen rato haciéndose el difícil (cosa que se le deba francamente mal). 

Solo un poco más. Una vez en el apartamento sellaría una habitación con él dentro y le arrancaría la información que necesitaba: quién era su amigo de los ojos claros, dónde estaba, para qué servía el sello que le habían puesto y cómo romperlo. 

Solo un poco más y podría volver con Azirafel.

Justo al salir del ascensor sonó su teléfono. El ángel, tan inoportuna como siempre. Se apartó un poco del otro demonio disculpándose con un gesto y lo cogió tratando de aparentar normalidad. Lo último que quería era que su invitado se oliese la emboscada. Desactivó los sellos con discreción, entró en el apartamento y encendió las luces. La llamada se cortó y el otro demonio entró tras él. 

Cuando Crowley se volvió hacia él se topó con uno ojos de un verde pantanoso y supo que estaba jodido. 

“Belial. ¡Mierda!” 

_____________________________

Azirafel aporreó los botones del ascensor y resopló mientras este subía. Ese estúpido demonio le iba a explicar con pelos y señales lo que estaba pasando aquí aunque fuera lo último que hiciese. 

Pero cuando el ascensor se detuvo y salió al pasillo el enfado que borboteaba en su estómago se apagó bajo una oleada de miedo. La puerta del piso de Crowley estaba abierta, los sellos desactivados y el aura que rezumaba por la entrada era imposible de ignorar.

El ángel echó a correr deshaciéndose de los zapatos por el camino y entró trastabillando en el apartamento. En el salón el demonio del traje sujetaba a Crowley contra la mesa agarrándolo del cuello con una mano. En la otra una daga de doble filo comenzaba a describir un arco certero.

Azirafel saltó hacia él uniendo las dos manos y golpeándolo en el costado con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo al otro extremo del cuarto. 

A Crowley le fallaron las piernas y se encontró arrodillado en el suelo boqueando por un aliento que realmente no necesitaba. Azirafel la daba la espalda interponiéndose entre él y su atacante.

Belial se levantó con una desagradable sonrisa y el cuchillo en ristre abalanzándose sobre ella. Su forma física era mucho más grande que la del ángel, pero cuando se trata de ángeles o demonios y el tamaño y la forma son solo opciones, estas no tienen por qué estar relacionadas con su poder.

El ángel proyectó un golpe seco contra la muñeca del demonio haciendo saltar la daga de su mano y descargó una serie de ganchos contra los riñones de su adversario. Ella recibió un brutal golpe en la cara, pero detuvo el segundo con su antebrazo y consiguió devolverle un codazo en la mandíbula.

“¡Crowley, el puñal!” gritó mientras trataba de inmovilizar al demonio que volvía a abalanzarse sobre ella tratando de recuperar la daga.

“¡Aléjalo de ti!” gritó Crowley tras ella recogiendo el arma del suelo.

Azirafel se revolvió para hacer algo de espacio entre ambos zafándose de la enorme mano que la agarraba de la camisa. Le propinó a Belial una patada en el pecho lanzándolo de nuevo contra la pared opuesta y notó con fastidio como su falda favorita se le rajaba hasta la cadera. 

Antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo Crowley había creado una barrera invisible entre ellos. Solo aguantaría unos segundos pero no necesitaban más. 

Azirafel se volvió hacia él y se aferró a su brazo. “Sácanos de aquí” imploró. Notó como la magia de su compañero se arremolinaba a su alrededor justo antes de chasquear los dedos y hacerlos desaparecer.

_________________________

El ángel se sintió mareada por el repentino cambio de localización. Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaban en casa de Anathema y Newt. 

“No hay nadie, ángel” oyó decir a Cowley tras ella. El demonio se dejó caer en una de las butacas del salón, exhausto por el esfuerzo de trasladarlos tanta distancia.

“¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? ¡Si ese demonio nos sigue los pondremos en peligro!” dijo ella alarmada.

“No nos seguirá. Imposible con el aura de Adam cubriéndolo todo” le recordó Crowley.

Azirafel respiró tratando de calmarse. “Podrías…” cerró los ojos reprimiendo el enfado que volvía a apoderarse de ella. “Por favor Crowley, explícame que ha pasado hoy porque no logro entenderlo. Primero te veo con él, haciéndoos arrumacos, y cuando llego a tu piso resulta que está tratando de descorporizarte”

“Mierda” pensó el demonio “Así que por eso ella estaba en Maifair. Los había visto. Mierda” Abrió la boca para responder pero solo consiguió emitir un sonido inarticulado.

“¿Quién es él y que hacía en tu piso?” preguntó ella directamente empezando a perder la paciencia. “Y no te atrevas a mentirme.”

“Belial, príncipe del infierno” mustió Crowley y el ángel dio un respingo al oír el nombre. “Cuando me di cuenta de quien era en realidad ya me tenía acorralado. Pensaba que le estaba tendiendo una trampa pero era yo el que estaba cayendo en una”

“¿Eso era lo que hacías? ¿Intentar llevarlo a tu casa? ¿Por qué?” 

“Un compañero suyo, o alguien bajo sus órdenes me puso un sello. No sé para que ni como deshacerlo. Creí que podría…” el demonio tragó contra el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. La vergüenza y la culpa le atenazaban las tripas.

“Enséñamelo” ordenó Azirafel. Sabía que estaba siendo muy dura con él, pero le estaba costando todo su autocontrol no dejarse desbordar por sus emociones.

Crowley le mostró la mano derecha. A simple vista no parecía haber nada anormal, pero profundizando un poco más lo vio. “Es un sello de localización. Sí que ha sido buena idea traernos aquí. Incluso en la tienda, con todos los sigilos de protección, habría acabado encontrándonos”

“¿Puedes romperlo?” preguntó él esperanzado, pero el ángel negó con la cabeza.

“¿Qué es esa cosa?” Dijo ella señalando al puñal que había quedado temporalmente olvidado sobre la mesita de café. Postergaba la pregunta que realmente necesitaba hacerle.

“No lo se” respondió el demonio negándose a mirar al ángel directamente. Aún tras las gafas de sol se sentía incapaz de enfrentarla. “Nunca había visto nada igual”

Un extraño silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos.

“¿Por qué me has mentido?” dijo ella finalmente con la voz crispada de rabia.

“Trataba de protegerte” atajó él a la defensiva poniéndose en pie. 

“Creí que había dejado suficientemente claro que puedo protegerme perfectamente a mi misma” respondió ella elevando la voz “¿Qué más me has ocultado? ¿Que otras cosas consideras que no podrá soportar mi delicado cerebro de ángel, eh?”

“¡Oh, por Satán! ¿quieres dejar de tergiversarlo todo?” ahora él también gritaba muy a su pesar. “No sabía que coño hacía este estúpido sello, temía que… que… ¡yo que se!… que te hiriera de algún modo”

“Tú no tienes derecho… No tienes…” se sentía ahogada en la rabia. Tuvo que respirar profundamente pare poder continuar. “Crowley, tienes que ser sincero conmigo o esto no va a funcionar” sentenció ella tratando de recuperar el control de la situación. 

Un silencio antinatural, mucho peor que el anterior, llenó la habitación y solo entonces el ángel y el demonio fueron conscientes de la pareja de humanos que los observaban estupefactos desde la puerta.

Crowley suspiró desalentado, se quitó las gafa, se pasó una mano por la cara y se las volvió a poner. 

“Tienes razón, Azirafel” mustió en voz baja pero clara “Esto no va a funcionar” añadió volviéndose hacia la salida.

El ángel lo agarró de la muñeca, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro del demonio lo soltó inmediatamente. 

Anathema y Newt se apartaron hacia los lados por instinto y Crowley desapareció en la oscuridad del umbral. 


	13. Antiguos enemigos

Anathema y Newton se miraron durante un segundo y luego él salió tras el demonio mientras ella se acercaba al ángel inmóvil en su salón que temblaba levemente.

“Azirafel” la llamó con suavidad “No te preocupes, volverá y…” 

“Estoy perfectamente” la cortó el ángel recuperando rápidamente la compostura aunque más fría de lo habitual. “¿Podría usar tu cuarto de baño?”

“Claro” respondió ella aún preocupada. El ángel era orgullosa, no querría mostrar su aflicción ante ella. “Es la segunda puerta a la derecha”

“Gracias, querida” mustió en un tono más tierno, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan brusca con su amiga. Recorrió el pasillo y desapareció en el interior del aseo.

Se tambaleó y se apoyó contra la puerta del baño ahogando un sollozo y reprimiendo las lágrimas que le hacían escocer los ojos.

Aferró la porcelana del lavabo tratando de respirar profundamente. No había llorado desde el diluvio y no iba a hacerlo ahora porque el demonio hubiese pillado una pataleta, se dijo a si misma. 

Pero la raíz de su rabia no era esa y ella lo sabía. No podía dejar de ver en su cabeza a Belial blandiendo contra Crowley ese instrumento de muerte. Porque también sabía lo que se iba a encontrar cuando investigara más de cerca el arma. Si quisieran descorporizar al demonio había formas más fáciles y rápidas. Si quien fuera había enviado a un príncipe del infierno para herirlo específicamente con ese puñal su intención era destruirlo por completo.

Azirafel apretó los dientes para no gritar de pura rabia. Sus dedos hicieron estallar la porcelana del lavamanos, su poder se arremolinaba involuntariamente a su alrededor. Las luces parpadearon y una grieta partió de entre sus pies para recorrer el suelo y la pared, rajando el espejo a su paso. 

Respiró recuperando el control. Sus planes empezaban a tomar forma. Esto no iba a quedar así.

Cerró los ojos, frotándose la cara, golpeada por un inesperado agotamiento, y chasqueó los dedos para arreglar el desastre que había montado en el baño.

______________________________

Crowley apareció en el rellano de su piso. La puerta aún estaba entreabierta pero no había señal alguna de entes ocultos o etéreos.

Entró cerrando tras de si y activando todos los sellos, incluso añadió un par más, ahora que sabía de qué debía protegerse.  
Comprobó todo el piso con los nervios a flor de piel y, cuando entró en la cocina para ponerse una copa ya se sentía al borde del ataque de pánico. Se sirvió un vaso de lo más fuerte que tenía, derramando parte del líquido en la encimera, incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Se lo bebió de un trago. No se sintió mejor. 

Chasqueó los dedos y el equipo de música empezó a reproducir una canción. Quizás así pudiese ahogar las voces que gritaban en su cerebro. “ _Sucker love is heaven sent/ You pucker up our passion's spent_ ”. A menudo se preguntaba por qué los humanos elegían canciones deprimentes cuando ya se sentían mal y ahora lo comprendía. Regodearse en su propia miseria siempre había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y la música lo lubricaba todo. Tragó saliva sintiéndose caer en una espiral de autocompasión. “' _Cause there's nothing else to do/ Every me and every you”_

¿Qué coño había hecho? No podía pensar. Tenía miedo, estaba nervioso y enfadado, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro. _“Sucker love a box I choose/ no other box I choose to use/ Another love I would abuse/ No circumstances could excuse”_

Cogió la botella y se la llevó directamente a los labios. Se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerse en pie por mas tiempo, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que se desbordaban tras las gafas oscuras. ¿Por qué lo intentaba si quiera? Por mucho que se esforzara, por mucho que intentase hacer lo correcto todo se daría la vuelta y acabaría por morderle el culo de alguna forma, como siempre. El único cambio era que ahora tenía mucho que perder. “ _Pucker up for heaven's sake/ There's never been so much at stak”_

Eso en el caso de que no lo hubiese perdido ya. “Por eso no puedes tener cosas bonitas” se dijo a sí mismo “Estás podrido hasta el tuétano” “(…) I _know I'm selfish, I'm unkind/ Sucker love I always find/ Someone to bruise and leave behind”_

[_“'Cause there's nothing else to do_](https://youtu.be/OMaycNcPsHI)  
[ _Every me and every you”_](https://youtu.be/OMaycNcPsHI)  
____________________________ 

Azirafel aceptó agradecida la taza de té que le ofrecía Anathema y las disculpas de Newt por no haber podido encontrar a Crowley.

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina el ángel les contó por encima lo que había pasado, omitiendo lo relacionado con su relación con el demonio. Ninguno de los humanos preguntó la causa de la pelea, eran conscientes de que todo debía estar demasiado fresco todavía. 

El puñal descansaba en la mesa entre ellos, inofensivo. Anathema y Azirafel se ayudaban la una a la otra para averiguar que clase de poder tenía el objeto. Temían que estuviese fuera de su alcance y que tuvieran que implicar a Adam en todo esto pero, tras un par de horas de trabajo desenredando la extraña combinación de fuerzas que se entremezclaban con el metal consiguieron dar con la clave.

Solo uno de los filos estaba forjado en el fuego infernal e inbuido de una maldición lo suficientemente potente como para destruir a un ángel. El otro había sido sacralizado de forma que extendiese el poder divino en cualquier ser oculto en el que se hundiese.

Azirafel comprendió que se trataba de un arma específicamente diseñada para ellos. El Cielo y el Infierno no habían podido comprender por qué resultaban invulnerables a las substancias que debían destruirlos, así que habían optado por combinarlas. 

El objeto era realmente letal y, aunque respondía a un precario equilibrio de poder, era prácticamente imposible de destruir con los medios disponibles en la Tierra. 

El ángel reprimió un gruñido de rabia, esto no era una travesura de demonios menores, sino que venía de muy Arriba y de muy Abajo.

Las cosas empezaban a cuadrar. Michael había nombrado a Gabriel, a Metatrón y a alguien más, quizás fuese un forjador de armas celestiales. Luego estaba Belial y la vigilancia que Belcebú les había puesto. Todo escrupulosamente organizado para tenerlos controlados y atacar en el momento preciso. 

Pero ni el cielo ni el infierno conocían realmente a sus antiguos agentes. No comprendían la naturaleza de su relación ni las fuerzas invisibles que los impulsaban a cuidar el uno del otro. 

A las cinco de la madrugada el ángel se adentraba en el bosque de Hogback y cavaba un agujero al pie de uno de los árboles más viejos. Depositó la daga en el fondo y la cubrió de hechizos y sellos. El arma quedaría dentro de la potente aura de Adam, pero no deseaba que nadie la desenterrase por casualidad. 

Una vez tapado el agujero solo ella misma sería capaz de encontrarla de nuevo. Volvió a la pequeña villa y le pidió a Newt que la acercase a Londres.

“¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?” le ofreció Anathema.

“No, gracias, querida. Ya os he importunado lo suficiente” respondió el ángel abrazando a su amiga para despedirse. “Además, me temo que tengo algunas cosas que poner en orden”

________________________ 

El demonio había perdido la noción del tiempo sentado en el suelo de su cocina y se sobresaltó al ver que ya comenzaba amanecer. 

Habían pasado casi doce horas desde que un Príncipe del infierno había tratado de destruirlo solo unos metros más allá. Los sellos de su puerta eran lo suficientemente potentes como para impedirle entrar de forma casa indefinida. Estos bebía del vasto poder de Crowley y ni siquiera Belial podría dehacerlos con facilidad. Pero esto era un arma de doble filo. Si no podía llegar a Crowley sin duda iría a por Azirafel.

El pánico que se había ido disolviendo en el alcohol volvió a atenazarle el pecho con más fuerza.

Sacó el teléfono y llamó al móvil de Azirafel. No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera daba señal. Llamó a la bruja y la voz somnolienta de Anathema le confirmó que el ángel estaba de camino a Londres, según sus cálculos ya debería haber llegado. Llamó a la librería, esta vez si que daba tono, pero nadie respondió. “¡Mierda, Azirafel! ¿Dónde coño estás?”.

__________________________

El trayecto hasta la ciudad fue un absoluto martirio. El ángel le había dicho a Crowley que no sabía como romper el sello que le habían puesto, lo cual era verdad, pero lo que no le había contado era que sí era capaz de manipularlo y que había transferido el hechizo a su propio cuerpo justo antes de dejarlo marchar. Quería asegurarse de que Belial daba con ella, pero aún no, necesitaba tiempo.

Una vez que dejaron atrás el aura de Adam comenzó a sentir como el conjuro se desplegaba y se vio forzada a emplear todo el poder a su alcance para bloquear su efecto. 

A penas cruzó unas palabras con el pobre Newton, quien le dirigía miradas de soslayo cada vez más preocupadas. Cuando llegaron a la librería se despidió brevemente del muchacho y desapareció en el interior, alzando los sellos y respirando al fin.

Si mañana seguía viva debía acordarse de llamar para disculparse por su comportamiento, pero ahora el tiempo apremiaba. 

Preparó el espacio poniendo a buen recaudo los libros mas valiosos y encantando las estanterías para que protegiesen a sus ocupantes en la medida de lo posible. _“Te mantendrás firme*”_ se dijo a si misma, repitiendo las palabras que alguien había grabado a fuego en su cerebro de guerrera “ _Cuando todos los demás hayan abandonado y se hayan rendido aquí es donde tú resistirás_ ”

El teléfono sonaba exactamente cada veinte minutos. Lo ignoró durante un par de horas, pero al final no pudo resistirlo. “Crowley, no me llames más” su voz sonó más dura de lo que había pretendido. Más disculpas que tendría que pedir al día siguiente si aún seguía aquí.

“¡Zira! Sal de ahí, por lo que más quieras. Tienes que volver a Tadfield. Si no puede dar conmigo irá a por ti” la voz del demonio sonaba más aguda de lo normal, al borde de la desesperación. 

Azirafel respiró en silencio antes de contestar. Mantener a Crowley alejado era lo más duro que había hecho en su estancia en la Tierra, pero por desgracia tenía práctica. 

“La tienda está oculta, no la encontrará” mintió “No vengas”.

El demonio fue incapaz de decir nada coherente entre su habitual retahíla de consonantes.

“Voy a desconectar el teléfono” El ángel colgó enseguida y desenchufó el aparato de la línea. Unos segundos más y su fachada se habría desmoronado. 

Por supuesto que Belial iría a por ella, de hecho el ángel contaba con ello. No importaba cuantos hechizos hubiera en la tienda, al fina él la encontraría. El último caído no era un demonio prescindible de tres al cuarto, pero esta era su casa, y _en su casa nadie la atacaría sin sufrir las consecuencias._

Fue al cuarto y se cambió de ropa. Se puso un jersey rosado, su falda más cómoda y se recogió los largos cabellos rubios. Iba a necesitar amplitud de movimientos. 

Si las cosas se ponían muy feas _¿intervendría Ella? ¿La salvaría de sus pecados?_ Probablemente no. Sólo le quedaba su casa. “ _Aquí es dónde resistiré_ ” repitió quitándose el anillo que Ella le había regalado al nombrarla guardiana de la puerta del este. Ahora era demasiado grande para su meñique y lo había llevado en el índice durante meses, pero que sentido tenía ya. Dejó el aro dorado sobre el tocador y con un pensamiento desactivó todos lo sellos de la puerta salvo uno.

Descalza fue hasta la pequeña cocina y se concentró en prepararse algo de beber, simplemente por mantenerse ocupada. Añadió un par de cucharadas de cacao a su taza y puso la leche a calentar. Mientras llenaba la taza y apagaba el hornillo pensó en Crowley y notó como se le encogía el estómago. _Este era el precio que ella debía pagar, dejar atrás su corazón y olvidarlo todo._

La distorsión en el campo del hechizo de protección del hogar fue tan clara como una alarma de incendios. El ángel respiró hondo y se recordó a si misma que, en esta escena, ella era el cazador y no la presa.

Bajó las escaleras, se detuvo en el escalón entre la trastienda y la zona principal de la librería y esperó. El mantra en su cerebro continuaba evocando las palabras que la acompañaban desde su creación y que había desoído durante toda su existencia. _“Y estarás de pie al borde del abismo plantando cara. Tienes un talento innato y tu corazón es de piedra, porque debes que ser fría para vencer.”_

La puerta se abrió, pero no fue el hijo del infierno quien traspasó el umbral. Azirafel no se permitió mostrar sorpresa. “Hola Sariel” dijo reconociendo al arcángel que penetraba en sus dominios. Le pareció que hacía milenios que no lo veía, pero no era así. Lo había visto hace poco, en el Langham, y antes de eso en un restaurante, sólo que no se había dado cuenta. Ahora, en el contexto adecuado, lo reconoció como si ella hubiese bajado del cielo ayer. 

El arcángel Sariel, el vigilante de los pecadores, era la viva imagen de la juventud. Su corporación era alta y delgada. El rostro blanco y delicado se veía enmarcado por una melena corta de color castaño, pero sus ojos grises no expresaban emoción alguna.

“¿Me esperabas, Azirafel?”

“No” respondió ella con naturalidad “He de reconocer que me pillas por sorpresa, aunque quizás no debería” añadió sonriendo para si misma. “Arriba nunca han sido muy imaginativos, supongo que el defensor de las condenaciones era la elección más obvia para destruir a un ángel descarriado”.

“Debemos hacer ejemplo de los traidores” apostilló Sariel citando a otro arcángel, en otra ejecución.

La segunda distorsión en el sello fue si cabe más evidente y Azirafel vio la sombra de Belial a través del cristal de la puerta.

“Y cooperáis con vuestros antiguos enemigos” añadió ella con sarcasrmo. “Cuéntame algo que no sepa” 

_____________________________

*[ _Natural_ \-- Imagine Dragons](https://youtu.be/V5M2WZiAy6k)


	14. Entrada en pérdida

Los planes de Azirafel se tambaleaban. Realmente no contaba con Sariel. Joder, Arriba tenían que saberlo seguro. Si salía de esta iba a tener que ajustar cuentas con Michael.

En el piso de Crowley ella se había medido con Belial y confiaba en sus posibilidades, más ahora que ya no tenía la dichosa daga, pero un arcángel y un príncipe del infierno a la vez… eso eran palabras mayores.

Observó como el demonio entraba en sus dominios con su impecable traje gris. Un trueno sonó fuera, como un mal presagio de lo que estaba por llegar. 

Belial la miró con sus ojos verde musgo y sonrió. Entonces Azirafel lo ubicó. Le había intentado dar conversación la noche que habían interrogado a Kobal. Lo había tenido a menos de un metro y ella no había sentido nada. Se maldijo a si misma mentalmente y apretó los puños enfadada. 

Respiró hondo y avanzó hacia el espacio más amplio de su librería. Sentía la tensión en los músculos, cada célula de su cuerpo se preparaba para entrar en combate. Su cerebro calculaba las escasas posibilidades de salir con bien de esta, pero no era como si tuviese otra opción.

“No te vas a escapar esta vez, angelito” dijo la pegajosa voz de Belial. 

El ángel no contestó, pero no perdió detalle. Durante un segundo el único sonido fue el de las gotas de lluvia contra los cristales. Sariel miró de soslayo a su compañero con una expresión asqueada y las comisuras de los labios de Azirafel dibujaron una brevísima sonrisa. Un sentimiento agridulce la invadió al pensar en Crowley y al compararse con sus adversarios.

Esos dos no eran compañeros, no había trabajado juntos, nunca habían tenido que urdir una estrategia ellos mismos ni se habían cubierto las espaldas en momentos de necesidad. Quizás pudiese trabajar con eso.

“Suficiente charla, demonio. Acabemos lo que hemos venido a hacer” apostilló Sariel.

Belial respondió con un gruñido y avanzó hacia ella, pero el ángel no pensaba dejarse intimidar. El príncipe del infierno trató de agarrarla de la ropa y ella se zafó proyectando un primer puñetazo hacia el esternón, dejándolo sin respiración durante unos segundos y haciéndolo retroceder. Se midieron un instante y el demonio se abalanzó de nuevo, golpeándola en la cara y en el costado. 

Azirafel le devolvió un rodillazo al vientre, pero no consiguió quitárselo de encima. Belial la cogió por la ropa ya la golpeó contra la estantería más próxima manteniéndola firmemente sujeta contra el muro de libros. El ángel se revolvía tratando de liberarse cuando un movimiento a su derecha atrajo su atención. Sariel desenvainaba otra hoja como la que ella misma había enterrado en el bosque. “Mierda” pensó redoblando sus esfuerzos por soltarse del agarre de la criatura infernal “Por supuesto que tienen un puñal cada uno, como no”

Su pie desnudo impactó contra una rodilla de Belial haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y Azirafel cayó al suelo, esquivando la daga por centímetros.

“¿No puedes mantenerla quieta ni medio minuto, demonio inútil?” Bramó el arcángel.

“No te atrevas a darme órdenes” le gritó Belial mientras intentaba golpearla de nuevo, pero en ángel era más rápida. Rodó sobre si misma y se levantó de un salto pillando por sorpresa a Sariel. Era arriesgado, pero tenía que hacerse con esa hoja. 

El arcángel acusó el impacto en el pecho pero no soltó la daga. Azirafel trató de inmovilizarlo e intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero Sariel, haciendo uso de su poder la lanzó por los aires.

La fuerza del torrente de poder angelical que la golpeó la hizo salir despedida por la puerta de la librería. El cristal se rompió y el ángel notó como un filo irregular abría un feo tajo en la carne de su espalda. Se golpeó contra el asfalto dejando una marca sangrienta, pero se levantó inmediatamente y echó a correr describiendo un amplio arco frente a las puertas de su hogar, bendiciendo los locales próximos en los que la gente se había refugiado del inesperado aguacero y a los escasos pero alarmados transeúntes que caminaban por la calle.

Belial salió primero, lanzándose hacia ella como un perro de presa. Ya no parecía el atractivo humano trajeado. Sus rasgos se deformaban grotescamente mientras su naturaleza demoníaca salía a la superficie.

Azirafel, firme en su posición descargó un golpe con toda su fuerza, pero solo alcanzó al aire. El demonio se dividió en dos. Dos copias exactas de si mismo que agarraron al ángel por los brazos y la sujetaron contra el suelo.

Sariel se acercaba lentamente, empuñando la daga mortal. Su sonrisa de suficiencia la ponía frenética. Belial comenzaba a tener problemas de nuevo para contenerla, pero el arcángel estaba tan cerca…

Entonces el rugido de un motor inundó el aire y un Bentley clásico derrapó el medio de la calle.

Azirafel chilló eufórica y se retorció sobre si misma para patear una de las imágenes demoniacas. En cuanto sintió uno de sus brazos libres hundió un puño el la cara de la otra.

“¡Estáis jodidos!” gritó ella alejándose del arcángel.

Crowley bajó del coche y selló la calle por completo, pero no podría mantenerla así eternamente. Debían volver a dentro y sellar la tienda, un espacio mucho más manejable y seguro. Lo último que necesitaban eran daños colaterales.

Sariel gritó consumido por la rabia. El ángel ya estaba fuera de su alcance por lo que se lanzó contra el recién llegado. 

Crowley no se movió, pero el arcángel no pudo alcanzarlo. El poder del demonio se arremolinaba en torno al ser celestial restringiendo sus movimientos. La tensión en cada uno de sus músculos revelaba en enorme esfuerzo que le suponía mantener la calle cerrada y a Sariel inmóvil. “Azirafel” gritó tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la lluvia incesante, que ya se había convertido en tormenta. 

El ángel asintió comprendiendo lo que su compañero pretendía sin necesidad de palabras. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la cuestión era cómo hacerlo. Belial y ella se encontraban a un par de metros de distancia, calibrándose el uno a la otra, esperando al más mínimo error para atacar. 

Crowley comenzó a empujar la burbuja imaginaria en la que se encontraban hacia la entrada de la librería. Metro a metro Sariel se veía arrastrado hacia el interior y entonces Belial notó el mismo impulso y perdió de vista al ángel. 

Ella se había proyectado hacia adelante, pero no contra él, sino contra la pared invisible del sello de Crowley. Impulsándose contra ella en la dirección adecuada liberó sus alas y voló hacia la tienda arrastrando al Príncipe del Infierno con ella.

Una vez los dos estuvieron dentro el trabajo de Crowley se hizo más fácil y tanto él como el arcángel se vieron succionados hacia el interior como si de un embudo se tratase. 

El caos reinaba dentro del local y por un momento el demonio se sintió desorientado. Un ala blanca lo rodeó y las pequeñas manos del ángel tiraron de él hacia la trastienda. 

En un solo movimiento él deshizo el sello de la calle y activó los de la tienda, solo que esta vez en sentido inverso. Hasta ese momento el muro de hechizos impedía a las criaturas ocultas y celestiales entrar, pero ahora evitaba que salieran.

El demonio también replicó el escudo que había utilizado fuera pero en menor escala, blindándolo a él mismo y al ángel de sus atacantes, aunque fuese sólo durante unos minutos.

Azirafel, con sus alas ya ocultas se sentó en el suelo agotada y empapada apoyando la espalda contra el sofá de la trastienda. Crowley la imitó, se quitó las gafas de sol y las tiró al suelo frotándose la cara con las manos.

“Ya empezaba a pensar que no aparecerías” dijo el ángel jadeando, con un atisbo de sonrisa.

El demonio la miró consternado “¡Me dijiste que no viniera!”

“Sí, bueno” dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros “¿Desde cuándo me haces caso, querido?”

“Eres increíble” resopló él rodeándola con un brazo “¡Ah! Por cierto, muchas gracias por avisar de que me habías quitado el sello de localización” añadió con sarcasmo moviendo la mano ante la cara del ángel. “¿Tú sabes la cara de idiota que se me quedó al ver que había desaparecido?” 

“¿Así que fue eso lo que te hizo venir finalmente?” preguntó ella ahora ya sonriendo abiertamente.

“Eso fue la segunda pista, sí. La primera fueron seis milenos de dedicación prácticamente exclusiva a sacarte de los embrollos en los que te metes.” respondió él entre enfadado y divertido. 

Fuera del escudo sólo se oían los repetidos intentos de Suriel y Belial por echarlo abajo. No tardarían mucho más.

El ángel y el demonio se miraron unos instantes. Crowley fue el primero en hablar.

“Zira, yo…” de pronto no le salía la voz.

“Lo sé, querido. Yo también” atajó ella apretando dulcemente uno de sus estrechos muslos. No sabía si lo que el demonio pensaba decirle era ‘te quiero’ o ‘lo siento’. En cualquier caso ambas cosas eran verdad para los dos. “¿Puedes trabajar desde aquí?” añadió.

El demonio asintió y los dos se pusieron en pie. Se abrazaron y compartieron un brevísimo beso antes de volver a la batalla. 

Crowley colocó uno de los rizos rubios del ángel detrás de su oreja. “Acaba con ellos, preciosa” 

Azirafel atravesó el escudo sin darle tiempo a sus adversarios a prepararse. Con Crowley allí se sentía capaz de derrotar al mismo Lucifer. Podía sentir la magia de su compañero actuando a su alrededor y supo que iba a por el arcángel, así que ella fintó prácticamente en el aire y se lanzó hacia Belial.

El demonio trató de esquivarla pero ella ya estaba demasiado cerca. Se había acabado eso de bailar uno alrededor del otro. Todo o nada.

Por un momento el ángel se desconcentró y no supo de donde le llovían los golpes. Las garras del demonio se hendieron el aire y rasgaron profundamente la piel de su rostro desde la sien hasta la mandíbula, ella pero resistió. Tras seis mil años en el mundo el dolor físico era parte de la vida, Azirafel podía bloquearlo en cierta medida. El príncipe del infierno sólo llevaba unos meses allí, razonó ella. No era del todo consciente de las desventajas que implicaba tener un cuerpo, desventajas que pretendía aprovechar. 

Detuvo uno de sus puños con la palma de su mano y consiguió atrapar el otro brazo casi bajo su axila. Giró su cuerpo en un brusco movimiento de torsión y notó como el húmero del demonio cedía, restallando bajo la presión.

Belial gritó y se tambaleó al borde del shock. Azirafel lo agarró de las solapas de su, ya no tan impecable, traje y, echándose hacia atrás para tomar impulso, descargó un cabezazo contra la cara del demonio. Lo soltó sintiendo como su sangre se mezclaba con la que manaba se su cara y el príncipe del infierno cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Era el momento perfecto para descorporizarlo o acabaría por recuperarse, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en cómo oyó el grito de Crowley.

La lucha del demonio con el arcángel era de otra clase. Se trataba de una batalla de voluntades, de resistencia. Crowley invocaba sello tras sello para incapacitarlo y el arcángel lo contrarrestaba una y otra vez. 

El demonio se sintió desfallecer. El problema no era el acceso al poder, la magia de ambos era vastísima, pero las formas físicas tenían un límite y no podía canalizarla indefinidamente. El cuerpo de Crowley empezaba a acusar los conjuros realizados en las últimas veinticuatro horas y temió desmayarse. “¡Zira!” gritó al borde de su resistencia. 

El ángel giró sobre si misma con suficiente rapidez como para detener el embate del arcángel. Sariel intentó sellarla tal como el demonio había hecho con él pero su poder angelical era más evidente para los de su clase y ella consiguió romperlo antes de que pudiera consolidarlo.

El arcángel blandió el puñal y Azirafel le propinó un golpe en el codo provocando que el arma saliese volando de su mano. Sariel gritó de rabia y trató de golpearla en la herida del rostro pero ella lo embistió lanzándolo contra la estantería.

Desde detrás del escudo Crowley intentó enfocar la vista, la estancia volviéndose más y más borrosa, mientras trataba de pensar como ayudar al ángel sin hacerle daño. Entonces otro movimiento captó su intermitente atención. Belial se había levantado y empuñaba la daga con su brazo sano. Trató de gritar para avisar a Azirafel pero la voz se le quebró en la garganta. El sello que invocaba sobre el príncipe del infierno titiló un instante y se rompió. Con un último esfuerzo Crowley chasqueó los dedos.

Cuando Azirafel notó que unos brazos la rodeaban su primer instinto fue tratar de liberarse, pero enseguida reconoció el familiar cuerpo que se presionaba contra su espalda. Miró hacia atrás desconcertada y sintió un espasmo de horror recorriendo cada uno de sus nervios. 

Belial sostenía el puñal, pero solo el mango estaba a la vista. La hoja se hundía hasta el guardamanos en el costado de Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La entrada en pérdida se produce cuando una aeronave se coloca en un ángulo que le hace perder sustentación. Esta situación supone un riesgo para la estabilidad del aparato, sin embargo a veces es utilizada de forma intencionada en acrobacias aéreas.


	15. Remontar el vuelo

El abrazo de su compañero cada vez era más laxo. Lo oyó sollozar y sintió como se tambaleaba tras ella.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Antes de que Belial arrancase el arma del cuerpo del demonio, antes de que Crowley cayese al suelo, antes de que la triunfante carcajada de Sariel llegase a sus oídos, la vista de Azirafel se cubrió de un velo rojo. Algo se precioso rompía dentro de ella al tiempo de que algo salvaje se liberaba.

Era imposible. Las formas verdaderas de los seres etéreos u ocultos no podían existir en el mundo, y sin embargo allí estaba. Una leona con cuerpo de mujer, a penas cubierta por una túnica blanca. Las alas níveas se abrían ocupando completamente la habitación. Los ojos, sin esclerótica visible, brillaban en la penumbra como un rayo en la tormenta. 

La espada de la guardiana de la puerta del este debía estar a buen recaudo en un almacén en alguna parte, sin embargo el acero llameante apareció en su mano como si fuese una extensión de su propia forma incorpórea.

La tormenta que se desataba fuera de la pequeña tienda no podía ni empezar a compararse con el violento torrente de poder que se desataba dentro.

Belial arrancó el puñal del cuerpo inerte de demonio pero fue incapaz de alzarlo contra la criatura alada que se cernía sobre él. Azirafel no tuvo ni que tocarlo. La fuerza imparable de su aura lo arrasó todo descorporizando al demonio en el acto.

Sariel se lanzó hacia el arma, sabiendo que era su única oportunidad de defenderse de la furia de la principado. Consiguió desviar una estocada de la espada llameante pero la hoja de la daga vibró peligrosamente en su mano. El poder del ángel estaba completamente desatado y lo empujaba hacia la puerta sellada. Pronto se vio atrapado, sin posibilidad de retirada, y ella blandió la espada con ambas manos golpeándolo desde arriba. 

El arcángel alzó el puñal en un vano intento por protegerse pero la fuerza del golpe era brutal. Impactó contra la pequeña hoja y la partió por la mitad sin siquiera variar la trayectoria. Lo último que vio Sariel fue la espada llameantes cerniéndose sobre él. La hoja al rojo blanco atravesó piel, huesos, músculos y órganos, dañando irreparablemente la corporación del ser celestial y haciéndolo desaparecer de este plano de existencia.

La forma verdadera y la espada se disolvieron en el aire sin dejar rastro, tan rápidamente como cuando aparecieron. Azirafel trastrabilló al volver a notar el suelo bajo sus pies y regresó al lugar donde yacía él. Se arrodilló al lado de su compañero, desmadejado, laxo como una marioneta a la que han cortado los hilos, los ojos amarillos nublados, perdidos en algún lugar del infinito. 

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y le abrió la camisa para evaluar los daños. Era absurdo, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Los bordes enegrecidos de la profunda herida eran la evidencia de que el filo sacralizado había asentado su letalidad en las entrañas del demonio. 

Los ojos dorados de Crowley se enfocaron en ella por fin, recorriendo las heridas que el Príncipe del Infierno había abierto en su carne.

”Oh, Zira” mustió él alzando una mano hasta su rostro y tratando de curar los arañazos irregulares con el escaso remanente de su magia.

“Para” susurró ella “No lo malgastes en mi”.

“No hay nadie más en quien desee gastarlo” la voz del demonio temblaba y el ángel podía sentir como se tensaba entre sus brazos. 

El dolor empezaba a ser intenso y no haría más que aumentar a partir de ahora. No sería rápido como el agua bendita. El poder celestial lo devoraría desde dentro, destruyéndolo en una agonía brutal que duraría horas.

Azirafel sollozó. No había lágrimas, su propio dolor era demasiado crudo, demasiado intenso como para llorarlo. No lo permitiría, pensó. No podía dejar que sus últimas horas de existencia fuesen una espiral de horror. 

Se inclinó sobre el y lo besó con ternura. “Te quiero, querido” mustió contra sus labios. Al separarse le vio vocalizar un ‘te quiero’, pero el demonio ya no tenía voz para decirlo en alto.

El ángel volvió a echarse sobre Crowley y apretó sus labios contra su frente canalizando su poder a través de él. Había realizado ese acto en particular cientos de veces a lo largo de las épocas más tristes de la historia, suavizando el trance de la muerte en las dulces profundidades del sueño.

El cuerpo del demonio se relajó y su respiración se volvió rítmica y profunda. Azirafel quiso dormir también, no despertar jamás, pero sabía que no podía. No cuando aún quedaba trabajo por hacer. “Espérame” le susurró “te encontraré cuando termine”.

Un plan desquiciado empezaba a tomar forma en su mente teñida por el dolor de la inminente pérdida, encajando como los engranajes de un reloj. 

Primero velaría a su demonio. Estaría con él hasta el final, pero después no podía dejarse arrastrar por el duelo. Su mente viajaba hacia la daga enterrada en el bosque. La recuperaría, iría Arriba y la hundiría en el pecho del jodido arcángel Gabriel y de todo aquel que osase interponerse en su camino. 

¿Cuál era la pena por asesinar a un arcángel? Esperaba que fuese caer, porque cuando llegase Abajo pensaba encargarse de Belcebú, para empezar.

Crowley se removió intranquilo en su sueño y la hizo salir de su espiral de ira. Con un suspiro tembloroso se levantó, alzando al demonio en brazos y lo cargó hasta el dormitorio del piso de arriba. 

No dejarse hundir bajo el peso de la desesperación se reveló como una tarea imposible. Viendo como el amor de su vida se extinguía ante sus ojos no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse caer de rodillas junto a la cama tomando su mano entre las suyas, sintiendo como su piel se enfriaba más y más. El ángel se rompió al fin y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas cubiertas de sangre seca y suciedad.

[“Oh, Señor. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?”](https://youtu.be/k4KC51M82Xc) No podía parar de preguntarse como sus decisiones los habían llevado hasta aquí, qué podía haber hecho diferente.

“Oh, Señor. Te lo ruego, no lo apartes de mí” Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que, por una vez, Ella estuviese escuchando.

“Oh, Señor. Dime qué tengo que hacer. Yo solo quiero traerlo a casa” rezó entre sollozos. La pena la consumía.

“Castígame a mí, hazme caer, soportaré la carga y me tragaré la vergüenza”. Al final la angustia explotó en un grito que le desgarraba la garganta “¡CASTÍGAME A MÍ, HAZME CAER! ¡DÍMELO! ¡DIME QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER!”

Temblando se puso en pie y se deslizó en la cama junto al demonio. “No me importa si él fue culpable o no. Es bueno y es malo y es todo lo que tengo. Oh, Señor. Te lo ruego, no lo apartes de mi.” Mustió ahogada por el llanto, agotada por la lucha y el dolor.

Sin pretenderlo el sueño acabó por vencerla a ella también.

__________________________

Horas más tarde el ángel se despertó sobresaltada. Cuando recordó a que se debía su inquietud sintió una creciente presión en el pecho y cerró los ojos. No quería volverse porque sabía con que se iba a encontrar. Reprimiendo el llanto que volvía a apoderarse de ella abrió los ojos y miró. 

El cuerpo tendido a su lado respiraba tranquilamente. Podía ver su pecho moviéndose bajo las sábanas que cubrían su desnudez. 

Azirafel frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberlo desnudado ni arropado. Se preguntó si seguiría soñando.

Apartó con cuidado la ropa de cama buscando la herida mortal, pero ya no estaba allí. Solo una fina y pálida cicatriz atestiguaba que, en algún momento había existido. 

La certeza de que su compañero seguía allí con ella empezaba a calar hondo y su corazón latía desbocado por la emoción mientras recorría con la mirada el familiar torso desnudo. Sin embargo había algo extraño, inidentificable. 

A un movimiento de su mano las cortinas se descorrieron dejando entrar a raudales la luz de la mañana. Él gruñó y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo molesto por el repentino aumento de luminosidad, pero sin llegar a despertarse realmente. 

Solo entonces Azirafel se fijó en los brazos cubiertos de pecas. Cientos de ellas sobre los hombros y el pecho. También asomaban bajo el brazo con el que se cubría, adornando los altos pómulos. El cabello largo y sedoso seguía siendo pelirrojo, pero en un tono más cobrizo. La luz arrancaba destellos casi dorados a la larga melena, ahora entera, sin zonas más cortas. 

Con una mano temblorosa recorrió la línea de su mandíbula, tratando de convencerse de que todo aquello era real. Él respondió al contacto, apartó el brazo y abrió los ojos parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz.

“¡OH!” El ángel se cubrió la boca con las manos ahogando un sonido de sorpresa. Esos ojos… Las pupilas ya no eran felinas, sino perfectamente redondas. El iris que las rodeaba era verde. Miles de tonos esmeralda se mezclaban en un torbellino de color, enriquecido con motitas doradas y marrones. Era como ver la bóveda vegetal de los bosques del Edén, traspasada por la radiante luz solar. 

“’Zirafel” mustió él con voz ronca, “¿qué ocurre? ¿qué ha…?” y entonces también lo recordó. Se incorporó de golpe pasándose las manos por el torso desnudo para tratar de asegurarse de que seguía vivo. Recorrió estupefacto la casi imperceptible cicatriz en su costado y se miró las manos desconcertado. 

El ángel, incapaz de apartar la vista de esos ojos verdes, buscó a tientas su espejito en la mesilla y se lo tendió. 

Él miró su reflejo boquiabierto, pestañeando más en ese breve momento que en seis mil años de existencia. “¡Pero qué coño…!”

Azirafel rió y se lanzó sobre él rodeándolo con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. 

“Zira, no entiendo nada” mustió abrazándola a su vez. 

“Yo tampoco, querido, pero me alegro tanto de que estés aquí” dijo sucumbiendo a las lágrimas una vez más “Ella debe haberme escuchado, pero no comprendo como… no puedo entender por qué estás distinto” añadió el ángel deshaciendo el abrazo y sentándose a su lado en la cama, aunque sin romper nunca el contacto físico entre ellos. 

Él exploraba su, al parecer, nuevo cuerpo. Los ángulos de sus costillas y de sus caderas no parecían tan afilados como de costumbre y el valle de su vientre era un poco más plano, no tan cóncavo. Retiró de todo las mantas encontrándose con sus largas piernas de siempre. Al mirar entre ellas descubrió que bajo los rizos color cobre de su pubis no había más que una zona de piel lisa. “¡Eh! ¿A dónde ha ido?” exclamó desconcertado.

Azirafel le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. “Ya harás uno nuevo”

“Pero no será como el viejo” se quejó él “había pasado años poniéndolo a mi gusto”

“¿En serio? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo único que te preocupa es tu estúpido pene?” preguntó el ángel empezando a enfadarse.

“No es lo único que me preocupa, ¿pero no puedes entender que es importante para mí?.”

Ella emitió un sonido indeterminado, levantándose de la cama. Hacía veinte minutos que él había ‘no-muerto’ milagrosamente y ya estaban discutiendo. Debía de ser algún tipo de record.

Él interpretó la pausa de la peor manera posible “Ángel, no puedes controlar lo que me preocupa y lo que me deja de preocupar” apostilló el ofendido, elevando el tono.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco exasperada. “¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Raphael!” No lo dijo a propósito, no sabía de dónde había salido eso. Ella necesitaba un nombre para referirse a su compañero y ‘Raphael’ era el que estaba en el lugar preciso, esperando a ser dicho. 

Los dos se miraron durante unos larguísimos segundos. Fue como un rayo impactando contra un árbol. Súbito, incontrolable. Él cayó en su poder y el mundo se abrió ante sus nuevos ojos. Por un instante pensó que estaba viendo la luz de Dios pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que, lo que veía era a Azirafel. Los muros que había construido para proteger su alma retorcida empezaron a tambalearse. 

[ _Remember those walls I built?_ ](https://youtu.be/L6X0PqIWfzQ)   
[ _Well, baby, they're tumbling down_ ](https://youtu.be/L6X0PqIWfzQ)   
[ _And they didn't even put up a fight_ ](https://youtu.be/L6X0PqIWfzQ)   
[ _They didn't even make up a sound_ ](https://youtu.be/L6X0PqIWfzQ)

Raphael trató de ponerse en pie, dio un par de pasos inseguros hacia ella y calló de rodillas ante su ángel. Probablemente fuese una blasfemia pero no podía más que adorarla. La veía de verdad y podía sentir su amor bañándolo en oleadas.

Azirafel se asustó al verlo caer. Se arrodilló también frente a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, asegurándose de que estaba bien. 

_I found a way to let you in_   
_But I never really had a doubt_   
_Standing in the light of your halo_   
_I got my angel now_

Él cerró los ojos deleitándose en el contacto. Tomó una de las manos de su compañera y besó su palma. 

“¿Raphael?” preguntó ella insegura. Él asintió incapaz de hablar. La luz del ángel lo golpeaba como el sol en su cénit, quemando es miedo que lo había atenazado durante milenios. Supo que ya era adicto a esa sensación, que era lo único que querría sentir desde ese instante hasta el fin de los tiempos. 

_Hit me like a ray of Sun_   
_Burning through my darkest night_   
_You're the only one that I want_   
_Think I'm addicted to your light_

Otras sensaciones empezaban a anidar en sus entrañas. Un sentimiento vertiginoso que le recordaba a su caída, pero con las manos de Azirafel sujetándolo no parecía estar cayendo, sino lo contrario. Sentía como la gravedad se olvidaba de mantenerlo atado a la tierra, sentía como algo en él, algo que había permanecido oculto y prisionero en lo más hondo de su corazón, remontaba el vuelo. 

_I swore I'd never fall again_   
_But this don't even feel like falling_   
_Gravity can't forget_   
_To pull me back to the ground again_

Era como despertar de un sueño infinito. Como haber estado a punto de ahogarse y conseguir salir a la superficie. Como tomar la primera bocanada de aire, tan necesaria que casi duele. Algo se desplegaba en su pecho. Algo antiguo y poderoso. Algo que subvertía todas y cada una de las normas que regían el mundo. De pronto tuvo miedo, pero su ángel estaba con él, tomándolo de la mano, acariciándolo suavemente y diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

  
_Feels like I've been awakened_   
_Every rule I had you breaking_   
_The risk that I'm taking_   
_I'm never gonna shut you out_

En un instante Raphael se puso rígido, el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo, y un grito ahogado se escapó entre sus labios mientras las alas dobles del arcángel se desplegaban a su alrededor. 

Azirafel se aferró a él aún con más fuerza, deslumbrada por la cúpula de plumas que los envolvía. No eran blancas como las de los otros arcángeles o las suyas propias, sino de un gris perla, casi plateado. 

Él pestañeó varias veces. Su mundo se ampliaba aún más. Mirase donde mirase solo podía ver el halo de Azirafel, abrazándolos, envolviéndolos a ambos en un plano superior tal como sus propias alas los rodeaban en el plano terrenal.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_   
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_   
_Baby, I can feel your halo_   
_You know you’re my saving grace_

El arcángel supo que nunca podría llegar a discernir que parte de todo aquello había sido intervención divina y que no, pero siempre tendría clara una cosa. Estaba vivo por la gracia de Azirafel y cada día que ella eligiese estar a su lado sería tan precioso como el día en el que se le permitió volver a la luz. 

________________________________________

[Devil's backbone. The Civil Wars](https://youtu.be/k4KC51M82Xc)

[Halo. LP Cover](https://youtu.be/L6X0PqIWfzQ)


	16. Raphael

Las alas se habían plegado en su dimensión correspondiente y Raphael acompañaba a Azirafel al cuarto de baño del pequeño apartamento. Tras su momento compartido de éxtasis el ángel parecía a punto de sucumbir de nuevo al agotamiento. Estaba cubierta de sangre, lágrimas y suciedad. Su ropa estaba rasgada en muchos sitios, había estado empapada en sudor y agua de lluvia y se le pegaba al cuerpo de forma muy desagradable.

El arcángel abrió el grifo de la ducha y la ayudó a desnudarse, curando las heridas que aparecían bajo la ropa y haciéndola estremecer con su contacto. Él se forzó a respirar hondo. Solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su calor contra él, hacer un esfuerzo, el que fuera, y hacerla sentir bien, hacerla brillar de nuevo. Se moría por sentirla en cualquier plano de existencia. Pero respiró. No podía dar por hecho que ella desease lo mismo, había cambiado demasiado, quizás hubiese cambiado lo suficiente como para no despertar ese interés en ella.

Azirafel se miró en el espejo. Estaba en un estado lamentable, pero la suciedad se lavaría y las heridas acabarían por sanar. Todas excepto las provocadas por las garras infectas de Belial. Las cicatrices que surcaban su rostro, desde la sien a la mandíbula, atravesando la redondeada mejilla no desaparecerían jamás. 

Raphael, tras ella, la miró en el espejo y acarició el pómulo herido. “Eres preciosa, Zira”.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y se recostó contra el pecho de su compañero. ¿Lo creía de verdad? Después de todo el tema del sacrificio y el perdón divino él ya no estaba limitado convivir con la desagradable horda demoniaca o con Azirafel, podía aspirar a más. Al fin y al cabo era un arcángel y tenía la oportunidad de estar con otros de su clase. ¿Por que iba a continuar deseando al pequeño ángel roto que se refugiaba en su pecho?

Ambos se metieron bajo el chorro de agua caliente y el Raphael la lavó con ternura. Enjabonó y aclaró sus cabellos dorados, desenredándolos con sus largos dedos. Frotó cada centímetro de su piel pálida con la suave esponja y masajeó los músculos tensos y agarrotados que había debajo. Poco a poco el ángel se iba relajando contra él. Era una sensación nueva y familiar al mismo tiempo. 

Él mismo parecía no acabar de asentarse en su nueva piel. Tras la revelación pensó que se sentiría distinto, completo, en comunión con el cosmos. Pero no era así. Era su yo de siempre tratando de encajar en una extraña realidad. 

Ambos se sentían reticentes a acariciarse y tocarse el uno al otro con la libertad que daba la costumbre. Las dudas se agolpaban. El dolor era reciente y los cambios, inesperados. Se habían esforzado tanto por construir algo propio que temían romperlo al tratar de ajustarlo a la nueva situación. 

Salieron de la ducha y se sentaron en el borde de la bañera. Azirafel envuelta en su albornoz demasiado grande y Raphael con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, sus cabellos rojizos empapados goteaban por su espalda desnuda.

“¿Te encuentras mejor?” preguntó él finalmente.

El ángel se encogió de hombros. Los sucesos recientes habían despertado algo oscuro en ella y tenía la certeza de que Raphael podía notarlo. “Hay algo malo en mi” dijo sencillamente.

Él la rodeó con un brazo conteniendo el aliento ante la posibilidad de que ella se apartara, pero no lo hizo. “Oh, ángel. No creo que eso sea posible” respondió dedicándole una media sonrisa.

“He estado al borde del precipicio, Raphael. He visto la caída, solo un paso más y…” se le quebró la voz, pestañeó para contener las lágrimas.

El arcángel se quedó un momento en silencio sopesando sus palabras, tratando de explicar el concepto que empezaba a formarse en su mente. “¿Te has fijado en mis alas?” preguntó al fin. 

Azirafel asintió. Sabía a lo que se refería. 

“Quizás haya sido perdonado, pero Ella no olvida. Mis actos me lastrarán el resto de la eternidad” aún quedaba dolor en su voz, pero se filtraba a través de cierta tristeza, más que del miedo que lo solía acompañar.

“Es posible que lo hayamos entendido mal y que la caída o la virtud no sean estados absolutos.” Mustió el ángel sin creer del todo sus propias palabras.

La sonrisa de Raphael se iluminó de pronto. “Creo que tienes razón. ¿Qué importa que tú te hayas deslizado un poco hacia abajo o que yo me haya arrastrado ligeramente hacia arriba? El caso es que nos hemos encontrado en el medio. Ni Arriba ni Abajo, aquí es donde debemos estar.”

La excitante revelación y el contacto prolongado empezaban a tener un efecto predecible en ambos.

Azirafel sonrió también y se acercó un poco más rozando sus labios contra los de él, observando su reacción. Fue como abrir las compuertas de una presa. Ambos habían estado conteniendo sus deseos, inseguros sobre las necesidades del otro, pero en cuanto comenzaron a profundizar más en el beso la avidez y la certeza los envolvió.

El ángel acogió con un gemido de placer la lengua del arcángel en su boca. Deslizó las manos entre los cabellos cobrizos para prolongar el contacto. Raphael la tomó de la cintura buscando entre los pliegues del albornoz el acceso a la tierna carne que se escondía debajo. Se separó de ella lo mínimo indispensable y la hizo levantarse con él. Alzándola en vilo la sentó en el borde del lavabo y ella enseguida lo rodeó con sus muslos.

El albornoz colgaba ya completamente abierto y la toalla que cubría al arcángel cayó al suelo. Azirafel chasqueó los dedos y Raphael gruñó de alivio al notar como un nuevo esfuerzo masculino de materializaba entre sus piernas y rozaba obscenamente contra el sexo cada vez más húmedo de su ángel. 

Los dos miraron hacia abajo para valorar el resultado del milagro de Azirafel. Raphael alzó las cejas favorablemente impresionado. “Que buena memoria, Zira”.

Ella sonrió. “¿Ves como no era para tanto?” Sus carcajadas resonaron en el baño, mezcladas con murmullos y jadeos de placer. 

Raphael se moría por testar este nuevo cuerpo. Todas las sensaciones parecían nuevas y frescas, por mucho que se esforzase era incapaz de recordar lo que se sentía al hacer el amor con Azirafel. Sabía que era maravilloso y excitante, pero cada caricia y cada beso que ella le regalaba parecía el primero.

El ángel acarició su pecho mientras depositaba incitantes mordiscos sobre su cuello. Las pequeñas manos acariciaban sus cabellos, su espalda, bajaban hasta sus nalgas y las apretaban presionándolo imposiblemente contra ella. Su cuerpo era tan crudo, tan nuevo que temió perder el control y alcanzar el orgasmo en ese mismo instante. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, el arcángel se separó de Azirafel. “¿Vamos a la cama?” le susurró. 

El ángel se quedó paralizada un instante. La cama. La cama en la que había yacido con su amado, tratando de velar sus últimas horas de existencia. Tragó contra el nudo de angustia que se empezaba a formar en su garganta volviendo al presente, ahora él estaba allí, entre sus brazos, cálido, vivo y a salvo. 

Raphael percibió su inquietud y la besó en la frente. Con un suspiro se apartó un poco más de ella. “No pasa nada, Azirafel. No tenemos por qué hacerlo. Solo házmelo saber cuando estés lista…”

“No” atajó ella. “Quiero decir… ahora, te deseo ahora, es sólo que…” no sabía como expresarlo. ¿No quiero tener sexo sobre las sábanas que iban a se tu mortaja? Un poco fuerte ¿no?. Se frotó la cara con las manos. “Ven” dijo bajando del lavabo y tomando al arcángel de la mano. 

Lo condujo al espacio central del piso, lo sentó en su sillón favorito y se colocó a horcajadas en sobre él. 

Raphael le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y la besó de nuevo, ávido de más sensaciones. Le acarició un pecho, pellizcando suavemente el pezón y haciéndola estremecer. 

El ángel se mecía adelante y atrás en su regazo, haciendo que sus esfuerzos se rozasen. Ambos gimieron contra los labios del otro. 

El arcángel empezaba a dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Se puso en pie levantándola con él y la depositó en el sillón. Se arrodilló ante ella y agarró sus piernas, apoyando los tiernos muslos en sus hombros. 

“¡Ohh, Raphael!” gritó Azirafel cuando la cálida lengua de su compañero recorrió los pliegues de su sexo. Su lengua ya no era el extraño apéndice bifurcado, pero la sensación era igualmente intensa, electrizante. Sintió como la estimulaba con destreza, lamiendo contra las zonas más sensibles, atrapando su clítoris entre los labios, acariciando su entrada con sus largos dedos. Una vez iniciada la tarea los recuerdos se agolpaban llenando los huecos.

Raphael se deleitaba en los obscenos sonidos que producía su ángel. Luchaba contra la tentación de estimularse a si mismo y trató de concentrarse en el placer de ella. 

Azirafel temblaba levemente entre sus brazos. “¡Ah, querido, por favor! ¡Yo… ohh… te necesito… dentro…!”

El arcángel gruñó y tiró de ella bajándola del sillón y colocándola sobre él. El ángel no perdió un instante y se agachó ante él, sujetándose de sus hombros cubiertos de pecas y penetrándose con toda la profundidad que le permitía la posición. 

“¡Joder!” juró el sintiéndose al límite de su resistencia. El cálido y suave interior del ángel lo envolvía de una forma que no habría podido anticipar. Quería dejarse llevar por la imparable oleada de placer, pero también deseaba que aquella sensación durase toda la eternidad. 

Azirafel empezó a moverse arriba y abajo casi al instante. Volvió a atrapar los labios del arcángel con los suyos. Ella sabía que sería breve para ambos, pero que importaba, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. 

Sin separarse ni un milímetro Raphael maniobró para variar la posición hasta acabar tumbados sobre el suelo. Sin dejar de recorrer la cálida lengua del ángel con la suya estableció un ritmo desenfrenado, estrellando sus caderas una y otra y otra vez contra las de ella, persiguiendo el alivio. Ella gemía cada vez más alto hasta que, arqueándose contra su arcángel llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre. 

Él la acompañó a través del placer con unas embestidas erráticas. Los músculos de ella se contraían a su alrededor, aumentando la húmeda presión. En unos pocos movimientos más el éxtasis lo alcanzó a él también, envuelto en un mantra de ‘angel’, ‘Zira’ y ‘mi Azirafel’.

  
____________________________

Pasaron dos días enteros antes de que ninguno de los dos se plantease la posibilidad de salir del pequeño apartamento sobre la librería.

Cambiaron la ropa de cama y pasaron horas una en brazos del otro. Azirafel leyó en voz alta alguna de las novelas que almacenaba en el apartamento, descubriendo que su compañero mantenía el gusto por las historias de espías, en especial las de Ian Flemming. 

Todo eran redescubrimientos con él. En un momento dado el arcángel se quedaba mirando al vacío y preguntaba algo como “¿Me gusta el café?”. Azirafel no respondía sino que, con un milagro conseguía el objeto que le había despertado curiosidad, en este caso una taza de café solo de la cafetería de enfrente, y observaba con deleite como el rostro de Raphael se iluminaba al recordar un sabor o un olor. 

Casi todo lo que le solía gustar como demonio también le encantaba como arcángel, salvo contadas excepciones (la mostaza, el color burdeos y el trash metal alemán), así que cuando, por casualidad, Raphael encontró cierta bolsa procedente de una discreta tienda erótica Azirafel contuvo la respiración.

La lencería fue un éxito inmediato, pero el otro objeto supuso una pequeña conmoción. El arcángel trató de recordar sus relaciones previas pero, como con muchas experiencias sensoriales, no tenía referencias en el cuerpo actual. Después de recurrir a explicaciones mucho más gráficas de lo habitual para el ángel sólo consiguieron un ser celestial un poco confuso y otra sonrojada hasta el tuétano. Decidieron dejarlo para más adelante.

El encierro voluntario no podía prolongarse eternamente, pero Azirafel no sabía como lidiar con los restos de la batalla del piso de abajo. Se mareaba al pensar en el charco de sangre de su compañero, en el montón de cenizas que debían ser los restos de Belial, en la masa informe a la que había quedado reducida la corporación de Sariel y en su propia sangre cubriendo todas las superficies del sitio que había sido su hogar. Pero debían salir y cuanto antes mejor.

Raphael ocupaba la totalidad del sillón, con sus largas extremidades desbordándose por los extremos, vestido solo con unos boxers y la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir. 

El ángel lo miró apoyada contra la cocina sorbiendo su té. Durante milenios se había preguntado que parte de la peculiar personalidad de su amigo era consecuencia de su naturaleza demoníaca. La respuesta era ninguna. Raphael era tan sarcástico, indolente e irritable como lo había sido siempre. 

Evntualmente Azirafel se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sillón. “Raphael, querido” dijo con suavidad “creo que ya es hora de que salgamos.”

“Ngk” gruñó él molesto “¿Es necesario?”.

“Me temo que sí. Venga, vístete. Iremos de picnic, será divertido”

El arcángel arrugó la nariz “No me gusta mi ropa”

“Pues haz nueva” respondió ella tratando de cortar cualquier posibilidad de queja. Pero Raphael era un experto. Maldijo todo el camino hasta el dormitorio, resopló ante las prendas que solían ser sus favoritas y se encerró en el baño de un portazo.

Azirafel lo ignoró resignada. Al contrario que muchos suscesos ocurridos en las últimas horas, nada de esto era nuevo. Su compañero pasaba por la fase “ _no me gusta mi ropa_ ” al menos una vez cada década.

El ángel procedió a ocuparse de si misma, se recogió el cabello en un moño, se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos (de suave tela beige con adornos azul marinos) y se sentó en su tocador. Buscó el maquillaje dispuesta a cubrir las cicatrices de su rostro, pero en cuanto tuvo la esponjita en la mano dudó. La clara voz del arcángel resonó en su memoria “ _Eres preciosa, Zira_ ”. Por una vez decidió creérselo y, con una sonrisa, invocó una cesta de picnic y una manta de tela escocesa. 

Raphael salió del cuarto de baño sólo unos instantes después y Azirafel no pudo evitar sonreír aún más abiertamente. Cualquiera de los de Arriba se encontraría al borde del colapso nervioso si viesen a un arcángel lucir semejante aspecto. 

Nada de trajes pastel, nada de camisas con chorreras. Raphael llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros azules muy lavados y muy rotos. Ambas prendas absurdamente ceñidas. Completaban el conjunto una chaqueta de cuero negro con una colorida estrella fugaz en la espalda y unas botas con la puntera metálica. 

El arcángel valoró con ojo crítico el vestido de Azirafel. "¿A dónde dices que vamos de picnic, ángel? ¿A la casa de la pradera?” preguntó con el consabido sarcasmo.

“Sí, querido. En cuanto termines de tocar con tu banda de rock cristiano” respondió ella sin dejarse amilanar, dedicándole su mirada más bastarda.

Los comentarios jocosos se apagaron súbitamente en cuanto empezaron a bajar las escaleras hacia la librería. El ángel se quedó paralizada al pie de la escalera, ante el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su hogar. 

Raphael la miró consternado. Ella, el ser más valiente de la creación temblaba a su lado. El arcángel a penas era capaz de recordar los que había ocurrido unos días antes, solo era un revoltijo de horror indefinido, pero para ella debía haber sido un auténtico infierno.

Desplegó las alas y los rodeo a ambos, ocultando al ángel en un cálido nido de plumas grises. Avanzaron hacia la salida y Raphael se ocupó de ir desterrando los restos de la batalla y de ir reparando los desperfectos más evidentes a su paso.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta él ocultó sus alas y Azirafel respiró aliviada. 

Raphael la besó en la frente y agarró la manilla de la puerta. “¿Lista?” susurró. El ángel asintió.

Fuera el sol resplandecía con fuerza y el arcángel entornó los ojos ante la inesperada claridad. Las gafas de sol atenuaban el mundo y ahora, sin ellas y con un cuerpo tan nuevo, todos los estímulos parecían agresivamente intensos.

La transición duró poco. En unos minutos Azirafel y él recorrían las conocidas calles del Soho charlando animadamente. 

Cuando cruzaban por un paso de peatones una mujer mayor tropezó y cayó aparatosamente. Azirafel soltó el brazo de su compañero y volvió sobre sus pasos para ayudarla a llegar a la acera y arreglar un codo fisurado. Mientras tanto un hombre en un coche descapotable les pitó y los insultó por bloquear la calzada. 

Azirafel frunció el ceño pero Raphael le hizo un guiño travieso.

El arcángel chasqueó los dedos discretamente y todos los airbags del vehículo se inflaron a la vez.

“¡Raphael!” lo reprendió ella en un susurró airado “No puedes hacer eso”

“Pues acabo de hacerlo” respondió él con una sonrisa nada angelical.

“Pero… pero, se supone que…” balbuceó ella consternada.

“Shhh, tranquila, ángel” la acalló él rodeándola con el brazo y acentuando su retorcida sonrisa “Ahora es justicia divina”.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
